Enter Daytripper
by Agent-G
Summary: Here it is the sequel to Enter Mayhem, so read that first if you haven't or you'll get lost fast in the story. please R&R COMPLETE 2nd in the AGU series
1. confessions and confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel character, or anyone/anything from X- Men: Evolution. With the exception of Vincent 'Mayhem' Freeman, Pam, Amy, Joseph, and Psi-co (later in story) and any other OC. (unless I say otherwise)  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 1: CONFRONTATIONS & CONFESSIONS  
  
Amanda was currently having one of her good days. Which meant that she was with Kurt. They were currently at the mall, with his sister Rogue and her boyfriend Vincent, sitting across from each other.  
  
She was watching Kurt and Rogue talking about something, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy just looking at Kurt. Her mind began to wonder about how much she loved him. He was the greatest sweetest guy she had ever known.  
  
She just wished things had gone better with her parents. After the whole Todd incident with him trashing their home, and Kurt disappearing. They thought of Kurt as just irresponsible, but when the people at Xavier's were revealed as mutants her parents were now terrified for her safety.  
  
She had to sneak around her parents to see Kurt, and she wished at times she was a mutant too just so they HAD to deal with it. That and she fantasized sometimes about what it would be like to see him everyday because she was living at the Institute too.  
  
That brought a smile to her face. She didn't notice that Kurt had asked her a question, until he nudged her.  
  
"Oh what? Sorry." She said her cheeks slightly blushing.  
  
"Having a good daydream?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Judging from the smile on her face, I don't think we need to ask who was in it." Vincent said with a grin plastered on this face.  
  
This caused Amanda to blush a little more. 'Sometimes he can be just a little TOO observant.'  
  
Kurt realizing what he meant by that, began to blush too, and since he had his hologram on it actually showed up on his face, thanks to a little program in it.  
  
"Aw aren't they cute together?" Vincent said with a humorous smile on his face.  
  
Rogue actually smiled a little. It was amazing to Amada that Vincent could always seem to make her do that, in fact since he'd known Rogue she actually seemed more happy now, at least when Vincent was around.  
  
They got up after a little more talking and started to wonder the malls. Vincent noticed Rogue was walking a little funny after about twenty minutes. "Rogue you alright?"  
  
"All that stupid Danger Room trainin' and all the walkin' today has got my feet sore as hell." She grumbled.  
  
Then Vincent did the unexpected as usual and actually swept her up off her feet and continued to walk with her in his arms without losing his pace. She was now in his arms with a vary shocked, and slightly embarrassed expression on her face.  
  
"What the hell are ya doin'?" She asked him getting slightly angry yet her cheeks still slightly flushed. She was also looking around and noticing people were beginning to look.  
  
He just shrugged and smiled at her. "Well you said your feet are tired, so I'd though I'd give you a break, besides it's not like your heavy or anything."  
  
Amanda noticed Rogue was blushing more now, whether because of what he was doing or from embarrassment, most likely both. She also noticed that a few girls with their boyfriends had heard this and saw several of them actually hit their own boyfriends and heard several also ask 'Why didn't they do that for them too?'.  
  
She was trying her best to not burst out laughing at them. She could see that Rogue was embarrassed because of the scene, but was also liking it a little, but trying very hard not to show it.  
  
"Look just put meh down okay, we can take a rest over at that bench." Rogue said to him.  
  
"You sure?" Vincent good-naturedly asked, who still had an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"If ya don't ya won't wake up for a few hours." She sternly said.  
  
He complied immediately and they all rested on the bench, which was just large enough for them all to sit on.  
  
Amanda had a wicked idea and just couldn't resist. "I don't know what your complaining about Rogue, most girls would love to have a boyfriend that would do that for their girl." She made it sound a little wishful.  
  
She got just the reaction she wanted, from Kurt. "I vould do zat for you, Mandy."  
  
She acted all sweet on him. "Would you really?" She moved closer and could see him blushing slightly at her being so close.  
  
He placed and arm around her and drew her close. "Besides I got a better vay of traveling."  
  
Amanda giggled at their little joke. She loved to travel with him because it was an excuse for them to grab hold of each other. Most people get a little disoriented for the first couple of trips, and the smell was a little hard to get used to.  
  
But she didn't mind, in fact she learned to love it. It was always a thrill, because she never knew exactly where he was going to take her.  
  
They were playfully being vary close together, with Amanda almost actually sitting on Kurt's lap, each one being like those couples so see being overly cute and cuddly in public.  
  
"Do we act like that in public?" Vincent asked Rogue next to her.  
  
"No, thank gawd." She rolled her eyes at the two being all 'happy couple' like. She did wish that she and Vincent could get closer, but not act like complete saps.  
  
"Good, you know I care for you and all, but acting like that all the time is just..."  
  
She nodded her head, she knew exactly what he meant. She too cared for Vincent, but acting like that just was what either of them did, at least not vary often and mostly in private.  
  
Though they did show their feelings with each other, it just wasn't that kind of thing, though at times, they both secretly wished they could, but not often. They mostly were just content with words, holding hands, and vary careful embraces and touching. (Not THAT kind of touching, for those of you with dirty minds.)  
  
Little did they realize that a woman was watching them from the next level up. She left before she was seen and was in a hurry to get back home.  
  
It was Margali Sefton, Amanda's mother.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda came into the house, but was stopped as she saw her father and mother waiting for her in the other room, they both had stern looks on their faces.  
  
"Amanda we need to talk."  
  
Those words sent a chill down her spine, and her heart was racing. She knew this wouldn't be good.  
  
They all sat down in the living room, but her parents didn't say anything for a few minutes, it was like they were contemplating on how to deal with her.  
  
Amanda wished they would get this started because it was driving her nuts.  
  
Her mother started first. "I saw you today at the mall with that boy. I thought you stopped seeing him."  
  
Amanda knew there was no way out of this, she couldn't bluff or lie her way out of this one, not if her own mother had seen her, if it was someone else she could have said they were mistaken.  
  
She knew that they wouldn't approve of going behind their backs, but she was tired of this, it was time they realized that Kurt was a good person, and they wouldn't stop her from seeing him, or anyone else she liked.  
  
"I never stopped seeing him." She told them both.  
  
"Amanda we discussed this, we agreed that you wouldn't see him again." Her father said.  
  
"No WE didn't discuss anything, you TOLD me not to, and I never agreed to anything." It came out a little more harsh then she wanted but she hated that her parents seemed so narrow minded on this.  
  
"That is no way to talk to your father young lady, and that boy is irresponsible and could be dangerous." He said to her.  
  
"He is not, you never gave him a chance, just because he's different, I thought you told me never to judge a person because of who they seemed to be."  
  
Both her parents stopped for a moment. They had said that, they knew from experience what some people had thought of them just because of the color of their skin, hell Amanda's father was stopped by the cops the last time he was leaving New York city.  
  
Margali, Amanda's mother spoke next. "Then what do you know about these people?"  
  
"I've been over to their place several times, and I hang out with them. More so now because most of my so called 'friends' don't talk to me any more because I do. They aren't bad people, they're just like us."  
  
"If they're so good, then why did that boy run off when him and that friend of his ruined our living room." He said to her.  
  
"First off Todd is NOT his friend, he came here to steal something of Kurt's, and things just got out of control."  
  
"So why didn't he tell us that?" Margali asked her.  
  
Amanda wasn't sure what to tell them, if they knew what Kurt really looked like they might really freak out about him, and then they would try there best to stop her from seeing him.  
  
"He...he was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?" Her mother asked her.  
  
Amanda was biting her lower lip and didn't know what do to.  
  
"Amanda." She looked at her father. "Just tell us the truth...please."  
  
She took a deep breath. "He was scared of you."  
  
Now both her parents were shocked. "Scared of us?" Her father said not entirely believing that the boy was scared of him and his wife.  
  
"Yes, you see Todd stole this watch from Kurt that...that gives off a hologram around him so he can move around anywhere and not be afraid."  
  
Both of her parents were now a little confused. "What do you mean hon, by not being afraid to moved around?" Her mother gently asked of her.  
  
"You see, Kurt was born different...physically different. He had to hide his entire life from people, he told me as a child his parents did their best to give him a normal happy life, but people who saw him for the first time, don't react well. Sometimes they would case him down, and a few times he got hurt by others."  
  
"So he was afraid we wouldn't react well to his real appearance?" Her mother said.  
  
Amanda looked down at the floor. "Yes, you see when I get him to talk about his past there is so much pain in his eyes, and voice. A few times he actually cried a little and I had to comfort him. He hasn't had an easy life."  
  
She looked at her parents then. "You've told me how hard life has been because of how some people treat you because of the way you look, think how hard it is for him, because he...he doesn't look like any normal person."  
  
"How different is he?" Her father asked her, the question was in the back of his mind ever since she told them about the boy he saw wasn't his real apperance.  
  
"Well...he's blue for starters."  
  
"Blue?" Both her parents said at once.  
  
"Yes, he's got blue....fur. Has only a thumb and two fingers." She held up her hand like Spock did in Star Trek, while giving the Vulcan salute. "He's got yellow eyes, and...and a tail."  
  
They took all that in, they were trying to digest all this information, when her father looked like something clicked in his head and spoke up. "Wait, is he really that blue fellow they showed on the news?"  
  
Amanda looked sheepishly at them. "Yes."  
  
"Why on Earth are you dating...him?" He said, he was going to say 'that' but he knew better then to say it, it would only make things worse.  
  
"Because he's kind, gentle, and treats me better than anyone else I've known. He's the greatest person I can think of, after everything he's been through he still has a joy for life and he's thoughtful and sweet. I've never meet a boy like him, and he's a lot better than Roy or Blake ever were to me."  
  
That had silenced them. They knew how badly those two had treated their daughter, even her father still would like to personally pound them into the ground after all this time, for what they did to her.  
  
"Amanda I think your father and I need to have a talk, please go to your room and we will call you down when we're ready."  
  
She hesitated but left, silently praying she had gotten through to them and she would be allowed to see Kurt.  
  
Her parents didn't say anything for a while. They knew all to well how hard life can be on certain people, and they realized that Kurt should deserve like anyone else did.  
  
After about two hours, Amanda was climbing the walls. She was so nervous that she was biting her nails almost completely off.  
  
Finally her parents called her down to meet them.  
  
"Alright we both have come to a decision. We might let you see Kurt again but only after one condition."  
  
Amanda's heart felt like it was going to beat so fast it would explode.  
  
"We want to meet with Kurt, the real Kurt. We also want to see Xavier's to know that your not being in danger there, and to see it what your telling us is the truth."  
  
Amanda didn't know to be happy or scared for her life, she only had one chance to be able to see Kurt with her parents' permission, and it rested on the others, being on good behavior.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: MEET THE SEFTONS  
  
Does anyone know what the name is of Amanda's father, or do I have to make it up?  
  
Red Witch: You may think where I'm going with this, but I'm switching a few things around, (mutant instead of sorceress) and how she gets it you might not see coming. Plus I may try and keep to the show and comics as much as possible, but I like to add my own flare to it, so watch out, because you never know where I could end up.  
  
yae yang: sorry they're nice names, but I forgot in the last chapter to name him, I get to that later, and the dragon is Lockhead. (From the comics) 


	2. meet the seftons

Red Witch: Well by the end of the next chapter you might get an idea about where I'm taking her character (power wise).  
  
Yae Yang: thanks hope you like where this is going  
  
Shadow-Spider: LOL, okay here you go.  
  
Hellhound Rider: Well you'll see this chapter  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Well I guess I'll just make it up then, thanks for the site. PS could you make so I stop getting stuff from that thing you sent (Avalon), I don't want to block it because if you ever e-mail me again it might not show up.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 2: MEET THE SEFTONS  
  
Several of the students were lounging around just talking, currently Bobby and Ray were arguing over something, but no one was really paying attention to what.  
  
That's when Rahne burst through the front door and ran past them upstairs. The only thing she said that they caught was "Men." With more venom then a rattlesnake had.  
  
Roberto came through a few minutes later, looking a little down.  
  
"Roberto what happened?" Sam asked him.  
  
He didn't answer at first. "Well there was this thing at the mall we were at."  
  
"Define thing." Vincent said.  
  
"Well she went into one of those clothing stores and I was hanging out when of all people Trish Meier comes up to me."  
  
"Wait a minute Trish 'the dish' Meier?" Bobby asked him, his jaw was on the ground.  
  
Vincent turned to Rogue. "Who?"  
  
She had a disgusted look on her face. "She's this girl that all the juniors are after."  
  
"No kidding, and she actually walks up to me." Roberto continued. "She actually starts to flirt with me."  
  
"So what did you do?" Ray asked, his attention totally on him.  
  
"Well I put the good old Roberto charm on her, she not only responded but I got her number and she actually kissed me on the cheek." He said delighted.  
  
"Let me guess, Rahne saw all of this." Vincent said to him, sounding very disappointed in him, which he was.  
  
Roberto looked down a little. "Well yeah, I mean what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You should have told her your seeing someone, and wasn't interested." Vincent told him. "I mean don't you believe in monogamy?"  
  
"What does wood have to do with this?" He asked slightly confused. That got him angry glares and snorts from Rogue, Tabitha, and Jubilee.  
  
"What? I said monogamy, not mahogany." Vincent said. "And the fact that you even said that, I'm not surprised she's pissed at you."  
  
"No kidding." Jubilee said before going off to Rahne to see if she needed someone, but not before giving Roberto a death glare.  
  
He was also getting some pretty nasty glare from the others too. Luckily he was saved from anything further when Kurt suddenly 'bamfed' in.  
  
He was very frantic and panicking. "Guys vhere's the Professor?"  
  
"I think he's in the library, why what's going on?" Tabitha said to him.  
  
"Amanda just called, she said she's coming over."  
  
"So?" Bobby asked.  
  
"She's bringing her parents." Kurt said before disappearing. Leaving everyone there a little stunned.  
  
"Well that can't be good, can it?" Bobby asked the others. They didn't have an answer and went to find Kurt to see what was going on.  
  
They found Kurt in the hall. Rogue was the first to him. "Kurt what's goin' on?"  
  
"Vell Amanda just called, she said zat her parents saw us at zhe mall, and they confronted her about it."  
  
"Don't tell meh, they are comin' here to give ya a restaining order of somethin'?"  
  
"Nein, zey are giving me a second chance, only ....vithout the holovatch. They also vant to meet all of the otherz."  
  
"Uh oh." Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah, so ve all should be on our best behavior, or I might not get to see her again." He pleaded with them.  
  
"Hey man don't worry we'll do our best, we know how much she means to you, and we won't screw things up for you two, right guys." Vincent asked the others, he got a round of nods and yeses.  
  
"Thanks" Kurt said to them all, he really didn't need to screw this up, he just hoped nothing like Todd showing up and ruining everything like last time, or something else like that would happen.  
  
"Uh guys I just had I thought." Vincent spoke up. "I think someone should ask Kitty to keep her pet dragon Lockheed out of site, we really don't need to freak them out with THAT little piece of our lives."  
  
Kurt was already on it and was off to find Kitty and ask her himself.  
  
Jubilee however was too busy with Rahne. She had gone to the room they shared and saw the little redhead sitting on the edge of her bead crying. She immediately went over to her. "Rahne are you alright? What am I saying of course not."  
  
She hugged her friend trying her best to comfort her.  
  
"I-I-I thought he actually l-l-liked me" Rahne managed to say with some difficulty. "He was the-the first boy to actually like me"  
  
"That can't be true." Jubilee said.  
  
Rahne shook her head. "Everyone knew I was a mutant, and bein' on a island most of me life I was alone a lot. At school I was the only mutant, so I had no friends and no one would talk to me."  
  
Jubilee knew how hard that could be, when she was sent home, things were like that for her too. Most of her old friends wouldn't even look at her anymore, sometimes she would come home in tears. It was one of the reasons her parents agreed to send her back, because at least here she had friends who accepted her.  
  
"Look Roberto was a jerk, he shouldn't have just flirted with another girl like that while he was out with you. You're better off, besides it wasn't too serious was it?"  
  
Rahne thought about it, her and Roberto flirted a little before she left, and when she got back they did again, and they only went on a few dates over the last couple of weeks. She did have a crush on him, but she wasn't sure it was more than that.  
  
She was able to stop crying, though she did sniff a few times. Jubilee helped her to dry her eyes. "Come on lets go to the kitchen, we just got your favorite ice cream today, and we can finish it off, while we talk more." Jubilee said.  
  
Rahne looked at her friend and smiled a little. "Really?"  
  
Jubilee nodded and they went off to the kitchen.  
  
While this was going on, word had gotten around that they were going to have guest that day, and they were to behave as best they could.  
  
Kurt was currently pacing like crazy on the floor, and was driving everyone nuts with his nervousness.  
  
"Kurt sit down and relax you look like your going to have a seizure or something." Ray told him.  
  
"I can't! Thiz iz vary important to Amanda and me and I can't screw this up." Kurt then teleported out of sight.  
  
"Man that guy's wired." Ray said while fanning away the sulfur smoke.  
  
"Well put ya self into his shoes." Rogue shot at him.  
  
"Yeah I would be nervous meetin' Taby's parents." Sam said.  
  
"Her father's a crook of course you'd be nervous." Ray said to him.  
  
"Okay bad example." He said.  
  
"Hey Vince what are you smiling at?" Bobby said to him, the others looked at him, and saw him staring into space with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh no, Ah know that look." Rogue said to everyone. "What do ya got planned?"  
  
Vincent snapped back to reality. "Just an idea I want to run by the Professor." Then got up and was walking out the room.  
  
"What idea?" Ray asked him. He stopped and looked back at them with a smile. "Character witnesses." He said and left.  
  
Everyone was looking at him confused then looked to Rogue. "Don't look at meh, ah may have absorbed his mind, but even ah can' figure out what goes through his head at times."  
  
About an hour later the doorbell sounded. Ray being the closest and losing to the others in a 'you go get it' argument, was surprised. He thought it was the Seftons, but turned out to be Pam, Amy and her brother Joseph.  
  
"What not glade to see us?" Pam smiled at him.  
  
"What? Oh hell yeah, what are you guys doing here?" He asked them.  
  
"Well Vincent called us over, said something about needed 'a human perspective' or something." Pam answered him.  
  
"Ah good you're here." They heard Vincent say from behind Ray. "Well come on in guys and I'll fill you in."  
  
They all entered while Joseph looked the place over. "Man this place is huge."  
  
"Oh that's right you haven't been here yet, or met everyone have you." Vincent said. He then explained about Amanda and her parents coming over, and that he thought that they would feel more at ease with some regular humans around, and to help show then that they weren't as dangerous as the media portrays them.  
  
"Well I'm in." Pam said without hesitation, she looked over at Amy and Joseph and they both nodded. "Good it's settled then, so how much time we got until they get here?"  
  
Vincent checked his watch "About an hour why?"  
  
Pam suddenly grinned vary large, and took Ray's arm. "Well I was wondering what I could do to spend some time, you think you could help me out Ray?"  
  
Ray just got a very wide grin on his face, and they left together leaving the others just watching.  
  
"She doesn't waste any time does she?" Vincent asked Amy. "No she doesn't." she said with a deadpan expression.  
  
Joseph had left the Amy and Vincent. After Pam left Amy asked Vincent how he was doing after April died. They had heard about this and over the past week looked in on him a few times.  
  
They heard the story from the others, and whenever they asked he went from the happy guy they knew to sad. His face would get slightly darker, and his eyes seemed to fill with pain. He would look almost like another person.  
  
He would always say 'better some days than others', and said he was thankful they asked. They also heard a little of his past from the others, and personally Joseph felt for the guy. He knew that they most likely got the edited version, but quite frankly after what he heard from Amy, he didn't want to know the rest, he'd most likely end up with nightmares.  
  
He was looking around, hoping not to get lost, and failed. When he came upon the kitchen, the door was open to the fridge and someone was behind it looking for something. He figured they might help him find his way to the rec room, he heard about.  
  
"Uh, excuse me could you help me out?" Then the door closed and he was face to face with this redheaded girl about his age, with green eyes, and ....a spoon in her mouth?  
  
He wasn't sure but he thought his heart had actually stopped for a second, before starting back up. "Who are ye?" She asked after taking the spoon out, in what he assumed was a Scottish accent, which sounded great to him.  
  
"uh, I uh, I'm with Amy, I mean I'm her brother Joseph, uh who are you?" he managed to stumble out. 'Smooth real smooth Casanova.'  
  
"Oh I'm Rahne, I heard about ye, from ye sister, she's kinda nice, wo what are ye doin' here?"  
  
"Oh! Vincent called us over, you know to help the Sefton's see you guys as pretty-ah mean pretty...cool people."  
  
"Oh well that's nice of ye." She said, and sat down to a bowl of with a few traces of ice cream in it. Joseph noticed that she seemed a little down. "Are you okay?"  
  
She played with her spoon in the bowl, not looking at him. "I just, goin' through relationship issues is all."  
  
"Oh." He said concerned to her, while sitting down next to her. "I know we just met but, well do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I thinkin' of getting out of a relationship I have with someone here, I don't think I can trust him. Plus we really haven' been havin' a good time lately as we were as friends."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Though on the inside he was glad that she might be free soon. "So why can't you trust him?"  
  
"I caught him flirting with this girl, when he was wit me, and he looked like he was having more fun wit her than me."  
  
"Well the guys an idiot, I wouldn't have done something like that if I had a beautiful girlfriend." Unfortunately he didn't mean it to come out like that.  
  
Rahne turned to face him, first surprise then her face softened a little, and her cheeks slightly turned red. "Ye think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Well, uh, yeah." He said sheepishly, and turning the same color as her hair. Thankfully for him, Jubilee came in with Amy. "Ah there he is, see I told you we would find him Amy, you guys should know the Sefton's are here."  
  
"Oh well then, I guess I'll go, um it was nice meeting you Rahne, I hope to see you again." Joseph said to her and left the room with Amy.  
  
Jubilee noticed the look her friend was giving Joseph. "Well not 24 hours and you already got a new guy lined up." She evilly smirked at her.  
  
"It's not like that, he's just a nice guy."  
  
"Sure keep telling yourself that."  
  
The Sefton's were currently in the living room, they were all sitting on the couch, and with them were Rogue, Vincent, Logan, Storm, Xavier, Jamie, Ray and Pam (Who was currently sitting on his lap, not that he was complaining)  
  
"So where's Kurt?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Most likely jumping out of his skin." Vincent said to himself, which got him a jab in the ribs from Rogue. "Sorry, it just slipped out." Then he noticed Mr. Sefton looking at him pretty intently. "Uh, Mr. Sefton, is there something I can help you with?" He asked slightly worried.  
  
"Aren't you that boy that fought with that Juggernaut character a while back?"  
  
Vincent cringed at that memory. "Yeah I am, it wasn't like I had a choice the guy threw a car at me, and fighting him was better than him throwing any more at me, I was barely able to make sure the first one didn't hit anybody, and I doubt I would be as lucky with a second."  
  
Mr. Sefton was about to say something when Kurt walking in without his image inducer. "Um, hello."  
  
Both of Amanda's parents had seen the images of the 'mysterious blue mutant' and had heard of his true appearance from their daughter but it's still a shock for the first time. They also saw Kurt winch at their reaction and could see the pain in his face.  
  
Marglai spoke up first. "Sorry Kurt it's just..."  
  
"Takes a little getting used to? I know I'm used to it." Kurt finished for her. He sat down across from them  
  
"Kurt as you know we wanted to try this again for Amanda's sake, we needed to know that she was safe and that she was doing the right thing." Marglai said to him, gently.  
  
"What do you mean safe?" Pam spoke up. "These people are pretty good people if you ask me."  
  
Mr. Sefton spoke to her. "Look we're just trying to figure out this mutant thing, I mean after all we've seen of what goes on from the news, we needed to be sure are daughter wasn't putting herself in danger with you people."  
  
"Well first off, she isn't" Pam said getting off Ray and walking slowly to Amanda's father. "I can understand your looking out for her, but all mutants aren't dangerous, and finally I am NOT a mutant, I'm just as human as you are, and these 'people' as you said are my friends."  
  
"You're not a mutant?" He said who was taken aback.  
  
"She isn't a mutant and neither is her friend and her friend's brother who are also here today." Xavier said to them.  
  
"Yeah in fact not too long ago I thought like you did, hell so did Amy and Joseph, but then I was being hassled by these jerks, one of them bruised up my arm from grabbing it too hard." Pam said. "Then out of nowhere Vincent comes on to the scene and helps us out."  
  
"At first we didn't know he was a mutant, and he seemed like a nice guy and guess what? He is, after we found out he was a mutant, we tried to get to know him and Rogue, Kurt and Kitty who were also there, and you know what we found. They were all nice people, who are just as 'normal' as we are."  
  
The Sefton's didn't know what to think about that. They didn't speak and just blinked a little. Amanda's parents looked over at each other, then at Amanda, then finally on Kurt.  
  
At first he seemed to look so different, yet in his eyes, even though they were unlike any eyes they had seen, they saw the same humanity in them as everyone else.  
  
Perhaps they weren't so different after all.  
  
Amanda's mother spoke up first. "Perhaps it would be easier if we got to know each other more, all of us."  
  
For the first time both Kurt and Amanda had hope that this would work out for the best, and for the first time that day they smiled.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: EIGHT LEGGED TROUBLE  
  
So do you guys think Rahne and Joseph should hook up tell me what you think, and wait until you see not one, not two, but four quest appearances of other marvel characters in the next chapter alone! 


	3. eight legged trouble

Shadow-Spider: My thoughts exactly  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: 1)thanks 2)Glad you like that, I always try to make Pam an in your face kind of girl 3)I'm on it though not this chapter.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 3: EIGHT LEGGED TROUBLE  
  
The Sefton's had spent the better part of the day getting to know the students and the others. Their reaction to Hank was a little tense but they eventually got over it. It seems that they met Hank when he was a teacher at Bayville high and they did like him back then.  
  
They gave them the tour of the place, minus the lower levels, and the allowed the Sefton's to see first hand what their lives were like. Amanda's parents were talking to Xavier back in the living room, and were joined by a few others.  
  
"Well I must say this is an interesting place you have here, Mr. Xavier." Margali said to him.  
  
He smiled kindly at her. "It does get interesting at times, especially with so many young students around, things are never boring."  
  
"Personally I could use some peace and quiet at times, why do ya think I take off every now and then?" Logan said to the Professor.  
  
This caused a few snickers from the few students there with them.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU FLYING FIRE SPEWING SALAMANDER!"  
  
"Oh no." Kurt said looking at Kitty, everyone who lived there knew there was only one thing that could fit that description.  
  
"I like swear he was in my room." Kitty said to Kurt.  
  
Then suddenly a flying little purple dragon the size of a house cat came flying in with a piece of chicken in his mouth.  
  
"What is THAT?" Mr. Sefton said, while his wife clung to his arm.  
  
Bobby came running in with a menacing look on his face. "Kitty that pet dragon of yours took my snack, AGAIN. Why does he always take stuff from me and not everyone else."  
  
"Dragon ?! That's an actual dragon ?!" Both of Amanda's parents said looking at Lockheed curl up on a tall shelf and gulp down the whole chicken leg.  
  
Bobby noticed Amanda's parents for the first time. "Oops."  
  
"Well we call it a dragon since it looks like one, I mean no ones ever seen a real one before so we don't got a lot of things for reference." Vincent said to them with a shrug.  
  
"And he's like totally harmless." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah right." Bobby said under his breath.  
  
"That's because he doesn't like you." Vincent said. "Mostly likely because of the whole fire and ice thing."  
  
"Lockheed come here boy." Kitty called to him, and immediately he flew off to her, he landed on her shoulders with his tail swinging from over her right shoulder, and his head going off the left.  
  
Lockheed was now rubbing his head against Kitty's face for attention, which she did by scratching the bottom of his jaw. This caused him to what she called 'purring', but sounded more like a rumbling sound.  
  
"It's like okay, he's really a sweet little guy." Kitty said to them. Margali was the only one to step forward and do the same as Kitty and scratch him.  
  
"Oh my." Was her only reaction.  
  
"Well I will say this has been an eye opening day." Mr. Sefton said. "But I think we have to leave soon, I was expecting an old friend of mine named Connors to show up today."  
  
"Oh yes Curt, I haven't seen him in years, at least since the accident, he's doing that thing tomorrow isn't he?" His wife said to him.  
  
"Wait a minute." Vincent spoke up excitedly. "Curt Connors, you don't mean Dr. Curt Connors do you?"  
  
Mr. Sefton raised an eyebrow. "You know of him?"  
  
"Yeah!" He could see excitement on his face. "He's the leading researcher in neo-genetics, in fact the Professor allowed for some of us to go see his presentation tomorrow of the neo-genetic recombinator."  
  
"Oh right! I was so looking forward to that!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah ya two would, ya guys are most likely the only ones who would understand what's goin' on." Rogue grumbled.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue I know it's not your thing but look on the bright side." Vincent said leaning into her to whisper something to her. "I can translate everything for you, which means I get to be this close the entire time and whisper into your ear."  
  
They didn't hear the last part but they did see her blush slightly. "Ah fahne whatever." She said trying to sound to the others like she hated the idea.  
  
"Before we go there is one piece of business, Kurt." Amanda's father called to him.  
  
"Um yes?" Kurt was visibly vary nervous, and so was Amanda.  
  
"I can understand your reasons for leaving that night, and I see that you and the others are not what the media portrays, so....I will allow you and Amanda to continue seeing each other."  
  
"OH THANK YOU DADDY!" Amanda jumped into her father and gave her a huge hug, then went over to Kurt and embraced him.  
  
"But like any father you should understand if you harm my little girl, you won't be able to teleport far enough away from me." He sternly said to him.  
  
Kurt gulped, and looked him in the eyes. "I-I understand sir, believe me I vould never vant to hurt her."  
  
He nodded his head at Kurt, The Sefton's had to leave soon and Amanda gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
  
"Well that went well." Xavier said. Kurt wasn't listening he had on a huge smile and was completely in his own happy world to notice. "Professor you zink I could join the trip tomorrow?"  
  
Xavier smiled at him, he didn't need to be a telepath to know he wanted to go and see Amanda there. "Of course Kurt." With that Kurt was so happy was bouncing off the walls, sometimes even literally.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Xavier, along with Beast were in the van holding, Vincent, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jean and Scott. Vincent, Jean and Kitty were there for the science, while the others were there for their respected others, plus there wasn't really anything else to do that day.  
  
They arrived at the building currently being used for the science expo. Hank had worn a holo-watch as did Kurt so they could blend in more.  
  
They all arrived at the place and found the area where Connors was doing his presentation. There were quite a fair amount of people there, mostly looked like the academic type.  
  
Kitty was looking around until she bumped into someone. "Oh like sorry." She turned around to see a brown haired boy about a year older than her, holding a camera.  
  
"It's alright no harm done." He smiled at her. She looked closer and saw that he had on a press badge of all things.  
  
"Are you like with the press, aren't you a little young to work in news?"  
  
He sheepishly grinned at her. "Well yeah I am, I just work freelance as a photographer, plus I'm also here to for the lecture."  
  
"Really so am I and my friends."  
  
"Kitty there you are, who's this?" She heard Hank say behind her, she turned around to see everyone behind her.  
  
"Oh sorry this is...uh I didn't get your name?" She blushed slightly.  
  
He just smiled at her. "I'm Peter, Peter Parker, and I take it your Kitty."  
  
She just giggled nervously. "Um yeah I am, oh and this is Mr. McCoy, Professor Xavier, Vincent, Rogue, Kurt, Jean and Scott."  
  
Peter cocked his head. "Professor Xavier as in his school for the gifted where you take in mutants?"  
  
"Yes I am, you don't have a problem with mutants do you?" he calmly asked the young man.  
  
"No mutants are human too, just a little different, though my boss J.J. would say otherwise, he thinks they're almost as big a threat as Spider-Man is."  
  
"Isn't that the guy that sticks to walls and stuff?" Vincent asked him.  
  
Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, he does a little more than that, you're not from around here are you?"  
  
"Nope I'm from Canada, so I haven't read the Daily Bugle." Vincent said to him.  
  
"Wait how did you know I work there?"  
  
"It's on your press pass." Vincent said pointing at it.  
  
He looked down at it. "Oh." He said feeling like an idiot. "Hey Parker there you are." They all heard a voice say. They saw a boy about Peter's age with dark hair and a soulpatch come up to him.  
  
"Hey Michael." Peter said back. "So Peter who are your friends here?" Peter made the introductions.  
  
"Hello I'm Michael Morbius." Said Peter's friend. "So your all here for the lecture huh, well I just hope you can understand it, I f not com e and see me and I can use smaller words, I got to go Pete, see ya later." And walked off arrogantly.  
  
"Was that like a crack at us?" Kitty said annoyed that he al but call them dumb.  
  
"Yeah well he's got a huge IQ and a ego to match." Peter said to them. "Well I got to get set up for some good shots, I hope to see you guys again." There were a series of goodbyes from the X-Men to him.  
  
"Well he seemed nice." Hank said.  
  
"Ya it nice to meet someone who dosen' freak out at us." Rogue said.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
They all looked to see Amanda coming towards Kurt and then hug each other for a few seconds. "I'm so glad you're here, maybe now I can get through this without sleeping."  
  
"Ja I know vhat you mean."  
  
"Hey!" Both Vincent and Kitty said.  
  
They started to walk off towards to stage. Vincent was bumped into along the way. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"Watch it child." Said the man, who was wearing a trench coat, which was weird because of the summer heat, and he spoke with an accent, and wore some kind of dark shades.  
  
As he walked past them, Kitty said under her breath so he wouldn't hear her. "Rude much."  
  
"Man talk about attitude." Rogue said to Vincent, who nodded his head.  
  
Peter meanwhile had taken a few shots of Dr. Conner when he went to the stage, but suddenly his spider-sense started to flare up. He looked to the source and was in time to notice someone he REALLY didn't need to see here.  
  
'Otto Octavius? What's he doing here?' Peter thought to himself, he looked around for a place to chance. 'If the Doc is here, that means only trouble I better change and fast.' Peter then quietly and quickly ducked out into the nearest door.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." Connors said to the crowd. "As you know we are on the verge of a new field of study, Neo-Genetics. This new science could lead the way to curing certain diseases and conditions on a genetic level."  
  
"Our research team has come up with this." He gestured to a device on a stand. "The neo-genetic reconbinator. This device was created through the hard work of a few gifted scientists."  
  
"Yes it was, and some were thrown aside and their work stolen wasn't it!" A voice yelled out from the crowd.  
  
"What! Who said that?" Conner demanded.  
  
"I did!" The crowd seemed to part for the stranger and Conner looked at him in confusion. "You don't remember me? Fine how about this!" With that he threw his coat aside and four giant metallic tentacles which were connected to his back sprang out.  
  
One of then took the device, and the other grabbed Conner's by his throat lifting him easily in to he air. The crowd began to panic and flee causing a lot of confusion. The X-Men couldn't move well enough to get the front with all the people running scared.  
  
"Hey what's up Doc? You're not taking your meds your shrink gave you didn't you." Said a voice from above. Dr. Octopus looked up and there on the ceiling upside down was his most hated enemy. "Spider-Man!" He shouted at him.  
  
"Oh how nice of you to remember me." He said and flung himself at him. Octavius had to let go of Connor's throat to use three of his arms against him, but kept a firm grip on the device.  
  
Spider-Man continued to dodge the tentacles as best he could. He managed to dodge two of them but a third was going right for his head, he saw it coming to late to stop it, luckily it did stop. By someone gripping it.  
  
"Well that wasn't nice." Said Vincent who had flown over and grabbed the tentacle just in time. "Let's see what you can do with a limped tentacle." And tried to crush it, unfortunately that's all he did. He tried but it didn't give.  
  
"What the-"But was sent flying as another tentacle slammed into his face sending him into several people. "Ouch" He got up off the people and looked at the Doc, with an unbelieving look in his eyes.  
  
He just laughed at him. "You fool do you think you can destroy my new and improved adamantium tentacles?"  
  
"Great, that's just great, so much for the easy way." Vincent darkly said to himself.  
  
Kurt had teleported on Dr. Octopus' back, but a tentacle grabbed him by the back of his clothes and sent him hard into a fall. Amanda saw this and ran to him. Spider-Man leaped back into the fight, while dodging he tried to jam-up his tentacles with his webbing but it didn't work.  
  
The other X-Men tried to help as well. Jean was busy trying to make sure the crowd didn't get trampled or hurt from the fight, mostly from flying debris, as was Rogue who was currently trying to point people to the exits.  
  
The X-Men tried their best but the tentacles were too fast and powerful, Scott tried to take his shades off when he got a good shot, but a tentacle hit him on the head knocking him out.  
  
Kitty tried to phased through the arms thinking they would short circuit but it didn't work. So she did her best to dodge the attacks, Spider-Man was having difficulty getting in close but luckily for him he dodged the attacks easily.  
  
Beast was with the Professor making sure he was all right in the crowd. "Professor can't you enter his mind and shut him down?"  
  
"I've been trying Hank, but his mind has been altered slightly and I'm trying to make sense of it, his mind is both brilliant yet deranged, and there's something else there, that I can't identify."  
  
Vincent had tried to blast him, but then one arm too the energy bomb he threw and another slammed into his gut sending him back into Rogue. "Uhh...you alright?"  
  
"Ah think so."  
  
"This guy is SO pissing me off, I just wish everybody was out so I don't have to worry about hurting anyone going full out." He grabbed her hand helping her up.  
  
Unfortunately the device the Doc had in his tentacle hit the stage and suddenly activated. "Uh oh, that's not good." Spider-Man quickly said. Then several small beams of light came out of the machine. They went wide, and then the device seemed to overload and fry itself.  
  
The beams for the most part missed everyone, yet one of them had hit Rogue and Vincent while he was helping her up, and Amanda as well. They all screamed out in pain before falling to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Damn you Spider-Man and those mutants, the device it ruined!" And in his rage threw it at Spider-Man, witch he easily jumped over, and it continued to sail across the room before going through a window.  
  
"Hey your going to have to pay for that, those things don't come cheep." Spider-Man shot at him. Dr. Octopus was about to say something when he grabbed his head, and suddenly fell down.  
  
"Uh, that's a new one." Spider-Man said dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long." Xavier said to him, who was rolling up to him, the crowd had gone by then and Xavier could move around in his chair without being obstructed. "But his mind is a vary difficult thing to navigate, it took me a while to find how to make him go to sleep."  
  
Spider-Man was taken aback. "You mean you made him take a nap? When will he wake up?"  
  
Xavier smiled at him. "Not for some time I can assure you."  
  
"Well thanks, that was a little easier than most times, now if you excuse me I think I should leave before the boys in blue show up, then and me don't exactly see eye-to-eye."  
  
"Before you leave, I would like the chance to talk to you in the future if possible."  
  
"I'll...think about it, I know were to find you if I agree to." Then he shot a web line up to the ceiling and crawled his way out one of the windows.  
  
"Professor!" Xavier turned his head, and he could see Hank looking over Vincent and Rogue. "Hank what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, they were hit by that machine's energy and knocked them out, we need to get them back to the institute."  
  
"Professor!" Xavier looked to his right and saw Kurt carrying Amanda in his arms. "She vas hit too, she needs help!"  
  
He noticed also that Jean was helping up Scott, who was just recovering from being knocked out. Xavier didn't see Amanda's parents so he nodded to Kurt. "I think we should take her with us, Hank might need to treat her, I'll contact her parents and let them know."  
  
Hank carried Vincent in his arms, while Kitty with Jean's help got Rogue out of there too. They all made their way to the van. No one stopped them or even seemed to notice them, mainly because the Professor was 'masking' them from the crowd and the police that came.  
  
They gently loaded up everyone and quickly made their way home.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: SIDE EFFECTS  
  
See I wasn't laying four Marvel character and to those who don't know here they are:  
  
1) Peter Parker "Spider-Man" (Duh, who wouldn't know this)  
  
2) Otto Octavius "Dr. Octopus" (Pretty self-evident)  
  
3) Dr. Curt Connors "The Lizard" (Will the Lizard show up, maybe, maybe not I haven't decided yet)  
  
4) Michael Morbius "Morbius the living Vampire" (Same as the Lizard, though if Damn-my-name-is-taken is reading, he's not like your OC Van, actually he's a real character from Marvel and could easily kick Van's ass, no offence.)  
  
Oh and yes to those Marvel fans out there Doc Oc's tentacles were originally not adamantium, but he did get them upgraded a few times, plus Vincent would have shredded the older ones, so where's the fun in that.  
  
Wow can you believe I did all of this in one day? Remember to review! 


	4. side effects

Eden: Same here, Spidey is my favorite Marvel hero and the X-Men my favorite team.

yae yang: well you'll see later on.

Red Witch: glade you liked the Spider-Man cameo and he might be back. Though if he joins the X-Men, I don't think so, at least not in this story.

ENTER DAYTRIPPER

CHAPTER 4: SIDE EFFECTS

After the rush back to the Institute Amanda, Rouge and Vincent were taken to the medical ward immediately.

They were placed on the medical beads, and McCoy with Jean's help began to examine them. They were currently sweating a lot, were running a temperature, and were moving slightly and moaning a little in obvious pain and discomfort.

Kurt had to be sent out of the room, because every time Amanda or Rogue would moan out, he would get frantic. He was outside trying to sit still in the chair, but with one of his friends, his sister and his girlfriend behind those doors, the waiting was driving him up the wall.

When the Sefton's came they too wanted in, but the Professor told them they had to wait. Xavier explained to them what had happened and that any other hospital wouldn't know how to handle what ever happened to Amanda and the others as well as here.

They had to agree to that, seeing that Curt's work in neo-genetics was a new field, and Hank had reviewed all the note and articles on the subject. So they waited with Kurt. None of them said a word to each other.

But they could all see the worry in each others eyes and body language. Kurt had left once only to get his rosary beads. He started to pray, since it was the only thing he felt he could do and would help.

Even though he said the prayers in a whisper and in German, the Sefton's knew the meaning if not the words behind them, and silently thanked him for his prayers. Margali actually said a few herself in her head.

Curt Connor wasn't doing to well. He had made it home to New York to his lab hoping to get there in time. His body was slowly getting more and more painful.

He had hoped he had found a cure, that he had beaten 'It'. But today at the presentation one of those wildly shooting rays from the reconbinator had hit him.

At first he though maybe it missed, or hadn't had the power to do anything. But after the police had questioned him he felt it.

He felt 'the change', coming back. It was slow at first but as more time past it was growing, he knew if he didn't make it to the lab fast enough, 'It' would return, and the nightmare would begin all over again.

He had made it to the lab, he was working as fast as he could. The blood test he ran showed that the dormant DNA he had subdued was slowly reactivating. For hours he labored trying to find a way to stop it.

In the end he could fight it any longer. After hours of work he was still no closer, the old formula he used didn't work and he could feel 'It' coming. He shouted out in pain, and collapsed onto the floor.

Then he looked over at the where his left arm used to be, before the accident that had taken it from him. Now a new arm was growing there, but it wasn't human, it was reptilian.

'Oh God no, not again, please not AGAIN!' He pleaded to no one but his own mind.

That night you would hear a man scream out, in pain, in anguish, it was as if his whole being was being ripped apart. Like his body, his mind, even his humanity was being torn apart and then the scream was replaced by a bloodthirsty roar that was anything but human.

THE NEXT DAY

Margali and her husband had spent the night in one of the guest rooms, Beast had told them all that all three of them were stable, yet were still unconscious. He was still working of their blood test to find out what exactly was wrong with them.

Kurt hadn't left Amanda's side the entire time he was let back him, when Beast said he had done all that he could. Kurt was next to her bed holding her hand. He looked to his left and Rogue was there, and Vincent beyond her. They were all just laying there so still, yet at least they looked peaceful and that they no longer were groaning in pain. Kurt had fallen asleep and just woke up, hoping it was all just a bad dream, but when he saw Amanda laying there, his heart sank.

"Please meine Liebe, wake up." Kurt sadly said to her. He was holding her hand with both of them now. "I vish you veren't like this, this is all meine fault, if I hadn't been there you vouldn't have gone over to me, and you wouldn't be here."

"It's all meine fault." He cried out to her. He placed his head down on her bedside, and began to cry a little.

"Kurt?" said a weak voice. Kurt looked up and saw Amanda's eyes opening slightly.

"AMANDA!" Kurt yelled out. She opened her eyes and saw Kurt looking over her. Kurt wasted no time, and embraced her. He let go and pulled back slightly he held her head between both of his hands looking into her eyes. "Amanda how do you feel?"

She groaned a little. "Like my body was pulverized. Kurt what happened?"

"You vere hit by something from zat device yesterday."

"YESTERDAY?"

"Ja, you and the otherz have been out for a whole day."

"Others what others?"

Kurt pulled back and she saw Rogue and Vincent laying in beads to her left. "Oh no, Kurt are they okay?"

"Ve don't know, but if you've waken up then they should to Ja?"

"I think so, I mean why shouldn't they." Amanda looked at Kurt closely now and could see dark circles under his eyes and his fur was all messed up. "Kurt how long have you've been here?"

"I never left your side."

She was touched that he would be there for her, she drew him forward and hugged him. "Thanks." She whispered to him. She pulled away slightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Now you should really get some sleep mister." She mockingly ordered him. "I can see how tired you are."

"But you just woke up and-"

"And nothing Kurt. You've been here all night you look like I how I feel. Besides I'm awake now, and I can't have you hurting yourself from lack of sleep over me." She said to him, while caressing his check.

He took her hand and then gently kissed it. "If you insist liebe, I should tell your parents your awake."

"My parents are here too?"

In the kitchen the Sefton's were trying to eat breakfast but didn't take much. They were too worried to eat. In fact everyone wasn't saying much or doing much. They were all waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly Kurt teleported in, causing everyone to jump. Kurt looked around and saw Amanda's parents, he bolted right to them. "She's awake, Amanda's awake!"

"What!?" Both of her parents said at once. Kurt wasting no time took both of their hands and teleported them to the medical ward. They arrived in the infirmary slightly dazed, but got over it when they saw Amanda was awake. They instantly came over to her, hugging her, tears falling off their faces.

Hank came in then, someone who was there in the kitchen had told him Amanda was awake, he began to check her out, and see if there was anything wrong with her.

"Do you guys mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to die in peace." Came a groggy voice. They looked and saw that Vincent was on his side, his back to them and his right arm covering his head.

Hank went over to check on him. "How do you feel?"

There was only a groan at first, then he answered. "Like the Juggernaut was river dancing on my body with cleats on, and my brain feels like it was strip minded, other than that I feel like Hell."

"Well I'm not surprised Amanda seemed to feel the same way and when Rogue wakes up I sure-"

"Wait! What about Rogue?" Vincent bolted up and looked around, and saw Rogue there laying on the bead next to him. He nearly jumped off the bead, if Hank hadn't stopped him.

"Hold on, you're in no condition to move just yet, and you still have an IV in your left arm."

Vincent looked down and saw it, then looked up at Hank. "Take it out, or I'll rip it out." He said seriously, and Hank knew he would do it. So he removed it and Vincent jumped off the bead as soon as he did.

He was a little wobbly on his feet but was able to sit next to her. "What happened to us?" He asked never taking his eyes of her. Hank explained what had happened that day, and that Rogue would most likely wake up soon.

"I'm going to need to run a few test on you now, to see if anything is wrong with you." Hank told him.

Vincent didn't say anything for a minute then nodded his head, they left for a more isolated area of the lab were he could examine him more thoroughly.

"He doesn't seem to like this place much." Amanda's father said.

"Vell he has...issues with medical places...they bring out...bad memories in him." Kurt told them. They didn't really understand but they got the idea it must have been a painful experience.

"Kurt is that you?" Now Rogue was coming around. Kurt immediately went to his sister's side.

"Feeling better?" Kurt said with a smile.

"Uh, no ah don't. What happened to meh?" Kurt explained all the things that had happened, when he was done Hank and Vincent came back in, Vincent seeing Rogue was awake was immediately at her side.

He nearly tried to hug her, but Hank had taken off her green cover, and now only had the green tank top on, and no gloves. She could see in his eyes, that he wanted to hold her, and she wanted it too, but they kept themselves under control, though it was difficult given the circumstances.

"You know I'm really getting tired of waking up in this place." He joked to her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Please, ya think your tired of it, ah've nearly spent almost as much tyme here than ah did at school." She said back, they both smiled slightly then.

"Well if you don't mind, and if Mr. McCoy says it's all right I really need to get out of here, but if you don't want to leave I won't." Vincent said to her.

She knew what these places did to him, if it wasn't for her she knew he would have been gone in a second. "It's alright go, ya would only drive meh crazy with your nervousness."

He smiled lovingly at her, then looked to Hank, who only nodded, and he was literally gone in a second.

"Your right he really doesn't like these places." Mr. Sefton said to Kurt, who only nodded.

After Rogue was examined in her bead, he took another blood sample. He'd taken one from each of them (although in Vincent's case he was so nervous about being here and about the needles, he couldn't concentrate or relax enough at first to turn off his invulnerability, and Hank had three needles break off on his skin.).

He was going to study them and see if anything had happened on a genetic level.

Rogue had also had enough of being here, and Amanda's parents were helping her off her bead. They were both getting off facing each other when Rogue got a head rush, and momentarily lost her balance and when her arms shot out to grab hold of something he accidentally hit Amanda, with her bare hand, on Amanda's exposed arm.

She jerked back instantly "Ah'm sorry ah-"But she stopped. Nothing had happened. Amanda and Kurt who both knew what her powers could do were in just as much shock. They yelled out for Beast and he ran back in.

They were all speaking at once, and Hank had to settle them down. He pointed to Rogue to tell him what happened. When she did, she spent the next hour being looked over by McCoy and Xavier.

At first she though she lost her powers but instead she had what she had always hoped for and dreamed for. She had control over it, well nearly control. It took some effort on her part to turn it on or off, and Xavier said it would get easier in time.

But she didn't care about that. She could touch, she could feel, she could...

A though hit her then, something she had been fantasizing about for the longest time. She rushed out of the infirmary and up the stairs. She ran past a few people, who jumped out of her way because they didn't want to be run over, and that fact she had so much exposed skin.

She stopped just outside his door. She slowed her breathing and slowly opened it. She went in and saw him there on his bead. Vincent was sitting cross-legged and was obviously meditating.

She quietly walked over to him, and sat down in from of him, he didn't move or acknowledge her, so he was in a deep meditation. She got a huge smile on her face as an idea came to wake him up.

She leaned in closer, her heart was beating faster now, and lightly kissed him on the mouth. At first he didn't do anything, then he responded.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and jerked back, he nearly fell onto his back but put his arms behind him, to support him up. "ROGUE? What, how did you, did we just, is this a dream, how is it possible?"

She just smiled at him. "Looks like that thing gave meh control over mah powers, what you don't like it?" she faked being hurt.

Vincent then got a huge smile on his face, and moved in closer to her, and this time he started the kiss. He placed his right hand at the back of her head, his left around her waist. She in turn wrapped her own arms around him.

He fell back onto the bead gently and she followed. For her it was the greatest sensation in her life. He had always feared she would go through life without knowing what this was like.

She didn't think it could get any better, then she felt his tongue going across her lower lip in their kiss. She opened her mouth to allow it in. As soon as he had, she let out a moan of pleasure, and returned to favor.

She deepened the kiss as much as she could, and savored every moment of it. She was in heaven now, her dream that she had though would never come was actually happening.

After a few minute they parted, both gasping for breath and both red from it.

"Wow." Vincent breathed out.

"Ah'll say." She returned, then rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head next to her head.

They just laid there enjoying each other's warmth.

"I guess this mean your going to need to go shopping soon." Vincent said to her. She pushed off the bead slightly and looked down at him in confusion. "Well now that you don't have to worry about skin to skin contact you don't have to wear all that bulky clothing anymore in the summer. I've seen how uncomfortable you get outside."

"Your right, ah finally can, thank ya for reminding meh." She kissed him gently on the lips then got off and started towards the door.

"What your going now?"

She looked over her should and smiled at him. "The best things come to those that wait sugar." Then walked off.

Vincent however just smiled and laid back into his bead, he had learned patience and he would have waited forever to touch her, since they've been going out for about a month now, he could wait a little longer.

Besides with his memory all he had to do was remember the last few minutes, and he would be happy, which he did.

Rogue was walking down the hall a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Rogue is it like true?" She turned around to see Kitty coming up from behind her. Kitty stopped at her said and walked beside her best friend. "Well is it, can you like actually touch now?"

Rogue's smile actually got a little more bigger. "Yeah I can." Kitty jumped up with joy and hugged her friend for the first time without worry of her powers. Rogue hugged back, it felt so good to finally not be afraid.

"Does Vincent know yet?" Kitty asked her, Rogue blushed a little remembering what had just happened. "Ya he does."

Kitty could see her blushing and had an idea how he found out. Rogue was so wrapped up in her memory she not only didn't notice where they were going, but that Kitty was talking to her, until Kitty yelled out her name.

Rogue slightly annoyed at her, was about to scold her, when she noticed that Kitty seemed a few feet shorter, she looked down to see that she was actually two feet off the ground.

Then she suddenly found herself falling hand on her butt. "Ow-wait a minute, that didn' hurt."

Kitty offered her a hand and while pulling up Kitty yelled out. "OW! Rogue not so hard!"

"Kitty are ya all right?" Kitty was currently flexing her hand trying to get the circulation flowing again. Rouge then looked at one of her hands, she had a though, but if she was wrong this was really going to hurt.

She sent her fist into the nearest wall, and it went right into it. She pulled it out, and opened and closed it, she was completely unharmed, but on the inside was starting to freak out.

"Uh...I think we need to get you to Mr. McCoy." Kitty concernly said to her.

Meanwhile Amanda, her parents and Kurt were walking out of the infirmary.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE HAD IT YOU LITTLE FLYING REPTILE!"

"Oh no not again." Kurt groaned. Then came Lockheed being chased by Bobby. Bobby threw a snowball at Lockheed, but missed and it sailed right into Amanda.

She yelped, then there was a bright light and she was gone, and the snowball that would have hit her hit Kurt in the face instead. Then there was another bright light and she was back only a few feet away.

"Kurt...what just happened?" Amanda asked him, as calmly as possible. Amanda's mother had feinted and her husband just caught her in time.

"I zink we need you to see heir McCoy again." Kurt said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

A seemingly ordinary couple were walking the streets of New York, they wasn't anything you might call special, they were just two normal people out walking and talking.

Unfortunately they were also in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were walking near an alley, his alley.

"FEED FEED" His instincts screamed at him, he was in the alley, he had stalked these two for a few blocks, they were unaware of him.

He positioned himself near the opening. He was hidden in the darkness, they had no chance of seeing him.

"FEED FEED" They screamed again.

They came closer now. They were in the middle of the space the perfect time to strike. The woman was closer to him, so with lightning speed he grabbed her into the darkness. She screamed but it was cut off almost instantly. Her boyfriend looked into the darkness, he called out her name with everything he had. He knew she was in trouble, but he couldn't just leave her so he ventured into the dark.

It was brave, it was something one did because for he loved her and would do anything for her. It was also the last thing he did.

He searched in the dark looking for her, he thought he heard something move behind him, and turned around.

The last thing he saw were two red glowing eyes and fangs coming towards him.

Then it was over.

In the morning their bodies were found, the news reports said they had been attacked by what seemed like an animal of all things, even though they were in the heart of one of the world's largest cities.

If only they knew the truth of what was now prowling the nights.

NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: THE MANY FACES OF EVIL


	5. the many faces of evil

Chargone: Glad your liking this, and see the title for the next chapter in answer to your spidey question. (Yes the show was cancelled I know that really sucks)  
  
Eden: I did give her the 'Ms. Marvel' powers, but she got them a different way in my version, you'll see in more detail in this chapter.  
  
yae yang: Hey surprises make an interesting story, and I do try to keep you interested.  
  
Shadow-Spider & moondragon-1001: LOL glad you liked it so much  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE MANY FACES OF EVIL  
  
So they were back in the medical lab...again.  
  
Amanda's mother had regained her senses and Rogue and Amanda were talking about their newfound abilities.  
  
Vincent had been called down by the Professor also, because he too must have been altered in some way and they needed to know. Vincent walked in, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked. When Hank saw him he gave him a raised eyebrow and had an amused look on his face. Vincent looked on in confusion.  
  
"Uh, Vincent." Rogue said to him, when he looked over she was pointing at her lips. He was confused at first then when he touched his, and looked at his fingers they had a purple color to them.  
  
And not just any purple, it was Rogue's current shade of lipstick purple. "Oh Hell." He quickly said whipping it off. "So that's why I was getting some weird looks on my way here."  
  
Amanda burst out laughing at his reaction, while Rogue had an amused smile and trying not to blush at the memory of what they did earlier. Kurt was looking back and forth between Vincent and Rogue, then looked at Vincent with an intense look.  
  
"Dude vhat vere you and mein sister doing?" Kurt asked him.  
  
"Ah crap, not this again." Vincent groaned to himself.  
  
"Kurt." Rogue said, he looked over at her, but froze when he saw the glare she was giving him. "Ah thought we've been through this already, you are my LITTLE brotha so stay out of my relationships." You could almost see her breath from the coldness in her voice.  
  
Kurt who remembered in great detail their last 'talk' was not going to push the issue, and just nodded his head furiously and shut upped. He may be protective of his sisters, but he wasn't suicidal enough to go up against her.  
  
"So anyways...what's up?" Vincent innocently asked them. They filled him in on the apparent side effects that seemed to have showed up.  
  
Hank had gone to check on some data, and had returned with some papers, and a steel bar, which he handed to Rogue and told her to bend it. She did with little effort.  
  
"Vincent are you feeling at all drained or tired?"  
  
"Uh...no not really."  
  
Beast handed him the bent bar and told him to straighten it. Which he did just as easily as Rogue.  
  
"Fascinating, do you still poses all of your other abilities?" He asked him.  
  
Vincent checked out all of his powers, he levitated off the ground, ran out of the room and back in a second, and formed a ball of energy.  
  
"Well it seems Rogue didn't absorb your powers but I do think she copied them, perhaps permanently." Beast told them. "Most likely because you two were touching each other, some how the genetic traits of your powers must have been sent to her, most likely because of her own mutation."  
  
"Are ya saying not only do ah have control over mah own powers, ah have his too?" Rogue asked started by the information.  
  
"I believe so, try using super speed and energy." Hank told him. At first she tried, and Vincent helped her out by telling her how he used it, but she couldn't do it.  
  
Hank thought about it for a minute. "Perhaps you only receive some of his powers, you do seem to have strength about equal to his, you said you levitated off the ground, and you didn't get hurt when you punched through that wall, so I say you only got those traits."  
  
"That'a fine by meh." Rogue said surprisingly happily.  
  
"It is?" Vincent said to her.  
  
"Of course, even if ah can control mah powers now, ah still have to get in close to use them, and what if ah can't get to someone with powers? Ah'll be pretty much useless, at least now ah can give it out, and take it too with your powers."  
  
"Excuse me but Mr. McCoy, have you found out anything for why Amanda...well...disappeared?" Her father asked.  
  
"Oh yes I have." Hank said turning around to face them. "You see Amanda had a dormant X-gene like a lot of people do, but it was never activated you see, I believe that ray acted as a catalyst to activate the dormant gene."  
  
"You mean I'm a mutant?" Amanda said excitedly.  
  
"Oh no." She mother said. Amanda quickly faced her mother.  
  
"What! What wrong with being a mutant?" She said angrily. "I mean you've seen how everyone here is, and just because I can teleport it seems doesn't make me a bad-"She didn't finish because as she was talking, at that last bit she gestured wildly with her left hand and a bolt of while light shot out.  
  
It sailed straight to Vincent and blasted him in the chest, he was too preoccupied to notice it in time, and it sent him into the wall hard enough to crack it. Vincent groaned and began to stand back up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Vincent are you all right?" Amanda asked worriedly, thinking she might have hurt him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine." He shook his head to clear it. "What the Hell was THAT? Seriously what exactly was that, it looked like energy, but I've been hit with energy before, it doesn't fell like THAT."  
  
"Apparently Amanda you can do more than just teleportation." Hank said.  
  
"Ya think?" Vincent said to him.  
  
****  
  
SAVAGE LAND  
  
Magneto was overlooking the construction of his new citadel in the Savage Land in his private room. The room was huge, and filled with metallic objects, some as art other as furniture, there was also a control station, and a raised platform with a huge throne-like chair on it. The far wall was one big glass window in which was currently looking out of.  
  
His citadel would be a place for all mutants who shared his vision of the future to thrive and prepare for the coming war.  
  
He already had new members in a new brotherhood here, and was looking among those to rise to the ranks of Acolyte, his personal elite team. He already had Gambit, Pyro, Colossus, and Sabertooth, but he needed more especially to face off against Charles and his own group.  
  
He had already formulated a plan to get the original Brotherhood, to leave Bayville and join him there, but he needed to be sure of their loyalties, he wanted to make sure they thought of humans just as he did.  
  
Plans were already in motion, thanks to Sinister.  
  
He was looking out basking in the glory that was being built here, when none other than Sinister entered his private room. "You have something to report?" He said to him not bothering to turn around.  
  
Sinister smiled even though it was for his own ego and not for anyone else. "Yes I have. I have found a new candidate for us. His name is Lucas, or as he like to call himself Legion, and I do believe you'll find this interesting."  
  
"Apparently he's Charles's own son." Magneto turned around at that. "I thought he had no children." He said to Sinister.  
  
"Apparently he did have one, and not only does he has powers that rival his father's he might actually be stronger than him, and to make it better he hates Charles, so I think recruitment would be fairly easy."  
  
Magneto nodded his head. "Then make it so."  
  
Before Sinister left he added one more thing. "Oh and I believe he's also the answer to a problem we have. As you know The Juggernaut was taken to the new high security prison called The Abyss. Well with his help not only should we be able to free him, but there is another individual there that could be of use to use as well."  
  
"And that would be?" Magneto asked.  
  
"A boy with no name, especially since he has ten different personalities now, but when I knew him before his powers came about, and his madness, he was called Prodigy 10."  
  
*****  
  
The Sefton's had just gotten home, and were...'discussing' a something made to them by the Professor.  
  
"But why can't I? I'm going to need to learn how to control these things." Amanda angrily said to her parents.  
  
Okay so they were arguing.  
  
"Amanda, I saw that Danger Room of theirs, and I heard how Xavier trains his students." Her mother said to her. "I don't want you to train there if that's what he will put you through."  
  
"Mom it's not like anyone gets seriously hurt or anything, besides what happens if I lose control?"  
  
"You're not going to lose control because I don't want you to use your...powers." Her father said.  
  
"What! It's not like I can not use it even if I wanted to, besides are you telling me you don't want me to use them, because you don't want the world to know you have a freak for a daughter?"  
  
"Amanda that's not true, your are not a freak, you're our daughter no matter what." Her mother said to her, gently taking her by the arms.  
  
"She's right honey." Her father said to her. "You are our daughter no matter what, but I also don't want you to face the things people will say to you, or do to you if they found out about you."  
  
"But I'll need to learn how to control this if I do try and hide it, besides everyone already pretty much treats me as an outcast because I hang out with mutants." Amanda told them. "How would it be any different?"  
  
Her father gave a deep sigh. "Most likely a lot worse, you know that."  
  
Amanda did know, she did still have a few friends left, but if they knew she was a mutant now too, she wasn't sure even if they would stick around, plus she'd seen how the others got treated. It wasn't fair that they were treated like that, but if her options were to hide herself from the world or be true to herself, she didn't care what other people knew it or not.  
  
She was going to tell her parents that when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who the Hell could that be?" Her father said angrily. He went to open the door and there were three people standing there, two of them with armbands and the 'leader' of the group had a button that said FOH on it.  
  
"Hello I'm with the FOH, the Friends of Humanity." He said in a perky Jehovah Witness like tone.  
  
"The Friends of Humanity? Never heard of you." Mr. Sefton said.  
  
"We're new." He said with a smile. "We believe in protecting humanity from certain threats."  
  
"What kind of threats." He asked warily.  
  
"Mutants." He plainly said, though when he said it, it came out with a tone of hatred and his pleasant face seemed to change almost into a scowl for a second. "We are recruiting like minded people to help deal with this treat, and to out any mutants or mutant sympathizers."  
  
"Let me get this straight." Mr. Sefton said slowly getting angry. "You want me to join some group that goes around and what? Terrorizes innocent people, make their lives a living Hell, and force them out of our neighborhood, and if they don't then what, FORCE them out!"  
  
"We have to do what is necessary for our species!" The FOH man yelled back.  
  
"Well then why don't you get off my property and go and get some white hoods and matching cloaks!" Then slammed the door on them.  
  
He turned around to see his wife and daughter there. He immediately saw the look of fear on Amanda's eyes, and went over to her. He hugged him as soon as he was close enough.  
  
"Daddy what if they find out..." She said while burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Nothing will happen, I won't let it." He said to her.  
  
She broke off, a few tears running down her face. Amanda was worried what would happen to her family if those FOH people found out about her. "I...I don't....I don't want you or mom to be hurt because of me, but I don't know how long I can go without something happening."  
  
"We'll just have to do our best." He said to her.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
The FOH members were leaving when the leader of the group turned around to looked intensely at the house.  
  
"John what is it?" One of the FOH members asked him.  
  
"It just seemed that man was a little TOO vocal about us. I think I'll call Creed." He took out a cell phone and made a call.  
  
FOH HQ-NEW YORK SATE CHAPTER  
  
Graydon Creed the man in charge of the FOH of the entire sate of New York was at his desk, looking over reports. 'Some mutant sightings in Jersey, something about a devil in Hell's Kitchen, some sightings of a giant lizard, and of all things giant turtles in New York City.'  
  
Creed shook his head. 'I need to get some new people in New York, especially those that aren't drunks or high. Giant lizards and turtles, please.'  
  
His phone rang, he checked the ID on the phone. It was one of his agents in Bayville. Bayville, was his priority target in his area because of all of the mutants in that town, and that mutant school.  
  
"Creed go." He said.  
  
"Sir I think we found a house that either harbors a mutant or are sympathizers."  
  
"Look in on it, if it's a freak make a example of it, if they're sympathizers put them on the list." Creed told him.  
  
"I'm on it sir."  
  
BAYVILLE  
  
It was a few days, and Amanda was struggling with her powers. Sometimes she would end up in other parts of the house by accident, and a few things had ended up being destroyed by her force bolts as she called them.  
  
She didn't even leave the house because she was so scared. Her parents were worrying and didn't know what to do. If this kept up she would never gain control and what would happen when she had to go back to school.  
  
Both of her parents had talked long and hard that night, and the next morning had a talk with Amanda.  
  
"Amanda we've had a ling talk, and we know that you've been trying to control your powers but we agree that you need help." Her father began.  
  
"So we will agree to let Xavier help you, under a few conditions." Margali said. Amanda's face light up and she could barely contain her excitement.  
  
"First off, you'll go over there to train, but your not moving in there unless you have to, we want you to have a normal life as long as possible, so as long as people don't know you're a mutant, you'll stay with us."  
  
"Secondly, your are not going to go on any of those fights they get into, another thing is we want you to be careful not to use your powers in public. So what do you say?"  
  
Amanda didn't need a second to think things out, she immediately said yes, and after a call to Xavier's she would begin her training tomorrow. Amanda could barely sleep the entire time, and as soon as she was ready was out the door and headed to the Institute.  
  
She ran up to the front door and was met by Ororo. They exchanged pleasantries and she lead her to the back yard were Kurt and Xavier were waiting for them.  
  
Xavier wheeled up to her with a pleasant smile. "I'm glad you're here Amanda."  
  
"Thank you Professor." She smiled back.  
  
"Well then, I have two people who will help you with your powers Amanda." Xavier gestured to Kurt. "Kurt here will help you with your teleportation powers."  
  
"So who's the second?" She asked.  
  
Xavier looked up, and Amanda followed suit. Vincent came down from the sky, and landed right next to her, then they saw Rogue fly down but not as gracefully, in fact she landed hard on the ground and tripped.  
  
Vincent winched and helped her up. "Your doing a lot better, you just need to work on your landings a little more."  
  
Rogue looked a little pissed that she still could land properly yet.  
  
"As you can see, Vincent is currently teaching Rogue how to use the powers she copied from Vincent, and since he's also the only one with powers similar enough to your own force bolts, he'll try and teach you to use them." Xavier said.  
  
"So when do I begin?" She asked, and Kurt took her hand and led her to the center of the back yard, for her first lesions in teleportation.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: A SPIDER, A LIZARD, AND A VAMPIRE, OH MY 


	6. a spider, a lizard and a vampire oh my

Damn-my-name-was-taken: It's nice that your back, hope you had a good vacation, although that's a nice idea for a sequel I wanted to explore things a little more, in fact I'm thinking of making my own world, I'm in the process of planning out the next story after this.  
  
Chargone: hope you like SG-12  
  
yae yang: Well your going to find out what the FOH are up too.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 6: A SPIDER, A LIZARD, AND A VAMPIRE, OH MY  
  
Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man was currently web swinging, through New York.  
  
Ever since Dr. Connors' disappearance he checked the place after the cops left. The lab was trashed, and he saw the claw marks of something he hoped he never see again. After looking through the notes that were still left and going through what he was working on he knew The Lizard was back.  
  
He was also lucky that New York's finest didn't know what was going on, or would understand what was on the notes, so they didn't take them for evidence.  
  
Then the animal attacks started. He knew that The Lizard was an uncontrollable animal, okay a freaking huge and ferocious animal, that tried to more than once to eat him.  
  
But he couldn't remember the Lizard going after so many people, there were already seven different victims. It seemed strange, usually the Lizard would hold up somewhere and stakes his territory and stays there.  
  
These attacks however were all over Manhattan. Not his style at all.  
  
Which was way on a Saturday night he was out on the town looking for a giant scaly lizard most likely in a trashed up lab coat, instead of out on a date.  
  
Yeah right, who am I kidding. MJ moved to this new school for actresses out of sate, Felicia and I broke up and she left for Europe or somewhere, although if the Mona Lisa gets stolen by someone in a cat suit, I think I'd know where she was.  
  
Peter sighed to himself. Things could definitely be better. It was nearing midnight and the only things he had done was stop a few muggings, a couple of break-ins, someone trying to boost a car, and of all things a stickup from a guy in a clown suit.  
  
Only in New York, Peter thought to himself. He was about to try the other part of Manhattan, when his spider-sense kicked in. He looked around to see where it was coming from. It seemed that an alley was the spot.  
  
He swung over causing a person near the alley to run like hell away from him when he saw Peter. 'I really need to get a PR person.'  
  
He jumped into the alley, his spider-sense was going off like crazy now. "Okay scalely I know you're here, and I know you know I'm here, so let's just forget the standard fight for once. I mean come on you know I'll always win the finale round, so come on the easy way...please?"  
  
Just then his spider-sense went into overdrive and he leaped onto the wall avoiding an attack. 'Way do they always HAVE to do it the hard way. I bet Daredevil dosen't have to put up with this.'  
  
"You spoiled my meal spider." Said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Okay....that didn't sound like the Lizard." Peter said, for one thing when The Lizard did have the ability to speak it had a vary reptilian style to it, suck as he would say sssspider, not just spider.  
  
Then what ever it was seemed to fly up to Spider-Man, and grabbed him. They both continued to fly upward, and Peter was just able to get out of his grasp, and fall to the rooftop.  
  
On closer inspection from the light of the city he could see this treat a little more clearly. Whoever, or whatever it was, was dressed all in black, with a black leather trench coat, he couldn't make out the face, because it was obscured by long dark hair.  
  
"I need to feed and if I need to spider, I will feed on you!" and then lunged at Peter with great speed. Peter was barely able to dodge the attack, and then the back-hand by tall dark and scary.  
  
Peter got in a punch that seemed to stager him, then he threw his head back and saw the face for the first time, as the hair was sent to the back. His face was pale, had red eyes his nose looked almost bat-like and had two fangs.  
  
If Peter had to guess he'd say that he was looking at a vampire, and a familiar looking one too. They continued to brawl then it hit him why he looked so familiar.  
  
"Michael? Michael Morbius?" He asked.  
  
He stopped. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Morbius what happened to you?" Peter asked him, shocked that this 'vampire' was someone he knew, and was most likely the one who was really responsible for the killings. "Why are you doing this, you're a smart man, you were going to be a scientist."  
  
Morbius took a step back. "I made a mistake, and it cost me. I can't help it, I NEED to feed, it needs to be fresh, it needs to be human, I can't live without it. If certain people need to die in order for me to live, then so be it."  
  
"You can't mean that." Peter said horrified.  
  
"I do, survival of the fittest." Morbius said then took to the air, and left Peter just standing there, he snapped out of it, and tried to chase him down but Morbius was just too fast in the air, and he lost him.  
  
'Oh yeah, my life could definitely go better.' Peter thought to himself.  
  
******  
  
Back in Bayville it had been a few days since Amanda began her training. She was getting the hang of teleportation pretty fast, and her force bolts were also coming alone, though there were a few incidents.  
  
Sometimes she ended up in the wrong room, and it took her a while to actually hit her targets. Vincent had set up a group of cans for her to shot at, and it took a few tries before she hit it. He said that when she could hit a stationary target she would move on to moving and hitting a bulls eye targets.  
  
That and she seemed to eat almost as much as Kurt now, the Professor told her that her powers used up a lot of energy and her body needed to keep up with it. Although the fact that she could eat whatever she wanted and not have to worry about gaining weight, was a big plus for any girl.  
  
She was currently walking around with Kurt on her arm. They were taking a break today, since Vincent was working with Rogue to help her control her strength, and was a little busy, so after her teleportation training, Kurt asked her if she wanted to go out to get some ice cream.  
  
They were happily on their way, when they were rudely interrupted. "Well- well-well, looks-like-we-got-furball-and-his-human-play-mate." Pietro's voice said to them. They looked to their left and there were Pietro, Todd, and Fred.  
  
"Oh great vhat do you guys want?" Kurt groaned.  
  
"What we can't just say high." Pietro said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Just leave us alone." Amanda said to them. Pietro zoomed up to her.  
  
"Now why are you going out with this furry loser? Why not a girl like you go out with a good looking guy?" He said to her.  
  
Amanda scowled at him. "Kurt's better looking than you on his worst day, and I don't go out with jerks!"  
  
"Oh come on you don't really mean that do you?" Pietro said drapping an arm around her shoulder. She threw it off as soon as he put it on.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Kurt shouted, getting ready to pound him into the ground, no matter how fast he could move.  
  
"Hey I'm just kidding around here blue boy." He quickly said. "I mean I wouldn't go out with her anyways, I mean if she'd go out with a blue freak like you she is definitely one messed up human."  
  
Amanda had had enough of this, and was going to shut him up. "Try this on for a 'human'. She growled at him, then landed a force bolt fight into him, causeing him to fly back into Fed.  
  
"Whoa! Since when can she do that yo?" Todd said surprised.  
  
"Uh guys I don't think she's human, I think she's one of us." Fred said helping Pietro up.  
  
"Gee ya think!" Pietro shot at him, then glared at Amanda. "Since when can you do THAT?"  
  
Amada just glared at them and also Kurt did to. "Well that's none of your business, and for the record I can do more than that, so just leave us alone or else you'll find out. And if you ever talk to Kurt that way again I'll give you a force bolt right where guys feel it the most."  
  
They weren't sure what she meant at first then it hit then, and they mentally winched at that. Even Kurt did when he realized where she meant.  
  
"Uh guys I think we should go, we got better things to do." Todd said to them.  
  
The other two nodded and slowly walked off, Pietro glaring the entire way.  
  
Little did they know that a man who was from the FOH was following them from a distance, his orders where to follow and observe the girl and her family. He left to report in what he had found out.  
  
****  
  
Back in New York Peter was thinking about his problems. First off the research he had from Dr. Connors' showed some new type of mutation, which was why the Lizard resurfaced and he still needed to find him. Secondly he also had to deal with Morbius, and lastly he needed help.  
  
This was just too much, I can't look for Connors, and Morbius and also find a cure to them, I don't even know what happened to Morbius.  
  
Peter sat down and thought about his options. There weren't many, especially those that could help. Dr. Strange was busy, he checked earlier since vampires most likely are not in the science field, unless he slept during that class.  
  
Daredevil stays in Hell's Kitchen, and this is not the kind of thing he does.  
  
Peter thought he also needed an expert in mutation to help him find the cure. Wait a minute. Peter wondered if that Xavier guy could help. He was one of the world's experts on mutation for a reason.  
  
Well Peter thought looks like I'm heeding to Bayville.  
  
****  
  
Kurt and Amanda were walking home after the Brotherhood, they did go for the ice cream but the mood was pretty much shot.  
  
"Amanda I have to ask." Kurt hesitantly said to her. "Vhy are you vith me, I'm not exactly normal, and..."  
  
Amanda cut him off. "Kurt stop that, I care about you, not because of your looks, although I do think you are cute without the image inducer on. But your also the greatest guy I know. I've...I've only liked two other boys before you and they didn't...work out." She said sadly.  
  
"Vhy." He asked her.  
  
"First of there was Roy, I had a huge crush on him. So one day I went up to him, at first he acted all nice then when I asked him out...well let me say that he was just playing with me, and he has more in common with those FOH people. He said the cruelest things to me, I was so hurt I actually ran home crying."  
  
Kurt couldn't believe someone could be so cruel to Amanda.  
  
"Then a few months before you showed up I got out of a relationship with someone named Blake. He seemed like a nice guy at first then, he asked me out and I said yes. For a few weeks everything was fine, then as time went on he got vary jealous and controlling."  
  
"Sometimes he would grab my arm so hard I would end up with bruises on them. Then one day I didn't want to go to this place with him and his friends and he got angry with me. He hit me across the face."  
  
"I went to my father and he was furious I called him over the phone and told him it was over. He came over to our home later and wanted to see me but my father got to him first."  
  
"I don't know what he said to him, but Blake left me alone, and I'm glade. That's one of the reasons why I'm with you Kurt. You're kind, gentle and caring, nothing like then those two."  
  
Kurt was speechless. He never knew about any of this, he placed his arm around her holding her close. "I vould never harm you liebchen." Kurt said caringly.  
  
She smiled up at him and reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I know." She kissed him gently on the lips and they walked on hand in hand.  
  
They came upon her home and they say something was wrong there was a car in the driveway she didn't recognize and also the door was opened.  
  
AS they got closer they heard shouting and they both ran inside. There they saw several men in ski masks with a variety of blunt weapons, one had a baseball bat, a lead pipe, and other things. Amanda Also saw her father on the floor, with blood on his head, her mother bent over him.  
  
One of them noticed them come in. "There she is the freak!" A few of them made their way to them and Kurt leaped at them. He kicked two of them in the chest sending them flying into their friends.  
  
Amanda went to her parents while Kurt did his best to fend off the intruders. "Mom is he okay?" She asked her mother worried about her father.  
  
Her mother was cradling her arm. "I think he's alright he's still breathing."  
  
Suddenly there was one of the men above them and he was swinging a pipe towards them. "Leave us alone!" Amanda shouted and sent a force bolt into him. He flew back into a fall and groaned.  
  
Their buddies grabbed him and decided to leave. As soon as they were gone Kurt went over to them. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.  
  
"My mother's arm is hurt and my father is unconscious they need help Kurt." She said to him.  
  
Just then there were several crash sounds from glass breaking, and other sounds of explosions. The window near then smashed in a moltov cocktail was thrown in and burst into flames. Suddenly there was fire everywhere.  
  
Kurt looked at Amanda and she grabbed her mother while Kurt grabbed her father and teleported out and onto the ground. They saw the car pull away and speed off.  
  
"Kurt he needs help." Amanda said looking at her father. "Do you think you can get him to Mr. McCoy?"  
  
"Why not a hospital?" Her mother asked.  
  
"For all we know those guys either could work in a hospital or have friends there, and I want him to be safe." Amanda told her. Margali nodded her head.  
  
Kurt took her father and they both disappeared. They both waited for the fire department and the police to arrive.  
  
They did come but by the time they came their house already couldn't have been saved. The police took their statements and Amanda went with her mother to the hospital. Her mother ending up getting a cast on her arm.  
  
By the time they got the Institute it was already dark out. They got to the med lab and found Kurt and McCoy were there waiting for them.  
  
"How is he?" Margali asked.  
  
"Well he took a nasty blow to the head, but he should recover." Hank said, Margali thanked him and sat down next to her husband.  
  
"How are you doing Amanda?" Kurt asked her. She threw herself into his chest crying. "It's all my fault, they were there because of me I know it. It's my fault what happened to my family."  
  
"Nein that's not true." He gently told her.  
  
"Listen to him Amanda." Her mother said. "I don't blame you, I blame those men that came into our house those are the ones responsible."  
  
Amanda didn't know what to say, so she just let Kurt hold her and found comfort in his arms.  
  
****  
  
New York City  
  
Abandoned tunnels  
  
"Why the Hell are we down here?" One man said.  
  
"Because there's some kind of mutant freak down here" The bigger one said.  
  
"Yeah says you." Another said. "You're the only one that saw this thing."  
  
"I'm telling you it was a GAINT lizard!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, are you sure you didn't see a alligator or something?"  
  
"For starters those are a myth and they're supposed to be in the sewers not in tunnels!"  
  
"Yeah well-"He was cut off from a loud growl. "What...was...that?"  
  
Then out jumped the Lizard.  
  
"See I told you guys...guys?" He looked back and saw them all running for them, then he felt hot breath on his neck and a growl. He slowly turned and was face to face with the scaly face of the Lizard.  
  
The man screamed and the Lizard turned around fast and hit him with his tail sending him flying into the air. When he got back up he bolted to his friends and The Lizard gave case.  
  
In the darkness you could hear the terrified screams of men as they ran for their lives for miles down the tunnels.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: The Spider and Daytripper 


	7. the spider and daytripper

BlackRoseApocalyps: Sorry to hear that, I personally hate the flu with a vengeance and hope you feel better. The Netherlands, where exactly is that? Oh and I know how you feel the only way I see any Spider-Man show (especially the MTV version since I don't get MTV here) is use Kazaa.  
  
Chargone: For the vampire I wanted to bring him in because I liked that character, plus someone said they liked the character so a made him a have a little bigger part.  
  
Red Witch/Shadow-Spider: Glade you like, and here you go!  
  
yae yang: LOL Please tell me you were joking about just figuring out why it's called Enter Daytripper, if not well I can understand I didn't know until I found about her character by accident.

* * *

**  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 7: The Spider and Daytripper**  
  
The Professor had arranged for the Seftons to stay at the Institute as long as they needed. Margali thanked him, and rarely left her husband's side.  
  
Amanda had been worried sick all day about him, Kurt did his best to try and comfort her, and she appreciated everything. They ended up on the couch that night talking away, they tried to steer clear of the resent events, and just talked.  
  
Amada really didn't want to be alone, and there was no way Kurt would leave her side. They continued to talk about things, like their lives before they met each other and soon late at night Amanda who had wrapped herself around Kurt slowly went to sleep.  
  
Kurt didn't notice she was asleep for a few minutes. He just smiled down on her, and decided to just watch her for a while.  
  
When morning came Vincent was up bright and early as usual so he was leaving his room and was about to pass Scott's door when it opened. 'Huh, I guess Mr. Leader is getting up early for today' he thought to himself.  
  
Of course when Jean walked out of his room in front of Scott with only a vary large T-shit on he understood why he was up early. 'Oh I can't pass this up.' He grinned as a plan formed.  
  
"Morning." He stated, they both turned around fast, and Jean went as red as her hair, while Scott did the same.  
  
"Uh, uh..." Scott stumbled, while Jean looked to embarrassed to do anything.  
  
Vincent help up a hand. "Look your both 19 and going into collage, your both consenting adults and have been dating for I don't know how long, so it's really none of my business what you guys do."  
  
They both gave a sigh of relief as he passed them and went on his way. Then he stopped when he passed them. "If it's anyone else's business however, well that's another story."  
  
"You wouldn't." Scott said to him, his face going pale.  
  
Vince looked back with a grin. "Well let's make a deal, I keep my mouth shut, and you two owe me one."  
  
They both looked at each other, then they both said "Deal."  
  
"Oh just out of curiosity how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Not long a few weeks." Jean reluctantly said.  
  
"Oh, well in case you forgotten I'm a morning person, so you might want to try Jean's room in the girl's section if you don't want to be caught by me again."  
  
"Thought of that, but Logan prowls the girl's halls once a night." Scott said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Vincent nearly laughed but didn't want to wake anyone, so he just shook his head and went downstairs. He was about to enter the kitchen when he saw the top of a blue tail hanging over the couch.  
  
'Damn did Kurt sleep here all night?' He thought to himself, when he walked over he did see Kurt but he also saw Amanda snuggling right against him. 'Is there anyone who didn't sleep alone tonight besides me and Rogue.' At least he hoped she did, then he got the thought of spending the night with her and quickly shook his head.  
  
'Later Vincent, fantasize LATER.' He got another evil grin, he went back to his room at super speed and returned, with a camera he had. It was just one of those cheep automatic kind, but it would do.  
  
'They just look so cute together.' Then suddenly the two of them were awoken by a flash.  
  
Kurt sat straight up, and Amanda was in his lap when they both got up. They noticed that they were a few inches from each other's face and realized that they must have spent the night together.  
  
There was another flash, and to their horror was Vincent with a huge smile on his face and a camera. "It's a Kodac moment." He said before disappearing in a blur.  
  
"I zink I vill have to kill him." Kurt said.  
  
Breakfast time was a little tense for Kurt, Amanda, Jean and Scott. They were all caught by Vincent had it wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't stop grinning the entire time.  
  
Luckily Vincent had come back to Kurt and Amanda and told them he wouldn't say a word to the others, no strings attached, but they were still nervous, especially if the adults, or worse Amanda's parents found out.  
  
They didn't DO anything but fall asleep, but they both had liked it, they felt comfortable and had slept soundly and comfortably. But they weren't stupid either, when Amanda's father woke up and if he heard of it, even though he was beginning to like Kurt, Kurt wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, if he did find out.  
  
Rogue came in later, and sat beside Vincent and across from Amanda and Kurt. "Amanda, Ah'm sorry for what happened to your family."  
  
She forced a small smile. "Thanks Rogue."  
  
"It just ticks meh off that some jerks would do that." She said angrily.  
  
"I think everyone is pissed off at that Rogue, but you should learn to control herself." Vincent said calmly.  
  
"How the hell can ya be so calm and what do ya mean control myself?" She said angrily towards him, and sent her fist on to the top of the table, causing several cracks and breaks.  
  
"That's why." Vincent said to her. "You have my strength now, so you need to learn control or you could really do some damage. Remember when Kitty helped you up after you fell in the hall from accidentally levitating? You're lucky you didn't crush every bone in her hand."  
  
Rogue looked at the table and then at her hands. Even though she had regained to ability to touch, she still could kill with her hands.  
  
Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder. "Believe me I know what your going through, and I can teach you to control this strength, plus one of they ways I deal with stress like this, when I feel the need to hit something."  
  
Rogue looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I got a few simulations in the Danger Room for this kind of thing, I mean it's the only place I've ever been able to let go, if I did anywhere else I would totally trash the place."  
  
She grimaced slightly at the though of voluntarily going into the Danger Room herself, it just seemed so...wrong to actually WANT to go in there. "So that's why you lahke it so much."  
  
"That and breaking stuff is a great stress release, plus it's kind of fun." He grinned.  
  
She let out a sigh. "Fahne then let's go after ah finished."  
  
"Don't worry you'll feel much better after it." He finished.  
  
After breakfast Amanda checking in on her parents, her father was still out, but Hank said his vitals were better, her and Kurt wondered around for a bit.  
  
"Hey Kurt do you think we could check and see what Rogue and Vincent are doing in the Danger Room?" she asked him.  
  
"Vhy?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'm really curious about the Danger Room, I mean I saw the way you fought in our house, I've never seen that side of you, you were like one of those heroes in these novels I read about."  
  
Kurt would have blushed if it would show up in his fur. "Vell I don't really zink of mayself as a hero, I vas just helping you and your family."  
  
She grabbed his arm and smiled at him. "Well you are to me."  
  
Kurt was at a loss for words, he had been called many things in his short life hero wasn't one of them, though from her lips it didn't sound too bad.  
  
They made their way to the control room of the Danger Room, they found Logan looking over Rogue and Vincent. He noticed them as soon as they came in. "Elf what are you and your girlfriend doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to watch." Amanda said. Even though Logan seemed like a nice guy she was a little intimidated by him.  
  
He just grunted something and went back to watching over Vincent and Rogue in the Danger Room. Kurt and Amanda moved to the edge, Amanda gasped as she looked in on them.  
  
She heard the stories of this room, mostly from Kurt, but seeing it in action did not do it justice. There were Vincent and Rogue fighting through humanoid robots and battle drones, and tearing them apart like they were made of paper.  
  
She was transfixed on them. They both were in their uniforms which showed signs of a little damage, but they were both going none stop. Rogue was going through them with a vengeance, using a few martial art kicks and blows but mainly just ripping up anything that got in her way.  
  
Amanda thought of the stories of the Valkyries, or of the amazons, when she looked at Rogue fighting.  
  
Vincent however was different. He was seemed both in control and going loose. He used a lot more fancy yet deadly moves then Rogue, and all his moves seemed both elegant and powerful.  
  
He would also use an occasional blast, ball, or these sharp looking energy things at the robots and even a destructive wave of energy, but mostly he kept using his strength and a little speed. She had never really seen him in action, but now knew why his codename was Mayhem.  
  
She stood watching them admiring their abilities, then Logan cut in through the PA. "Alright you two that's enough. You destroyed all the drones we have and I still need some working weapons for tomorrows session."  
  
She looked down and saw that both of them nodded. Vincent was breathing a little hard and sweating a little, while Rogue looked even more exhausted. Then some kind of robots came out and started to collect all the pieces.  
  
"Mr. Logan what are those?" She asked him.  
  
"Those are some maintenance drones Forge came up for us. They can repair the Danger Room and take anything away to a facility next to the Danger Room where all the pieces are either repaired, or recycled. It cuts the cost of building new equipment all the time."  
  
After that Kurt and Amanda left she was thinking about how well those two fought and of Kurt and wished that she had their training, if she did she might have helped her parents more than she did. She didn't know if she could have prevented the fire, but she could have done more.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts as Jubilee came running up to her. "Amanda! Hank's been wanting to talk to you, your father just woke up!" She said happily.  
  
Amanda didn't waste any words, she just disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Wow I think she's getting good at that." She said to Kurt, he nodded his head and then disappeared too. Leaving Jubilee to wave away the sulfur smoke. "Although I like her way better." She grumbled to herself.  
  
In the infirmary Amanda reappeared and looked around quickly, then noticed she was facing the wall instead of the beads, and spun around to see her parents there. She ran over to her father and hugged him.  
  
Kurt appeared a few seconds after her and stood back and watched with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh daddy I'm so glad your better." Amanda said to him. He smiled down at his daughter and hugged her back.  
  
Peter had just gotten off the bus he used to get from New York to Bayville. He had found a secluded place to change. He put his normal clothes into a travel bag he brought with him. It also had the information he got from Connors' office and a few other things he found out.  
  
He place the strap over his head so it wouldn't fall or lose it and started out towards Xavier's.  
  
He had taken the time yesterday to look the place up, get the address. He stopped on one of the buildings and took out the map of Bayville he purchased from the bus station.  
  
He checked were he was on the map and the place Xavier's place was located, he swung as far as he could, then he saw the place. It was huge. He thought about going in the front door, but what do you say.  
  
High I was just in the neighborhood oh can you guys help me out? Yeah good one Peter.  
  
Well Xavier did want to talk, but I don't think it would look too good if I just went in through the front, I mean with my reputation it wouldn't be good for them, and vise versa.  
  
Then he saw the forest to the rear of the place. Well it's better than nothing.  
  
Amanda and her parents had talked about what had happened she was glad that her father didn't blame her as well, but she also had to tell them a decision she had come to.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. McCoy, Kurt." She said to get their attention. "I need to talk to my parents alone for a minute."  
  
They weren't sure what about, but they both complied. Then Amanda turned to her parents.  
  
"Okay I need to say this, so please let me finish it." She said to them, when she say that they understood she took a deep breath and went on.  
  
"I'm staying here, no I NEED to stay here, and before you can argue to point let me say I've been thinking about this all day."  
  
"First off you say it wasn't my fault what happened, but the truth is it was in part, because they were there because of me. When you guys get a new home, if I go with you I'll only make you a target again, and I won't have that."  
  
"Another reason is that with all the security here, I'm safer here than anywhere else. Plus I need to train here, I mean my powers are coming along I don't blast anything by accident a lot less, but I need more than that."  
  
"I need to be able to defend myself, because we've all found out yesterday, me most of all just how dangerous this world is, especially for those of us that are...different."  
  
They sat in silence, Amanda was prepared for the argument and it did come, but it wasn't as bad, mostly they were just trying to get her to change her mind, but in the end they saw she wouldn't budge.  
  
After about an hour they finally gave up. "So you really want to do this?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes I do, I need to do this." She said.  
  
Her father gave a deep sigh and looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. "I guess we could try this out, I mean it's not like your moving into a new city or anything, but I still worry about you."  
  
She smiled at her father. "I know and thanks, but one of the reasons I want to do this is so I can take care of myself and you don't have to worry about me."  
  
"Yes well you'll always be my little girl no matter what." He said caringly. Her mother placed her good hand on her daughter's shoulders to show that she was giving Amanda her support as well.  
  
Amanda was glad that she got them to agree. And she went off to tell the others and the Professor as well. She was also trying to figure out a code name for herself.  
  
Ever since her powers came to her, she had been thinking about it. She had teleportation like Kurt, but his was dark and smoky, one of the reasons he was codenamed Nightcrawler.  
  
Her teleportation was the opposite, like night and day. Maybe something like that. Nightcrawler, and Day...something. Then it hit her.  
  
Her father loved the Beatles and they had this song that was one of his favorites, that he played a lot. Day Tripper.  
  
It sounded kind of right to her, plus with her teleportation powers, that fit the 'tripper' part and the white light definitely went with the day.  
  
So she decided to make that her codename.  
  
Daytripper.  
  
She was really beginning to like the sound of it, and couldn't wait to tell Kurt and the others, but first she still had to find the Professor, he was most likely in his study or with one of the students.  
  
"Uh excuse me miss?" She heard someone say when she reached one of the hallways in the main level. She looked around to see who it was but saw no one.  
  
"Up here."  
  
She looked up and what, or more exactly WHO was up there and was a completely shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Could you direct me to Professor Xavier?" He said.  
  
Amanda couldn't believe this, up and the ceiling hanging upside down by his feet and hands, completely slapping all the laws of physics in the face, was none other than Spider-Man himself.  
  
"Uh....you okay?" He nervously said cocking his head to the side.  
  
Uh...uh...yeah." She quietly said. 'Nice one Amanda, you meet one of the most famous people in New York and that's what you do?' she thought to herself.  
  
He leaped down in front of her, which startled her a moment. "So..."  
  
"So...what?" she asked.  
  
She wasn't sure but she thought that he cocked an eyebrow under the mask. "Professor Xavier?" He said.  
  
Amanda snapped out of it. "Oh Right! Sorry, I was on my way to see him I can show I can take you there."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said happily. "Lead the way."  
  
And she did, though in her head he still couldn't believe this day she was having, and it wasn't even noon yet.  
  
She was beginning to wonder what else was going to happen to her that day.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: TALKS**  
  
Remember to review especially what you like, what you don't like, and what you like to see, or subjections, it helps me to write it out.  
  
Plus if you have anyone that would be interested in my story I could use the extra readers, not that there's anything wrong with you guys, I love the fact there are people out there that like my work and keep coming back for more.  
  
Oh and before I forget I had a PR thing for a friend of mine (well really he's a fellow writer that needs more PR for his story). He's Epsilon 2 and he first started out with a Dragonball Z story called Tycho now he's doing a rewritten version called Tycho v101. If you're a DBZ fan trust me you'll love this fic I do. 


	8. talks

Damn-my-name-was-taken: Sorry but I can't think of anything for SG-12 sequel, and I am working on a few one shots, but I can't help it. Lot of time on my hands + lots of ideas = lots of chapters, sorry I tried to tone it down but couldn't.  
  
yae yang: Thanks I'm glade you think the story's coming alone  
  
Red Witch: Glade your still liking it and don't worry at this rate I'll gat a new chapter out an average every 2-3 days. (Sometimes even in one if I'm motivated enough)  
  
Shadow-Spider: Glade you liked the last chapter.  
  
Eden: Yeah I've had issues like that with computers too. And I guess I should tell you which Spider-Man, mine is basically the comic one, only younger (18) and has been Spider-Man for about 2 years, he's got the web- shooters, and Norman Osborne (1st Green Goblin) is dead, like in the comics, which happened 1 year ago. (So it's kind of like Ultimate & Marvel with my own twist)  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Ah thanks I knew in was somewhere around there in Europe, but I couldn't remember exactly where it was.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 8: TALKS  
  
Amanda was currently walking the halls with Spider-Man beside her. "Nice place you guys got here."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not really living here, at least not yet." She began. "I just got my parents to agree to let me stay here after what happened and I was on my way to the Professor when I met you."  
  
"Oh...wait a minute, after what happened?"  
  
Amanda face grew sad at the memory and filled him in. She told him about the attack, and what happened to her parents.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She could tell me meant it.  
  
"I guess you most likely see a lot of bad things in the world, you know doing what you do." She said to him.  
  
"Do you mean as a hero or ...." He trailed off.  
  
She smiled at him. "As a hero of course, I don't believe a thing the Daily Bugle says about you, not after what they say about mutants."  
  
"Well to be fair that's mostly Jameson talking not everyone at the Bugle." He told her. "And yes I have seen some nasty things." The last part she noticed seemed to be a little personal for him.  
  
Tabitha came around the corner then. "Hey Amanda I've been...whoa." She said looking at Spider-Man.  
  
"Uh...hi?" He said.  
  
Tabitha had a huge smile grow on her face. "Cool! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for the Professor, I need his help with something." He told her.  
  
"Oh, okay then, hey Amanda have you got any new clothes yet?" Tabitha asked her.  
  
"No I haven't gotten the chance yet."  
  
"Well then no worries, me and the other girls are going out and taking you for a shopping trip for some new clothes, since all of your others are gone."  
  
"Well that's nice but I can only afford to-"  
  
"Not necessary the Prof. is taking care of the bill, at least for you, the others have to pay for their own of course." She smiled at her.  
  
Amanda smiled at the thought of getting something new to wear, she had been wearing the same thing as the day before, and had nothing to change into yet. "That's sounds great, let me finish talking with the Professor and I'll get ready to go."  
  
"Cool" Tabitha said. "Nice meeting you webs." And she walked off.  
  
"Webs?" Peter said.  
  
"She's a little...unique, but fun to be around." She said to him, Peter just shrugged and left it at that. They continued on their way and made it the Professor's study.  
  
"Come in you two." They heard him say.  
  
"How did he-"Peter looked at Amanda.  
  
"He's a telepath." She said to him. This caused him to be a little nervous, he didn't like the idea of someone that could get into his head.  
  
They both entered the room, Logan and Ororo were also there, Logan let out a small growl.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" He said to him.  
  
"Through the forest and past the security system you guys have." He quipped, he left out how he used his spider-sense to avoid all the alarms and triggers.  
  
Logan was taken aback as he heard him say that it was easy for him to get past the security.  
  
"It is alright Logan, I did asked him to see me the last time we met." Xavier calmly said to Logan, who was still scowling at Spider-Man.  
  
"What is it that you wanted?" The Professor politely asked.  
  
"Well this could take some time and she needed to see you too, so if you don't mind I'll let the lady go first." He said. Xavier nodded, and looked to Amanda.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you, that I've talked to my parents, and I convinced them to let me stay here full time."  
  
Xavier smiled kindly and happily at her. "Well then I formally welcome you here then. I know Kurt will be pleased with this."  
  
Amanda blushed a little. "Well...um...thanks, that's all so I'll leave you guys to whatever it is." She backed out of the room, and left them. When she left Xavier turned to Spider-Man.  
  
"Well I don't know where to being really." He said nervously. "I guess I should start off that more happened at the science show than just Doc Octopus attacking."  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Yes we've had our own fallout from that day. Two of my students were hit by a ray from that machine and one of them has new powers while we're waiting for the other one to show any signs of change."  
  
"And the girl you just met was in fact a normal human, but she too was exposed to the rays and activated a dormant X-gene in her body."  
  
"Whoa." Peter said quietly. "Well what you guys don't know is that I believe Dr. Connors was also hit with the neo-genetic recombinator, plus I think someone else was effect by it."  
  
"What makes you say that bub." Logan said to him.  
  
"Well you see a couple of years ago not long after I started out as Spider- Man, Dr. Connors was experimenting on regeneration technology, he thought he found a way with reptilian DNA and experimented on himself to re-grow his lost arm."  
  
"It worked but the reptilian DNA didn't stop and he changed into a creature called The Lizard. The Lizard is mostly a brainless, but vary large and dangerous animal." He stopped for a second to let that sink in.  
  
"Well I helped him cure himself, but it didn't prove permanent, and he had changed back into that creature several times, we both believed that we found a cure, but that ray reawakened the lizard DNA."  
  
"You see I found his lab trashed and claw marks over everything, I also found his notes. He was trying the formula we used last time, but it didn't work. He was trying to create a new one, but ran out of time."  
  
"Then there's another problem, you see there have been these attacks in New York."  
  
"Ya mean those animal attacks." Logan supplied.  
  
"Good lord you don't mean that poor man is killing." Ororo stated.  
  
"No he isn't, I thought that at first, but I found the real culprit. It's someone called Michael Morbius, somehow I think the reconbinator did something to him also, because he was a...well, don't think I'm crazy or anything but...he was like a vampire."  
  
"What do you mean vampire?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Just that, fangs, red eyes, pale skin, and a thirst for blood." Spider-Man replied.  
  
There was a silence for a few minutes. "I think we'll need to get Hank." Xavier said to them.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile while Rahne was in her room getting ready there was a knock at her door. She opened it and found Roberto there. "Can we talk?"  
  
Her first impulse was the slam the door in his face, but she needed to hear what he wanted to say, for her own peace not his.  
  
She nodded her head and let him in. They sat opposite of each other, Roberto looking at the floor at first then up at her. "I'm sorry."  
  
There was a pause. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to and I know I did, I can't change it but I am sorry."  
  
She looked at him for a moment. "I have to ask ye something, and I want a honest answer." He nodded his head. "Did we have more fun as friends then as o' couple?"  
  
He thought about it, and was going to say no, but it didn't feel right. She saw the expression on his face and knew the answer.  
  
"So we did." It wasn't a question. "I guess we nay would have worked as o' couple if we cannae be as close as we were as friends."  
  
He sighed. "No. I guess your right. I think we're just too different for each other to be more than friends, which is what I would still like to be with you."  
  
She thought about it. "I need a bit o time, but I think I could be your friend again, I just..."  
  
"It's alright I understand." He rose up to leave. "I am sorry for it you know. And I do hope we can be friends again."  
  
He walked out of her room and she was thinking maybe after she got over this, they could repair their friendship.  
  
****  
  
Hank had arrived and Spider-Man was retelling everything he had said to them. Hank was also surprised by his mild reaction to him.  
  
When he came in all he did was straighten a little and said "Whoa." Of course he couldn't see the face, so he couldn't be sure, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Can I see these notes you have?" Hank asked him.  
  
"Sure." He dug into the bag he still had with him and took out several file folders and a computer disk.  
  
"What's this?" He said looking at the disk.  
  
"Oh that's the plans for the reconbinator I found. I figured it might be easier to find out how to fix this if we knew how it worked."  
  
Hank nodded in agreement, and looked over the notes. "I believe we might need Forge's help with this."  
  
"I'll call him immediately." Xavier said.  
  
"Come on then, I could use some help going through all of this and I take it your familiar with his work?" Beast asked Spider-Man.  
  
"Sure thing." Peter said to him.  
  
****  
  
Amanda, Rouge, Tabitha, Jubilee, Rahne, Jean, Kitty and Amara were basically all at the mall either helping Amanda or themselves to the stores.  
  
Rogue was there to finally get some lighter clothes for the wormer weather. Mostly she had T-shits, shorts, skirts and a few other things mostly either in black, green or any other dark color.  
  
Kitty tried to get her to dress in a little less 'depressing' clothes, but she stated just because she could touch again doesn't mean she'd just give up being a goth, it was who she was.  
  
Now she was with Tabitha looking for a new swimsuit, since her old looked more like a wet suit to her.  
  
"Hey how about this one?" Tabitha said. Rogue looked over and saw Tabitha holding up a hot pink two-piece that had barely anything on it.  
  
Rogue just glared at her for a moment. "Ah'm NOT wearin' that thing."  
  
"Oh come on, just think of the look Vincent will have on his face when he sees you in it." She grinned at her.  
  
"No." She sternly said. "If ya lanke it so much why don' ya take it and use it against Sam."  
  
Tabitha looked like she was actually thinking it over. "Naw I like to tease him a little, not give him the whole show, at least for now." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
Rogue just shook her head sometimes Tabitha could be a little too much at times. Then Tabitha held up another one. This one was a green two-piece but a lot more modest than the other one, but would still show off her figure.  
  
She looked it over and grinned a little.  
  
"Nice choice." Tabitha said.  
  
While this was going on, Amanda, Kitty, and Amara were looking at the items through a store window.  
  
"Hey pretty Kitty." Came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around and found Lance behind them.  
  
"Lance what are you doing here?" Kitty happily said.  
  
"Just hanging out." He said then noticed the look he was getting from Amanda. "Hey look I wasn't there when those three gave you a hard time."  
  
"Look I'm having a rough couple of days and I don't need any Brotherhood problems." She said to him.  
  
"What problems, your parents found out you were a mutant and kicked you out of your house." He said only half joking.  
  
Amanda got that shocked expression on her face and Kitty hit Lance hard in the arm.  
  
"OW! What the Hell was that for?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Lance don't you know what happened." Kitty said while fuming that he said such a thing. "Some guys most likely from the FOH attacked her parents and burned her home down. Her Father just woke up today after getting hit on the head and her mother's arm is in a cast."  
  
"Oh man." He groaned he realized he had put both feet in his mouth. "Look I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah well...thanks I guess." Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah well I guess that's what you get from humans." He said darkly.  
  
"What!" Amanda said. "I USED to BE human before the accident, and what about my parents?"  
  
"Or mine." Amara said.  
  
"Or mine too." Kitty said. "Not to mention our new friends Amy, Pam, and Joseph."  
  
"Look I'm not saying all humans ARE bad, but most of them are." Lance said to the three. "And it's time you all at Xavier's realize that his dream of his is nothing more than a pipe dream."  
  
"Lance could we, like PLASE not have this argument again?" Kitty stressed to him.  
  
"You know what fine, I can see you're busy." Lance stormed off, but before he left he turned to Kitty. "I hope to see ya later." Then left.  
  
Kitty just sighed to herself when he left. She hoped that she could change his view of 'normal' humans if they were to have any hope of a relationship.  
  
****  
  
In the lab Spider-Man and McCoy were working on several new theories, Forge came quickly since he had nothing else to do, and he loved a scientific challenge.  
  
Forge was quickly impressed on Spider-Man's knowledge he was sure he wasn't as smart as him, more like somewhere between Kitty and Vincent, which was still impressive. Forge worked on the designs of the reconbinator, since he missed the science show because he got grounded for blowing up the garage, or at least one of the walls.  
  
"So McCoy you think that this serum you used to use could be converted to help the Doc?" Peter asked him.  
  
"I believe so, though I don't know for how long, it could only be temporary at best and we still have no way of testing it out." Hank said to him.  
  
"Hey Spider?" Forge called to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He responded.  
  
"Do you think you could get the real device or at least let me take a look at it to compare it to the specks?" Forge asked him.  
  
"That's going to be tough, before I came here I looked around and it was never recovered, and since Dr. Octopus didn't take it, someone else did." Peter told him.  
  
"Oh." Forge said disappointed. "Then I'll just have to make my own from the plans."  
  
Peter stared at him for a moment then looked to Hank. "Can he really do that?"  
  
Beast only nodded. "Yes, but will it work? Well that's tough."  
  
"Hey just because my experiments don't always work the first time, doesn't mean I can't get this working." He said to them both.  
  
Xavier wheeled himself in with Maragli at his side. He had filled both her and her husband in on Connors' problems since he was a friend of theirs.  
  
"So how are things going?" Xavier asked him.  
  
"Well first off, we think we have something that will help Dr. Connors." Hank said.  
  
Maragli gave a sigh of relief "Thank goodness, I can't believe he's gone through all of this alone for so long."  
  
"Yeah but we're also nowhere with the Morbius problem." Spider-Man said.  
  
"Well we will just have to keep working on something." Hank said.  
  
****  
  
CLUB IN LONDON  
  
Lucas known also as Legion, was currently enjoying his new life, or at least trying to. It was always the same, he get a gang of people together and then they would get all wide and do what ever they wanted to do.  
  
But lately there was no challenge to it, it was getting old, he was thinking about using his powers to see if he could control all the people in the club to wreck the joint just for the fun of it, when they all suddenly froze then collapsed.  
  
He looked around then he sensed it. A powerful mind at work, not as powerful as him, but it did have power to it.  
  
"Well it looks like I finally found you." Said a voice that sounded like it was going through an electronic scrambler. He turned and was face to face with a pale faced, red eyed, man (obviously a mutant) with dark looking armor.  
  
"And how might you be? And keep in mind you have better have a good reason for ruining my fun." He said to this stranger.  
  
He smiled and he could see his teeth were sharp like a shark. "My name is Sinister, and I have an offer for you."  
  
"Not interested." He said.  
  
"Oh really." He grinned at him. "You see I know that your getting bored of this. Don't you want to do something a little more fun?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well I represent a certain group that wants your talents, joining us will mean several things, like random destruction, mayhem, and of course power."  
  
"Sounds interesting but I'm still not convinced." Lucas said.  
  
"What if I told you we would certainly go up against your father and his precious X-Men?"  
  
Now that got his attention. "Start talking." Lucas told him.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: THE HUNT  
  
Remember if you read you should review, I do (okay that sounded lame, but true.) sorry in case you haven't figured it out I'm kind of a review junky, I love them. 


	9. the hunt

yae yang: Oh yeah he's back and he's not alone, and yes Michael is here too.  
  
Eden: Well I am trying to get Spidey's humor down, hopefully I'll do a little better. Oh trust me your going to see more of Legion.  
  
Red Witch: Oh yeah things are going to get worse much soon, and the Acolytes will get a new recruit. (I don't think ANYONE saw this coming)  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Ah Sinister the guy you love to hate, I really think I've done the character justice (I hope, what can I say I have a lot of fun writing evil people, they have vary little restrictions if any.)  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 9: THE HUNT  
  
Spider-Man, Forge and Hank had spent the entire night working on different projects. Forge was nearly done rebuilding the neo-genetic recombinator, Hank and Spidey had finished what they hopped was a cure for Connors.  
  
But there was still the problem of what to do with Morbius. They had been working almost none stop on that one. Forged called it in at about two in the morning, and Hank left Spider-Man an hour later.  
  
Before he left for the night he looked back at him seeing him not even slowing down his work. 'That boy seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.' He thought then left to try and get some sleep.  
  
Hank got up around seven a bit more refreshed. He went to the lab and Spider-Man was still there, only he was upside down with his arms crossed. He walked over to him and saw several notes on the desk below him.  
  
"AHEM!" He said.  
  
"What-where-huh?!" He quickly said looking around, then yawned.  
  
"You actually sleep like that?" Hank asked clearly surprised.  
  
"Kinda you see sometimes I start pacing on the ceiling and I can nod off if I'm working to hard." Then yawns again. "Kind of like last night actually." Then jumps down onto the floor.  
  
'I'm glad I told Aunt May that I was going to a friends for a few days, she would be worried sick about me by now.' Peter thought to himself.  
  
"If you need it there is a shower up stairs you could use and you really should eat something." Hank said.  
  
"Well...that does sound good." He reluctantly said.  
  
Hank smiled at him. "Besides it will give me time to look at the work you did."  
  
Spider-Man shrugged. "Sure why not, but I didn't get too far." So he left and grabbed his travel bag. He found one of the showers used for everyone and showed. He also changed into his spare costume he brought with him in the bag, since he didn't want to smell of sweat. He then searched out the kitchen.  
  
He went straight for the coffee ignoring all the looks he was getting from everyone currently there. He got himself a cup and seeing no place to sit, just 'sat' if you will on the wall.  
  
He pulled up his mask just enough to allow him to drink.  
  
"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see." Sam said.  
  
"What someone sitting on the wall drinking coffee or someone in a spider costume drinking coffee?" Bobby asked.  
  
Sam just shrugged. "Either one."  
  
Peter walked over to snag himself something to eat and was for a muffine when his spider-sense went off, he pulled his arm back sharply. "What the?"  
  
"Oh that's one of Kitty's your lucky you didn't eat that." Vincent said him luckily Kitty wasn't up yet. "I nearly ate one of those things and nearly broke a tooth, and since I can get hit in the chest by a howitzer and get back up that's saying something."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Peter asked.  
  
Vincent pointed down on the floor. "You see that dent? That was from a cookie of her's."  
  
"Whoa. You know I'd think about using stuff like that in a fight, but that would be cruel and unusual, and I once hit the Green Goblin with a mail box."  
  
"Ouch." Ray said.  
  
"What to you mean 'ouch' the guy was trying to kill me, we had been fighting for about half and hour and besides it only knocked him out." He said.  
  
"I've been wondering how come you still where the masks don't you trust us?" Amara asked.  
  
Peter hesitated a little. "Well it kind of goes against the code."  
  
"Code?" Amara asked confused.  
  
"The super hero code." He sated in an overly dramatic voice. "Simple rules really, one of them is never reveal you secret identity, a few others are never wear a dirty costume, never change in phone booths, and flying villains have the right of way."  
  
"Come on seriously." She said.  
  
"It's nothing personal, it's just that...everyone that knows about my secret seem to get hurt."  
  
"Oh sorry." She said.  
  
"Well so why become a hero anyway?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Well I'll admit it's not easy, the hours suck, it eats up your personal life, constant danger, and the dental plan sucks too, but it is worth it, like someone once said to me, with great power comes great responsibility."  
  
"I like that, very cool." Vincent said.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
The students, the instructors and Spider-Man were gathered together.  
  
"Well students we have agreed to help Spider-Man here with a problem that you have all been made away of." Xavier said to them all. "We'll be going in two groups."  
  
Ororo you'll lead the group to find and hold Morbius. Since he can fly, you'll be taking Vincent, Rogue, and Jean. Since we have no way of helping him to undo whatever was done to him, we'll have to hold him and keep him out of the public for now."  
  
The Second group will be Logan, Spider-Man, Scott, Kurt, and Hank. Your tasks is to find and use the new serum on The Lizard and hope it will work."  
  
There were a few questions but nothing major, since Morbius only seemed to some out at night they were going to need to get the New York soon before nightfall.  
  
As they were leaving to the hanger Amanda came up to Kurt.  
  
"Be safe Kurt." She caringly said to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which left a goofy smile on his face.  
  
They left for New York, Storm's team took the XM Velocity, while the others took the jet.  
  
Storm and the others took off in different directions since they didn't know where exactly he was going to show himself.  
  
The other team had found reports of a lizard creature and where looking in to it.  
  
They had been searching for a few hours after nightfall and no one reported in. Mayhem was thinking about looking for a new place to look when he saw a dark shape fly across the distance.  
  
He touched the communicator his team was given for this mission.  
  
"Mayhem here I think I got him, I follow him and wait for you guys to get here and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else." He said.  
  
"Good give us your location and any course changes and we'll be there as fast as we can." Storm said over the line.  
  
Vincent had never been to New York before, but on the flight here, had taken the time to look over a map of New York and converted it to memory, and since he had a photographic mind, it was easy to recall where he was, and had a good idea where he was going.  
  
Morbius was hunched over the side of the building looking for something or really someone to stop the hunger. He spotted a lone person walking alone and was about to go when he felt someone grab him from behind.  
  
"I don't think so blood sucker." Then he was thrown far against the rooftop. When he got up he looked over at the person. He was a young man about seventeen maybe eighteen, and was wearing black clothes with two red Xs clearly marked.  
  
"You have no idea what your getting into fool." Morbius said and lunged at him, he slammed his fist into his face but he wasn't even phased.  
  
"Your REALLY going to have to do better than that." This stranger said. He threw another punch, which he grabbed at his wrist and twisted his arm around and put him into a hammer lock, and placed his other arm under his chin.  
  
"I see you found him." Said a female voice. Now three females in uniforms flew out of the sky, one a red head, another one with white hair and the third with brown and white.  
  
"Yeah you know what Storm? I though this was going to be a lot harder than this." Then Morbius started thrashing against him and when he got his chance tired to bite into Vincent's arm.  
  
"HEY!" He yelled out at the feel of fangs trying to get into his tough skin. "He's freaking biting me!"  
  
Then all of the X-Men were through aside by an invisible force.  
  
"Well look what we got here." Came a voice from above. They looked up and Jean gasps as she saw it was Lucas. "Hello red nice to see you again, you still going out with that loser?"  
  
"Who are you?" Morbius demanded of this person that seemed to have helped him.  
  
"Friends." Came a new voice. Then out of the shadows came Sinister, which of course sent Vincent immediately into 'fully pissed off' mode.  
  
"We are here to help you, I understand that you're a student of genetics. Well I am a vastly superior expert than anyone else you'll meet and I can help you control this craving of yours." Sinister smoothly said to him.  
  
"Don't listen to that man." Storm said to him. "We want to help cure you."  
  
"Cure him, what's to cure?" Sinister said. "He's stronger, faster, and better than he was as a normal human." Then he turned to Morbius. "Besides after all the killing you've done do you honestly think you can just go back to your old life like nothing happened?"  
  
Morbius thought about all this. At first he hated what he was, but this stranger was right. He was more powerful, he was better, and he was starting to like it. He was also right he had killed, if only to feed, but what would they do if he was cured? They would most likely throw him in a cell somewhere to rot.  
  
He had one of the most brilliant minds there was and he wouldn't let it be wasted that way. He looked at Sinister. "Deal."  
  
"Sinister!" Vincent yelled out and charged alone with the others, but then they all fell to their knees as a giant explosion of pain entered their mind, courtesy of Legion.  
  
They were all on the ground clutching their heads in pain, but Vincent summoned the power to stand through sheer will and hatred directed at Sinister. He slowly got to his feet and was staggering towards him in a blind rage, his face contorted in pain.  
  
"I don't think so." Lucas said, and created a wall of flame in front of Vincent, but he merely jumped through the flames. But stumbled to his knees as he landed.  
  
All he saw was Sinister looking down on him smiling. Vincent didn't know what he could do the pain was getting worse and was threatening to overtake him. He reached down for more power and fully charged himself but then something happened.  
  
Normally when he charged up he felt a swell of power like he was filled up but not this time, it was like there was suddenly more, he reached into himself again and found more power than he thought was there.  
  
He tapped into it and suddenly he was engulfed in energy. He let out a roar as his body was now covered in a crimson glow of energy, the energy itself looked like a crimson fire covering him. And he felt more powerful than ever.  
  
As he charged up to this new level the building seemed to shake and a wave of power seemed to wash over everyone as this new power was awakened.  
  
Sinister actually stepped back and Lucas himself lost concentration at the site of him. All covered in a living fire of energy his eyes glowed the brightest and his whole body looked like it changed to red, all this seemed to only enhance the look of rage on his face.  
  
Vincent was about to attack Sinister when Lucas snapped out of his shock and sent so much pain into Vincent's head he screamed out as he fell to his knees.  
  
He tried valiantly to fight it, but couldn't take the pain and lost consciousness.  
  
"Boy that guy has a high pain threshold." Lucas said looking down at him, as the energy surrounding him faded.  
  
"Yes well he had great opportunity to learn how to take pain." Sinister noticed the others were slowly getting to their feet as well. "We should be leaving."  
  
Then three metal sphere came down from the sky, and open. Sinister motioned for Morbius to go in. "Oh and if I forget to say it, welcome to the Acolytes Morbius." Sinister proudly said to him as he entered.  
  
Sinister and Legion followed suit and soon they all left the X-Men team on the rooftop.  
  
As the other got to their feet all of them with huge headaches, Rogue rushed over to Vincent to check him out.  
  
"How is he?" Storm asked with a hand on her temple.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah can't tell, he's breathin' but he's out."  
  
"We should get him back to the mansion to rest." Strom told her, Rogue nodded in agreement and lifted him up into the air with her.  
  
"I hope the others are doing better than we are." Jean said to Storm.  
  
"So do I." She replied and they both left for the helicopter.  
  
NEW YORK TUNNELS  
  
The others were currently walking into an abandoned tunnel. It was dark, dank and creepy. They were walking for about fifteen minutes of pure silence.  
  
Hank was carefully loading a tranquilizer gun for when they meet The Lizard they would need to hit him with the serum and from what Spider-Man said, you really didn't want to get too close if you had too.  
  
"Well at least he's not in the sewers this time." Spider-Man said to break the silence.  
  
Scott looked at him. "What he usually in the sewers?" He asked glad if it were true that he didn't pick the sewers this time.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said to him. "I tell you I've spent more time in the sewers of New York than I care to admit, hell I think I actually know the place better than my own neighborhood, plus I really don't want to go into how many uniforms I've had to burn because I couldn't get the smell out."  
  
Logan sniffed the air suddenly.  
  
"Got something?" Scott asked him.  
  
Logan nodded. "What ever it is isn't human."  
  
"Man I wish I had access to my own 'blood hound', it would make these things soooo much easier." Peter said then saw the look Logan gave him about the 'blood hound' remark and made a mental note not to use THAT joke again.  
  
They continued on and Logan said the sent was getting stronger.  
  
They found themselves at an old subway station long abandoned. Then Peter's spider-sense kicked in. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled and jumped away.  
  
The Lizard came down from the ceiling Logan had dodged easily, but Scott got nailed by the tale and was sent into the wall. Hank rushed over to him.  
  
The Lizard growled at the intruders to his lair, Logan growled back and unsheathed his claws.  
  
"Careful Logan we need him alive, there is a man trapped in there." Peter yelled out to him.  
  
"It's not the MAN I'm worried about, it's his more aggressive side." Logan said to him.  
  
They both began to circle the Lizard looking for a way to attack, but then the Lizard leaped at them first not waiting to be attacked.  
  
Then the battle began.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: YOU WIN SOME YOU LOSE SOME  
  
Ohhh don't you just hate cliffhangers? :)  
  
Well it looks like the effects on Vincent have just been made, next up see how the others fare against The Lizard, and what went on at the mansion during all this.  
  
Don't forget to look up a couple of spin-offs from my two stories, 'In the mirror' and 'Saturday morning toons' and tell me what you think of them, I already got some reviews from BlackRoseApocalyps & Shadow-Spider (Thanks by the way you two)  
  
Which reminds me.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Glad you found 'Saturday Morning Toons' funny.  
  
BlackRoseApocalypse: You're going to give me a swelled head with reviews like that, but hey I'm not complaining I'm flattered that you like my writing. 


	10. you win some you lose some

ANOUNCEMENT: I just got AIM (yay!) and I go by Agent G v01(agentgv01) (I tried every other variation of 'agent-g' was taken, at least the really cool ones) so don't be afraid to IM me.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Well anyways thanks, secondly LOL yeah I know I had to write him that way when he was normal to make him such a good bad guy (yes I know oxymoron) it wouldn't make sense otherwise, hope you liked what I have planned. Oh before I forget, the name blackrose, did you get that from the .Hack anime/game series? Cause there's a character called Black Rose in it, just wondering.  
  
Red Witch: You have no idea how bad, believe me it can and will get worse. (you know the whole darkest before the dawn thing and a few surprises along the way)  
  
yae yang: Yeah I know it was a little too easy but I was running out of ideas, so I took the easier way this time and I know I try and make Sinister as bad as he can be.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 10: YOU WIN SOME YOU LOSE SOME  
  
New York Tunnels  
  
Where we last left them the battle against the Lizard had just started.  
  
The Lizard had left right at Logan. Logan had dodged and was doing his best not to claw him to ribbons but it wasn't exactly easy to do, since he WAS trying to claw Logan to ribbons.  
  
Then he went for Kurt who teleported out of his range.  
  
Spider-Man also jumped in front of the Lizard to try and get the his attention. Which he did unfortunately for him.  
  
The Lizard launched a furry of clawed swipes, tail trashes, and even a few bites. "Whoa there scaley, easy on the biting! Who do you think you are Tyson?" He said to him.  
  
"Where's the Crocodile Hunter when you need him." Then Spider-Man jumped over him and landed behind him. "Then again I don't think even HE would want to deal with you."  
  
Then he was dodging all of the Lizard's attacks as best he could. "Although giant reptiles are his thing, maybe we should have given him a call, this would have been one heck of an episode."  
  
"Hey ugly over here!" Logan yelled. The Lizard turned its feral eyes to Logan and crouched ready to attack. "Anytime Hank!" Logan yelled never taking his eyes of the Lizard.  
  
Hank had been trying to get a clean shot off, but it wasn't that easy. "I'm trying but he's too fast I might miss, and we can't take the chance to lose any of the serum, we might need more than one dose."  
  
The Lizard had lunged at Logan, but Spider-Man leaped on its back and pounded on his head, before being thrown into an old rusted metal railing near the edge of what used to be a subway platform.  
  
Logan quickly went over and picked him up. "I thought you said you wanted him in one piece?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about hitting him, he can TAKE it, and dish it out, I just don't want you to use your claws because if you take anything off, it might not grow back when he turns human again." Spider-Man said to him, before they both jumped away from the Lizard who tried to pounce on them.  
  
"Well that's just great." Logan growl.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's never easy." Spider-Man said back. Now he tried a few shots with his webbing but the Lizard easily dodged it.  
  
Kurt had teleported in front on the Lizard and as soon as he lunged for Kurt he teleported of few feet away, then when he attacked Kurt teleported again, trying to wear it out.  
  
Scott had slowly gotten up and was shaking the stars from his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw Logan, Kurt and Spider-Man doing their best to fight off the Lizard but also not trying to harm him too much.  
  
He also saw Beast trying to aim the dart gun, but they were moving too fast for him to get a clear shot.  
  
The Lizard then lunged again at Logan, but caught him. They both sailed off the platform and landed some fifteen feet, almost to the other side of the tunnel. Logan had landed on his back and The Lizard was on him clawing at him.  
  
Then he went in to bite Logan's face off, but Wolverine threw up his arm and The Lizard bite into it. Logan cried out in pain, but luckily with his adamantium his jaws didn't bite through the entire arm like it would have if it was a normal person's arm.  
  
Scott saw his moment to attack and blasted The Lizard when he was to busy with Logan to notice. Scott's optic blast sailed towards The Lizard, it released its hold on Wolverine's arm and looked up in time to see the blast hit him.  
  
The blast carried him into the side of wall of the raised platform. Spider- Man took this moment to leap over the Lizard, he twisted in the air and fired both his web shooters at him.  
  
By the time he landed The Lizard was almost completely webbed up, except for the head and neck. "Hank now!" Spider-Man shouted.  
  
Hank took aim and fired the serum in the dart into the Lizard's neck. It roared as it was hit, and began the thrash and was managing to start to tear the webs. Hank saw this and quickly reloaded and shot again, this time it hit in one of its arms that had managed to free.  
  
The Lizard was soon free of the webs.  
  
"Hank I thought that stuff was supposed to work?" Logan yelled at him, clutching his bloody arm.  
  
"Give it time." Hank said. "We may not have any time." Logan shot back.  
  
The Lizard was done ripping off the webs and was slowly stalking forward, when it suddenly pitched foreword and fell to its knees. Its clawed hands went to its head and let out a roar.  
  
Then slowly the scales started to reseed into the body, and the green changed into a paler color. Hair was starting to grow out of the head, and the left arm was shrinking, then it seemed to go into the body.  
  
After about a minute where once the mighty Lizard stood now was Dr. Curt Connors. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was but did see someone he did know.  
  
"Spider-Man!" He said with a smile. "I take it you helped me out again."  
  
"Hey what are friends for." Peter said and helped the doc up.  
  
"I guess you should start to fill me in on a few things, like who your friends are?" Connors said looking at them.  
  
"That Doc is a LONG story, but I'll tell you on the way back." Peter told him.  
  
They walked back to the Jet, and Peter filled him in on the X-Men and why he needed his their help. Connors and Hank talked a lot on the way there, especially since Hank had gone through something that Connors had gone through.  
  
He actually agreed to allow Hank help him, since he didn't know if or when the Lizard would reemerge again. He was also fascinated that Logan's arm had healed.  
  
"I've been searching my entire life for that kind of regeneration ability, and you have it naturally?" Curt was completely dumfounded.  
  
Logan just shrugged. Connor's just had this look on his face like he was the world's biggest idiot.  
  
Hank placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I send you some of the data I have on Logan, maybe you can use it."  
  
"Thanks Hank I could use it." Curt said to him, feeling a little better.  
  
Spider-Man had gone into the Jet and got the travel bag he had brought with him and came back out. "So Doc what he to take you home? I bet the wife and your son are missing you."  
  
"Oh God! Martha and Billy, they must be going out of their minds with worry." Curt frantically said.  
  
"Yeah so I think the sooner we go the sooner they stop climbing the walls." Peter then noticed to looks he was getting. "Yeah I know spider, climb I get it, the pun wasn't intentional."  
  
"Well after I get him home I'll give you guys a call and see how the other guys did with Michael." Spider-Man then grabbed Connors and he shot out a web line.  
  
Since the Jet was parked on the top of building it was easy to get the doc homes from web slinging over the city.  
  
"Well come on, we better go and check in on the others." Logan said and they all got in the jet and headed for home.  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
  
While the others were away Amanda's parents had gone out. They said they had a lot to do, first they had to get the insurance claims settled, then they needed some new clothes. Although Amanda's mother had said to their daughter it was well past time for her father to get some new clothes.  
  
They also needed to make an appointment to start looking for a new house, since there was no way they could ever go back to their old home. Even if they had fixed it up, the memory of what had happened would always be there.  
  
So Amanda was with the girls hanging out, though truth be told she was worried about Kurt. She knew the things he did and had to do, but she wished she could have gone with him, because she hated the waiting.  
  
"Hello Earth to Amanda?" She heard a voice say, she snapped out of her thoughts to see Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee and Rahne looking at her. "Oh sorry I was somewhere else." She quietly said to them.  
  
"Don't worry blue boy will come back, he's gone through worse then this, trust me." Tabitha said.  
  
Amanda nodded her head, she did know. She had heard of some of stories from Kurt and a lot more from the others, with a few things he obviously took out. She wasn't mad at that, she knew he didn't want her to worry, but she still did.  
  
"Hey guys the Velocity is back." Jamie said to them as he poked his head in.  
  
They got up and went to the hanger, and where surprised to see Vincent being carried out by Rogue.  
  
"Guys what happened?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"We had Michael but we got jumped by Sinister and Lucas." Jean told them.  
  
"What did you say about Lucas?" Xavier had said. They all turned around to see him there, none of them had noticed his arrival.  
  
"Lucas was with Sinister Professor." Jean told him with regret. He only nodded and turned to Rogue. "Take Vincent to the medical ward Rogue, Beast and the others are not back yet, so try and make him comfortable."  
  
Rogue nodded and quickly carried Vincent to the medical ward. Jamie had decided to follow and see if he could help.  
  
"Charles there's more you need to know." Ororo gravely said to him. "Sinister took Michael with him, and they not only had the metal spheres that Magneto uses, but I heard him say 'welcome to the Acolytes'."  
  
Xavier and the others still there did not like that bit of news.  
  
"Ya mean that psycho Sinister is working for Magneto now?" Tabitha yelled out. "Great like we didn't need that?" she said angrily and threw her hands up into the air.  
  
"Not to mention now Magneto has Lucas and a vampire on his team." Amara said.  
  
"Great two more acolytes to face off against, can things get any worse?" Jubilee asked them.  
  
The hanger doors suddenly opened and the Blackbird flew in. Jubilee groaned, "Please tell me there isn't going to be anymore bad news."  
  
The ramp opened up and out walked Logan, Scott, Hank, and Kurt.  
  
"I trust you have good news?" Xavier asked them.  
  
"Yeah we cured Dr. Connors and Spider-Man took him home, he said he's call us later for an update on Morbius." Scott said. He then noticed the looks the others shared with each other as he said the name Morbius.  
  
Logan noticed it too. "What happened?"  
  
Ororo filled them in on everything, Morbius, Sinister, Lucas and what had happened to Vincent. When Hank heard of what happed to Vincent he asked in great detail everything they could recall, then immediately went to the medical ward to check on him.  
  
The others pretty much went on their separate way, the adults going off alone to talk about the recent developments. Amanda took the time to go to Kurt.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" She asked him, looking him over slightly for anything hurt.  
  
"Nein, I vasn't easy but ve got out in one piece." He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad." She then moved up beside him and wrapped her arm around him, he then placed his arm over her shoulder and wrapped his tail around her waist. She gently brushed his tail with her hand, she knew it was sensitive and that if she was gentle enough he enjoyed the feeling.  
  
They walked off together.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT (9:00 pm to be exact)  
  
Hank had finished his examination of Vincent and went to tell Rogue and Jamie the news. Both of them hadn't left his side while he checked him out. He also gave Rogue, Ororo and Jean when they came in something for the headache Lucas had given them.  
  
"Well he'll make a full recovery." Hank said to them smiling. He saw the relieved looks on their faces. "I'm not sure exactly what happened to him, but from what I can tell he used up a lot of his energy in a short time. Plus his body is showing signs of stress, a lot like the kind you see when people are exposed to too much g-force."  
  
"Ya think his power did somethin' to him?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Most likely." Hank said. "We should let him rest, he will most likely wake up tomorrow, and you two need to get some rest it's late enough as it is."  
  
They both reluctantly left, but not before Rogue kissed Vincent on the forehead before she left.  
  
Hank smiled at her shoe of affection. For the longest time he was afraid he wouldn't have been able to help her, when she and Vincent started going out, he wasn't sure if their relationship could survive with their 'limits'.  
  
But now that was all changed and he was glade for it. They seemed good for each other. Hank went back to finish up few things, then he would call it a night aw well.  
  
Rogue and Jamie went up the elevator to the main floor. They passed the living room and saw most of the students sitting around the TV watching a movie.  
  
Kurt and Amanda were sitting together arms linked, and she resting on her head on his shoulder, and she could see his arm over her shoulder. She was so glad things had worked out for her brother.  
  
She saw a few of the other couples also, Jubilee and Bobby, Jean and Scott, and Tabitha and Sam. Tabitha who was taking the initiative and was on Sam's lab with her arms around his neck, not that he seemed to really mind.  
  
She saw all this and a part of her wished Vincent was up.  
  
Scott noticed them at first. "Hey how Vincent doing?"  
  
"He'll be alright he just needs ta rest for the night, he should be up tomorrow." She replied.  
  
"Well at least that's some good news." Bobby said.  
  
"Ya well ah think ah need to turn in early, it's been that kind of a day." She said which it had been.  
  
"Don't I know it." Scott said to himself and started to rub the back of his head where he hit the wall. This had been one of those good day/bad day kind of thing, and was hoping things would get better tomorrow.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE EVIL  
  
And remember if you read you MUST review for I have commanded it...okay so you don't but I like it when you do, it makes me work better/faster.  
  
So keep sending them in, and remember tell me what you like/didn't like, or any suggestions or ideas you have let me have it, I don't mind. 


	11. the good the bad and the evil

yae yang: well first off Pam was busy (besides Ray wasn't in the room), and what about Amara, forgot about her huh? Oh and I got something planned for Jamie in the next story, and I'm still working on the Rahne/Joseph thing.  
  
Eden: Thanks I was trying a little harder to get the humor down, and here you go for the next chapter!  
  
Shadow-Spider: Thanks I really appreciate that, and I hope I keep your interest, since I don't think I'll stop with just 2 stories.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: LOL tell me your joking, you really threw your homework out a freaking window in a storm, man and I though I had a temper. :)  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 11: THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE EVIL  
  
Vincent woke up that day feeling really bad, his body ached but his head was killing him. He slowly opened his eyes and when his vision un-blurred he was face to face with large teeth and blue fur.  
  
"AHH!" He bolted nearly dropping to the floor.  
  
"Oh sorry I tend to forget what my appearance can do to people sometimes." He said with a hint at humor.  
  
Vincent who was sitting upright, had his hand over his heart and was fully awake from the adrenaline looked at him for a few seconds and then looked around. "Ah crap not here again." He said with distain for being in the medical ward. "No offence but I'm really hating waking up in here."  
  
"So what happened...wait I remember...there was Lucas, Morbius and...Sinister." Which of course he said Sinister with the venom he always said with that name.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you, this new power you showed." Hank asked him.  
  
Vincent thought about it. "Yeah I do, let me guess the effects of the recombinator right." Beast nodded his head. "Great so what did it do?"  
  
Hank shrugged. "I'm not entirely certain so we're going to have to run some test."  
  
Vincent just fell back onto the bead and groaned. "At least tell me the others made it out okay."  
  
"Don't worry they did." Hank told him, he also filled him in on the new details, which didn't improve his mode one bit.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amanda was sitting outside enjoying the morning sun reflecting on her life. It was amazing how much her life had changed in just a few short days. First her parents had accepted Kurt, which overjoyed her to no end.  
  
Then the day of the accident had truly changed her forever. She was now a mutant. It was still strange, for her entire life she was human and thought herself that. Now she was something else, she looked the same acted the same, in fact she was still her, yet...not.  
  
She didn't have a problem with being a mutant, it was just weird that suddenly she was one and she was still adjusting. It also meant that she got to be with Kurt more. Now that she was living here she saw him a lot more, and their training sessions were fun too.  
  
She had no idea it took so much concentration to teleport, and sometimes they would try their own version of 'tag' in where one of them teleports and the other tries to catch them using teleportation.  
  
Of course the prize was a kiss from the 'loser' but they didn't mind, and they certainly didn't tell anyone that, if it got to Logan he might want to oversee their little game.  
  
It wasn't all good though. She still felt responsible for what happened to her family, and was glad no one was hurt or even killed. Now that she was a mutant she had to worry about people like the FOH and their supporters.  
  
She also wasn't looking forward to returning to school because the few friends she kept when she stated going out with Kurt and hanging out with the other mutants, might not want anything to do with her.  
  
She had grown a lot closer to her friends here, but the other friends at school she had known for years, and it would hurt to lose them.  
  
At lest her parents were doing better. They got a call from Dr. Connor saying he was all right, and they were glad their old friend was doing better.  
  
They were also both going back to work, although her mom got lighter duties because of the arm. Everyone had heard of the attack, and they were being nice about it enough.  
  
Although the ones responsible were never caught and she doubted they would be.  
  
Her parents had also seemed to have found some friends in the adults. Her mother and Ororo had grown close, in fact her mother loved Ororo's garden and helped her out even. The two of them were beginning to be quiet good friends.  
  
What surprised her the most was the fact that her father and LOGAN of all people were enjoying each other's company. She figured it was because he was the only adult that had similar interests. They spent a few nights watching sports and drinking a few beers.  
  
When she first saw that sight she figured she was seeing things. She also suspected that her father liked Logan because of his overprotective behavior to the students, especially over the girls.  
  
She figured her father trusted him to make sure Kurt didn't cross any line. She knew Kurt would never hurt her, and her father knew that too, but that wasn't what worried him. She could see his reasons for that though.  
  
Her living in the same home as her boyfriend, and the fact that they both could teleport to each other's room and no one would be the wiser. Okay she did have a few fantasies about that, but they wouldn't do anything like that, at least until they were both ready and 18 so Logan couldn't do anything to Kurt it they did.  
  
Her parents had also finally got the insurance money for the fire and were still looking for a new home, this place was great, but they felt they needed to not live off Xavier. He was doing enough with helping their daughter.  
  
Things may be better and some worse, but she loved being here and would change it.  
  
****  
  
NEW YORK STATE FOH HQ  
  
There was a meeting going on in the private office of Greydon Creed. There with him were two vary special visitors.  
  
To his left was Guy Spears the inventor of Power8, a drink lethal to mutants. To his right a man that the FOH was helping him by hiding him from SHEILD and founding his research, Bolivar Trask the creator of the Sentinels.  
  
"So gentlemen how are our respected projects going?" Creed asked.  
  
"My formula for the mutant toxin the T8 is going nicely." Spears said with a smile. "The test subjects seem to live for about 48 to 96 hours after exposure, resulting in death."  
  
"I was hoping for it to act quicker than that." Creed said disappointed in his results.  
  
"We are fine tuning it, and could be ready for the deadline." Spears said to him defensively.  
  
Creed nodded then looked to Trask.  
  
"Well my new facility and with the help of our mutual backers, I'm improving the Sentinel design, and I'm also working on a smaller Hunter/Killer model to seek out mutants where the larger ones can't follow." Trask said.  
  
"Well now that sounds promising, now there is only one more issue to talk about." Creed said darkly. "Xavier's."  
  
"Yes we need to know what is going on in there." Trask said. "I read reports of at least one new mutant who could be a vary big problem and then there's that new girl too."  
  
"We could always try and do what you did with that Wolverine character." Spears said.  
  
Trask thought about it. "I do need more subjects to test the new sentinels, and I do have the facility and means to force any information out of them, but which ones?"  
  
"I say we take the weaker ones first, they shouldn't be too much of a problem." Spears said to them.  
  
"I agree, the last thing we need is it to get ones that could be too powerful to control and wreck your facility." Creed said to Trask. Creed typed in some information into his computer.  
  
"These ones should be the weakest and easiest to obtain." Creed said to them and showed them the computer screen.  
  
- Rahne Sinclair, power: were-wolf  
  
- Jamie Madrox, power: duplication  
  
- Jubilation Lee, power: fire works  
  
-Amanda Sefton, power: white energy bolts.  
  
- Rogue (real name unknown), Power: absorption  
  
"Yes those will do nicely." Trask said to him after looking at the screen.  
  
****  
  
SAVAGE LAND  
  
Sinister was working in his lab as Magneto entered.  
  
"How goes the new recruit?" Magneto asked him.  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Morbius." Sinister said he turned to see a tank which currently held Morbius, he was floating in a tank filled with a green liquid, and tubes entering all over his body. "The recoding of his genetic structure is going well. I think I solved the problem of his aversion to light and have enhanced his system to not burn up so much plasma in his body."  
  
"So does he still need to feed?" Magneto asked him looking at the tank.  
  
"Oh yes, but not as much and it not only does it not have to be fresh but anything mammalian will do." Sinister said vary pleased with his work.  
  
"Interesting, there was something else you wanted to show me." He said to Sinister.  
  
Sinister grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Oh yes indeed." He walked over to a device he was working on. "This is the neo-genetic recombinator. Young Mr. Morbius took this gem after the fight at the science disaster."  
  
"Apparently he couldn't resist to toy around with it, so he took it home in a van he owned and tried to fix it. Well he sort of did, but it fired mutating him."  
  
"Are you saying this device can change humans into mutants?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Well not entirely, only those with an X-gene are effected, and I know what you're thinking, if we try and build a device like this only large enough to encompass say even a city, the amount of energy would not only kill every human, not that I care, but every mutant as well."  
  
"We can only safely use this device in its current configuration unfortunately." Sinister said vary depressed from that.  
  
"Well carry on, maybe there is still a use for it, and when your 'protégé' awakens he will begin his training for the mission." Magneto said.  
  
"I take it you mean attacking The Abyss and gaining our next two recruits?" Sinister asked.  
  
Magneto only stopped for a second while leaving. "Yes." Then started to leave.  
  
Sinister looked at Morbius. Magneto called him his 'protégé' and it seemed to fit. The young man reminded him a lot of himself. A genius, ambitious, willing to do anything for not only science but for his survival.  
  
Yes this young man could be everything he was if not more, and if he was like a vampire he might even be immortal like himself. He could be like the son he always wanted. Sinister grew a smile on his face.  
  
Yes he would be the perfect mind to mold.  
  
****  
  
BACK AT XAVIER'S  
  
Vincent was in the Danger Room by himself. He wasn't in his uniform just loose clothing and had several monitors on his body.  
  
Hank and Xavier were in the control room over looking him. Hank activated the PA system. "Now Vincent we need to test this so go slow. First you'll power up FULLY and then you'll do some light exercises."  
  
"We placed several targets, one of which the large one will measure your energy attacks. There is also two vary large pistons, that will try and crush you when you get between them, as you remember from previous sessions, this will gauge your strength."  
  
"Any questions?" He finished.  
  
Vincent looked up. "Just say the word." Hank nodded then gave him the hand signal to begin.  
  
Vincent charged up normally with the glowing eyes and fists then went to the next level. Once again he was covering in the living energy of crimson fire, and his body took on a red tone.  
  
Hank looked at the readings astonished at them. Vincent took off and blasted all the targets within a second, then blasted the main target with an energy blast with one hand. The blast was so powerful it the target actually overloaded and the blast went through it. He then quickly landed in between the pistons.  
  
They did indeed try to crush him and it usually took him a few seconds to force them back, but when he pushed they immediately flew back and broke off.  
  
Vincent had never felt so powerful he was hovering over the ground when he began to feel light headed. "Vincent power down now!" Hank urgently yelled.  
  
Vincent did that, and when he finished he fell to the ground completely exhausted and sweating and breathing hard. "Vincent please come and see us." Xavier said to him. He nodded and slowly got up.  
  
He came into the control room drained and fell into an empty chair. "So what the verdict?" He asked them.  
  
Hank looked gravely at him. "Well it seems that this new ability enables you to draw out all your energy reserves and transfers it to all your other functions. Everything speed, strength and you energy attacks are increased."  
  
"I sense a but coming." Vincent said not liking where this was going to go.  
  
"But it puts a tremendous strain on your body, it wasn't build for this and if you use this for too long a time it can damage you, either permanently or fatally."  
  
"You mean I could die it I use it?" Vincent said jumping up off his seat.  
  
"Yes you could, you could either burn yourself out or....explode from the over load of energy. And even if you do use it and then stop as you've seen it leaves you weakened." Hank finished his grave analysis.  
  
Vincent sat back down. "Great just when I have to worry about not killing or hurting anybody else with my powers they could kill me now too."  
  
Xavier came forward. "I know this is difficult for you, and I know I don't need to tell you to not use this new ability unless there is no other option, and not to use it in training unless supervised."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Yeah you don't have to tell me." He said flatly.  
  
Later after a good shower he got up to the main level feeling really depressed and to tell the truth scared.  
  
"Hey how ya doin'?" He smiled at the sound of her voice and turned to meet Rogue coming towards her.  
  
"Could be better." He said with a forced smile. She saw that he was worried and went up close to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked vary worried.  
  
He told her about the test and the results. "Basically it means if I use this 'booster' ability of mine I could end up dead." He could see how upset she was getting in her eyes. "Rogue." He said quietly "I'm scared."  
  
She immediately pulled him close into a hug and he hugged her back. "It will be all right." She said. They stay like that more a few minutes then he slowly pulled back to look at her, he placed his on the side of her head.  
  
"I'm so glad I met you." He said she looked into his eyes. "So do I." She said back. He moved his head closer and kissed her on the lips, they shared a their kiss full of caring and comfort for how knows how long.  
  
At the end he smiled down on her, and she smiled back, they slowly placed their heads forward and rested their heads against each other.  
  
He pulled back and moved to her side, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on beautiful lets try and enjoy the day."  
  
She smiled weakly at him worry in her eyes. "How can ya just ignore what Hank just told ya?"  
  
"I can't, but I'm not going to let it ruin my life, or my day spending with my beautiful girlfriend." He said lovingly to her.  
  
She smiled a real smile at him and shook her head slightly. "Well ain't ya just the silver tongued devil." She said playfully.  
  
"You want me to stop?"  
  
"Hell no sugar, ya know I lahke it."  
  
Then he laughed slightly. She always made her feel better.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: GOOD TIMES GONE BAD 


	12. good times gone bad

yae yang: Well for Jamie you'll have to wait until the next story for a few new characters that are coming in, and Vincent's new power will effect him for the rest of his life.  
  
Eden: crap you mean I've been doing that? Sorry I guess the spell/grammar check keeps missing it, I'll try and do better.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: sorry Sinister makes things interesting, plus the guy's immortal, kinda hard to kill. Oh and if you think the FOH need a good butt kicking you're really going to be pissed at them soon.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 12: GOOD TIMES GONE BAD  
  
It had been a couple of days since Vincent woke up and the new revelation of his abilities.  
  
Forge was looking for Xavier. He had thought long and hard about this and he wanted to see him. It took in a little while since the place was huge, but found him in the library. Apparently looking through a book but he couldn't see what it was, only that it was old.  
  
"Hey Professor, can I talk to you?" Forge asked him.  
  
Xavier looked up from the old book and placed it on the table. Forge could see it had some kind of drawing in it, also it seemed to be in Japanese, or Chinese, he couldn't tell the difference.  
  
He noticed the Professor looking at him waiting to go on. "Oh sorry, well first off I should be done figuring out that reconbinator with Hank in a few days, so we will know what exactly that thing does and if it can be harmful."  
  
He paused not sure of how to proceed. "Go on Forge." Xavier gently said to him.  
  
"Well I've been thinking a lot, and I was wondering...could I take up your offer and come here?" Forge knew Xavier would say yes, but there was that doubt in the back of his mind that had always plagued him about this.  
  
Xavier smiled up at him, and Forge felt a little easier. "Of course why is it that you wanted to stay though?"  
  
Forge gave a small sigh. "For starters my parents have been great, I mean to them I came back from the dead, but it's not easy for them to care for me now, I mean they're getting close to retirement and I feel like a burden sometimes." She said sadly.  
  
"That and all the friends I have now are here, I mean all my old friends have grown up moved away and have families of their own now. I also feel like I belong here, I don't feel like an outcast like I did back in the 70's trying to hide my mutation, here I can be who I am."  
  
"Well you are always were welcome to come here, and I'm glade you decided to stay Forge." Xavier said to him.  
  
Forge smiled broadly. "Thanks Professor! This means a lot to me." He was about to turn around when he remembered the book. "Oh by the way what is that you're reading?"  
  
Xavier picked up the book and handed it to Forge. Forge looked through the book and was amazed at the images on the pages. If he didn't know any better he'd swear those were mutants.  
  
"Reading might not be the right word, since Vincent or Logan are the only ones that can read or speak Japanese." Xavier said with a small smile on his face. "It's a book that Vincent's old master gave to him, it tells of legends of great warriors with unique powers."  
  
Forge looked up from the book. "You think they were mutants?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "I believe some of these stories could have been influenced by mutants yes, Vincent showed me this book a while ago, and I must say it gives a great example of how long mutants might have been around for all these years, since some of those stories are centuries old."  
  
"Whoa." Forge said.  
  
"Indeed, so why don't you tell the others the good news, I believe most of them are by the pool." Xavier said.  
  
At the pool most of the students were enjoying the summer's day. The boys were mostly in either the pool of having a water gun fight, Jamie wining since he had a whole army at his command.  
  
The girls had mostly seated themselves together in a row sunbathing. While this caused most of the boys were in the pool, at least those that had their girlfriends there stealing glances at their girlfriends in swimsuits.  
  
Vincent had walked out and staked a claim on the ground for a tan. He had gotten over his insecurities of his scars around everyone, since they've all seen them and knew the story behind them now.  
  
Even Amanda who Kurt had told the story too, though seeing the scars and remembering the story still sent chills down her spine that people could do that to children. "It wasn't fare." Amanda said to herself.  
  
Amara who was sitting beside her heard her and looked to where she was looking. "I know, but what in life is fare?"  
  
Amanda turned to her and took a deep sigh, remembering what had happened to her family. "Yeah I guess life isn't fare at times." She said sadly.  
  
"Oh come on girls, don't get all down this is most likely one of the few days when things are going go right and we don't need any negativity." Tabitha who was next to Amara said to them both. "Come on just enjoy the day."  
  
Both girls looked at her then at each other. "She's got a point." Amanda said while Amara nodded her head.  
  
"Good so why don't we sit back and enjoy the show." Tabitha said with that mischievous smile of hers. Both girls looked confused until they saw Rogue come out for the first time in her new swimsuit she got since she could touch again.  
  
They all turned just in time to see Vincent see her. It was amusing to see his jaw drop and just stare at her with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Rogue was a little self-conscious at first but the look on her boyfriend's face was priceless.  
  
She casually walked up to him, sat down and with her hand shut his mouth for him. He snapped out of it. "Wow." Was the only thing he could say.  
  
She smiled at him and laid down on her front. "Could ya do meh a favor and put some sunscreen on mah back?"  
  
Vincent looked around for some and quickly got it, he was putting it on his hands when he suddenly stopped. "Whoa, déjà vu. Remember the last time this happened?"  
  
Rogue did remember. She was actually looking forward to it, since the gloves where off, this time for good. She remembered how well she liked someone wasn't afraid to touch her, and thought to how now not only was he her boyfriend but now could do this with bare hands also.  
  
This time she really did enjoy his touch. After he had finished she returned the favor of course and was so glad she didn't need gloves any longer.  
  
Several of the girls were watching this with smiles on. "You know ever since that day I knew there was something that might totally happen with those two." Kitty said.  
  
"Well those two are a nice couple, plus I think she has the right idea." Tabitha said. She reached out to the sunscreen and looked for Sam. "Hey Sam!" Sam turned his head from the others and looked to Tabitha. "Care to give a girl a hand?" She seductively said to him.  
  
At first his face was nothing but a surprise then he got a huge smile plastered on his face and walked over. Several of the girls giggled at Sam's face and of Tabitha's attitude.  
  
****  
  
FOH BUILDING  
  
Creed surveyed the mercenaries he hired for the job, he didn't want anything leading back to the FOH just in case, and he really didn't want Xavier to find out where his brats were going to be taken too.  
  
He hired himself the beast mercenaries he could find, but three of them would get the harder targets since they were the best.  
  
"Alright listen up." Creed said to them. "The team one will take the target known as Rogue." He saw three men nod their heads, he knew she could be dangerous if she touched them, and since they were never alone, it seemed wise to make sure the numbers were on their side.  
  
"Team two will take the kid, Jamie." Again another group of three nodded their heads.  
  
"That will leave the last three to you three." Creed said to the three main mercenaries. These were the best of the best here, and on most of the world as well.  
  
"Bullseye." He said to a bald man sitting in a chair. He had on a long dark coat with bulls eye on his chest. (AN: kind of a cross between the movie version and the comic version) "I want you to take the Amanda girl." He smiled as he looked at a photo of the girl in a file he was given.  
  
"Gauntlet." Creed said next. A man with a gruesome face with a cybernetic eye looked over at him. "I want you to take the Jubilation girl."  
  
Then he looked at the last of the mercenaries. "Deadpool I want-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled out as he saw him 'drawing' on his desk with a knife.  
  
Deadpool looked up at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "I got bored and this desk needed some character to it."  
  
Creed looked on the desk and saw a cartoon like figure of Deadpool with lots of guns and lots of ladies surrounding him. Creed looked back at him with full furry. "Do you realize how much that desks costs? WAIT! Don't answer that, just get the wolf girl." He handed him her file.  
  
"And remember we need them ALIVE." Creed said looking at Bullseye and Deadpool knowing their reputations.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
****  
  
A little later that day Vincent thought of how wonderful the day was going and decided to improve it. He already had a few things planned and ready now it was time to call in a favor.  
  
He caught up to Scott in the hallway. "Hey Scott got a minute?"  
  
Scott turned around at him and shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"  
  
Vincent grinned at him. "Remember that...favor...you own me?" He noticed Scott swallow heard and nod his head. "Well I need your car for the night, no questions asked."  
  
"For what?" He nearly demanded but remembered it wouldn't be wise to piss off someone like him, blackmail or no blackmail.  
  
"That's a question, besides if you don't I might just let it slip that-"He started but Scott interrupted him.  
  
"Alright-alright, just be careful with it." Scott groaned.  
  
"Thanks" He said smiling and went on his way to find Rogue. He found her in her room reading. "Can I come in?"  
  
She looked up from her book and smiled. "Sure what do ya what?"  
  
"Well I've been thinking." He said and sat down next to her. "We've been going out for over a month now and I wanted to take you somewhere special for tonight."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant.  
  
"I want to take you out for dinner, I know this Italian restaurant and I think you'll like it, so what do you say?" He asked her.  
  
She didn't know what to say, this was her first dinner date and did a quick inventory of her dresses. "Ah sure ah guess, it's just that ah'm not sure ah have anythin' to wear."  
  
He smiled at her. "Don't worry you we don't have to go all out, but anything you wear for an outing would be great, plus you'd look great in anything."  
  
She blushed slightly at his comment. "You really do must have a silver tongue don't cha sugar?"  
  
"You know it beautiful." He said leaning in slightly. "So you think you got something to wear?"  
  
She smiled a little at him and leaned in as well. "Y'all just have to wait an see." And planted a kiss on his lips, then she pulled back. "Now git, ah got a lot to do if ah'm goin' to get ready."  
  
Vincent laughed slightly to himself. "Alright I'll see you later."  
  
The rest of the mutants were a little bored, some of them were in the rec room some watching the TV, okay they were arguing about what to watch.  
  
Amanda and Kurt were sitting together on the roof, even since she could teleport it was one of the few places in the house where they could both get to and not have to worry about being interrupted.  
  
"I like this, it's nice up here." Amanda said to Kurt. They were currently leaning against each other's shoulder and Kurt had his tail wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Ja I know, I come up here vhen I need some peace and quiet or just to be alone, and now a place to be with just you." Kurt said to her.  
  
"That's so sweat of you Kurt." Amanda said she hugged him slightly and after a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "You know we should go out and do something."  
  
"Really like vhat?" he asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "Just anything, we've been sitting in here for the past few days and I think some of the others could use something to do."  
  
Kurt had to agree, some of them could need a day out. "Vell let's see what some of them vant to do zen." They then both teleported back inside the mansion.  
  
They rounded up some of the other that didn't either already have plans or were already gone. They got Rahne, Jubilee, Bobby and decided they could go to the mall for something to do.  
  
Kurt was in the driver seat of the van being the one with the license to drive alone. Amanda was next to him and the others were already in the back.  
  
"Hey where are the others anyway?" Jubilee asked them.  
  
Bobby though of where the others where and then recounted what he knew. "Well Jamie, Ray, and Roberto went to the park, Scott and Jean are doing something, Kitty was doing something on the computer and told me she was busy and Amara, Tabitha, and Sam are in the rec room teaching Amara the finer arts of pool."  
  
"Tabitha and Sam play pool?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Oh yeah they do it all the time together, it one of the things they like to do as a couple since they're both into it, not to mention really good." Jubilee said to her.  
  
"Vell are ve all ready?" Kurt asked them, when he got a chorus of yeses, he took off to the mall.  
  
Unfortunately they didn't notice that they where being followed there by several people.  
  
****  
  
It was just after 6:15 when Vincent went to Rogue's room to get her for their date. He was wearing some of his better clothes, basically a dark shirt tucked in, and a pair a deep blue jeans. When he knocked and the door opened, and his jaw dropped.  
  
She was wearing long black boots, a gray skirt that went down to past her knees with a slit on side. She had on a black top and a purple scarf around her neck.  
  
"Wow you look great." He managed to say. "Oh and here." From behind his back he produced a few long stem red roses he had gotten earlier that day.  
  
Rogue was slightly speechless and took the flowers. "Thanks." She said looking at them. "Ah see the thorns were taken out."  
  
Vincent smiled. "I thought it more appropriate."  
  
Rogue looked a little confuses then remembered that day when he held her that time and what he said to her. [AN: see Enter Mayhem Chapter 17]  
  
She shook her head wondering how she could have forgotten that. She was glad he had a photographic memory. She went to place them in something in her room and they were off.  
  
They got outside and Rogue was surprised that he went to Scott's car and pulled out the keys for it.  
  
"How did ya get Scott's car, he nevah let's anyone take it." She asked.  
  
Vincent just smiled at her as he went to open the passenger door for her. "Let's just say...he owned me a favor."  
  
Little did they know they were being watched, for across the street a van was parked out front. "There she is one of our targets." One of the men said.  
  
"Looks like she's going on a date with one of the others." The guy next to him said.  
  
"Hey Spencer!" The first one yelled up front who was driving the van. "The red car that pulls out, follow it."  
  
"Got it." They heard him say from upfront.  
  
"I'm going to see what the files that Creed guy gave us on the other one so we know what we'll be up against." The other said looking trough the laptop next to him.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: TAKEN  
  
The mercenaries strike in the next chapter will they succeed, who will be taken, find out next chapter...(man did that sound a little too much like the old Batman TV series or what?)  
  
Oh and remember to review please! 


	13. taken

Damn-my-name-was-taken: First off thanks for your permission, and don't worry I know your not copying, and not everyone likes everything but I'm glade you at least gave SG-12 a try. Oops sorry about the lack of Spider- Man info. for you.  
  
yae yang: well you're right about them not getting them all, but you're wrong about who, sit back and watch.  
  
supergirlhv: It so nice to finally hear from you again :) Glade you like it I try and add to the world I'm making by putting in other elements that come from Marvel, it really adds to the things I can do.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: LOL well lets just say that the FOH and Trasks will NOT be your favorite people at the end of this fic.  
  
Red Witch: Oh yes Deadpool is fun that's why I wanted him in this, it's a few fights actually.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 13: TAKEN  
  
Vincent and Rogue had arrived at the restaurant. It had both an indoor and outdoor place to eat, but given the hot summer day they decided to go and sit inside.  
  
They were shown to their seats by a hostess, and Vincent being the gentleman pulled her chair out for her and then they were given menus. They looked through and ordered and waited.  
  
"Ah nevah been taken out like this before." Rogue had to admit. This was most likely the classiest date she had been taken to. "And ah loved the flowers, they were a nice touch."  
  
He smiled at her. "Well never let it be said a man never gave you flowers. Besides I wanted to show you a good time and treat you well."  
  
"Ya always have." She smiled back at him.  
  
"And I always will." He said back. "Rogue you know me better than anyone, you've been there for me in my toughest times. I've always had to do it alone, but when I met you I found someone who has given me strength and I care about you more than I though ever possible. I just wanted this night to be special."  
  
Rogue didn't know what to say. He always seems to say things that to her touch her heart and could feel some tears in her eyes. "It is, and thank ya, ya also been there for meh. You were the first person who nevah hesitated to touch me, to be with meh, and you've made my life happier since ah've known ya."  
  
They sat there just looking at each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Vincent broke up the silence. "Rogue you know a lot about me, but I know really nothing about you, I was wondering if you could enlighten me a little."  
  
Rogue drew back a little and looked away. She didn't like to talk about her past.  
  
"Hey I understand not wanting to talk about your own past, you know that." He said softly. "And I'm not demanding to know anything, I'm only asking is that when your ready, you can tell me anything and only the things that you're comfortable with."  
  
"Like your real name, or what it was like growing up. I just...I just want you to promise me that one day you'll let me in, won't push you and I can wait."  
  
Rogue sat there in silence looking at him. She didn't know what to do, she felt a little unfair that she knew all this information about him and he felt like he didn't know her. She wanted to say something anything but wasn't sure.  
  
"Marie" She quickly said. [AN I know movie version but I like it]  
  
Vincent looked up at her startled and a little confused at her meaning.  
  
"My first name is Marie." She said a little hesitantly then gave him a glare. "Only the Professor and Kurt know that and if ya tell anyone so help meh..."  
  
Vincent raised his arms in defense. "Hey no worries, I know how to keep a secret...it a nice name though, but I'll still call you Rogue, it seems...to fit you more."  
  
She relaxed a little, she knew he would keep that to himself, and it felt a little nice to open up to him, but she would take this slow.  
  
They continued to talk about some of things in their lives and she told him a few things about herself that he either didn't know or no one else did, but not much and she was glade he didn't care about how much she shared, but that she did at all.  
  
BAYVILLE MALL  
  
Kurt and Amanda had gone off together while Rahne had joined Bobby and Jubilee, and was starting to regret it. She was feeling like a third wheel, and decided to leave. She made an excuse about wanting to see something on the other side of the mall and walked off.  
  
Joining a group of couples was not the smartest thing she could have done. She walked over to a bench and sat down a little depressed. She was deep in thought about her social life when a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Rahne?" She turned around to see Joseph there looking at her. She brighten up a bit at someone she knew being there.  
  
"Hi, what are ye doin' here?" She asked. He sat down next to her. "Well I could ask you that question, but I guess it's the same as me hanging out looking for something to do."  
  
She nodded her head. "Aye me and some of th' others came tae get away from th' mansion."  
  
"Where are the others?" He asked and looked around.  
  
"Well Kurt and Amanda are off, and I left Bobby and Jubilee alone." She said a little depressed. Joseph was wondering why when he remembered that those were couples and she had just broken up with someone when they last talked.  
  
"So I guess your alone right now." He said it more as a statement then as a question.  
  
"Aye, what are ye doin' here alone?" She asked him curious about his answer.  
  
"Well most of my friends are off at camp for the summer." He said to her.  
  
"Ye dinnae like to camp?" She said, personally she loved the outdoors, most likely because of the wolf in her.  
  
"Actually I wanted to go because I like camping and all that outdoor stuff, but my parents didn't like the idea of me being away for so long and they worry about me a little sometimes." He said slightly depressed at being left out.  
  
"And not to rag on my sister or the others for that matter, but I like hanging out with people my own age a little more because I fell less like a ...."  
  
"Like a kid?" She finished. He nodded in agreement. "I know what that feels like, I'm th' only one that's 14. Jamie is younger than me and everyone else is older, I have no one to hang out wi' me at times, mainly because everyone seems to be datin'."  
  
"Well" Joseph began a little hesitant. "You could...you know...hang out with me, then we wouldn't be alone."  
  
She looked at him and a small smile formed on her face. "Aye, I'd like that."  
  
Joseph was grinning ear to ear, and they left the bench together. A man in a trench coat wasn't far behind watching them. "Well sorry kiddies, but I got to earn a living and I'm going to have to spoil your day...but I'll give ya a little longer, I'm not entirely heartless."  
  
BACK AT THE RESTAURANT  
  
Rogue and Vincent had just finished their meal and the check was being brought to them. "I hope you enjoyed the meal." The man said in an Italian accent.  
  
"I ringraziamenti era delizioso." Vincent said to him. The waiter looked at him like he had a second head.  
  
"Lei parla l'italiano?" He said a little surprised  
  
"Parlo abbastanza." Vincent said with a smile. Rogue smiled herself and shook her head slightly. She forgot just how many languages he could speak, and it always seemed to surprise her.  
  
They paid the bill, and they split the costs since Rogue insisted because he already had bought her flowers so this was her way of paying him back a little. They walked out of the restaurant arm in arm.  
  
"Ah admit that was good." She said to him.  
  
"Good I was hoping you would like it." He said to her. "You feel up for a little dancing?"  
  
Rogue nearly laughed. "Ah get flowers, dinnah and dancing? Y'all going all out aren't ya?"  
  
"Well I heard about this club, the dark room and I thought you might want to go there a little before we go back."  
  
She was about to say yes when three men in black combat suits with hoods stepped out of the alley in front of them. They threw out a grenade looking device and there was a bright blinding flash.  
  
Both Rogue and Vincent cried out and placed their hands over their eyes. "Ah can' see!" Rogue cried out. "Same here!" Vincent responded.  
  
Two of the men grabbed Rogue by the arms. "Remember don't let her touch your skin and your fine." She heard someone say, then she threw her arms out sending the two mercenaries flying and both landed hard.  
  
"What the Hell?! The intelligence said nothing about that!" One of them said slowly getting up.  
  
"Then ah guess you intelligence was wrong." Rogue snarled at them, her vision was beginning to clear up a little but everything was still blurry.  
  
Vincent was trying to focus on what was going on, he could hear the thuds of two people hitting the ground and guessed that were two of their attackers. He heard a third that was trying to run past him.  
  
Vincent's sensei had taught him to find blinded, so he listened to the heavy footsteps. He immediately spun around and crouched low for a sweep kick. It took the legs out from under the man and hit the ground.  
  
"Damn it!" Said the one who Vincent had tripped. He rolled away from Vincent and got to his knees. "Use the tazers." He barked at the other two.  
  
The two made another try at Rogue and took out a tazer each and fired at her. They stung like hell, and Rogue cried out more of shock then pain. They also made her pissed. He sight had gotten better by now and made a rush to them.  
  
They were both surprised that she wasn't phased by it, and didn't get out of the way in time. She landed two different punches that sent them both into a wall, they both hit it hard and slumped down unconscious.  
  
The remaining one drew out a dart gun aiming at Rogue's back. He then was suddenly lifted into the air from behind. A hand reached out and crushed his gun, then was hurled against a wall.  
  
He hung there suspended by Vincent and looking into his very pissed of face. "Now you and your friends over there just ruined one Hell of a nice date. So you're going to tell us what this is all about or I start with the pain." Vincent said menacingly to him.  
  
At first he wasn't sure what to do, he looked down at this kid holding him up with one arm, and the glowing eyes was kind of freaky, but his employers might not like being ratted out. "No deal kid, I'm a professional so go ahead a call the cops."  
  
Vincent didn't know what do to, he was mainly bluffing. Then he didn't have to do anything because Rogue had come up and touched hi face. He gave a groan and fell unconscious.  
  
Vincent looked at Rogue and her face was horrified. "Vincent we have ta get to the others, they're going after them." She said frantically.  
  
"They're going after who exactly?" Vincent said.  
  
BAYVILLE PARK  
  
Jamie, Roberto and Ray were pretty much hanging out at the park, well Jamie was having a good time, Roberto was hitting all of the ladies he could, especially since a few of them thought Jamie looked so cute and Roberto took advantage of it for all it was worth.  
  
Ray however was feeling a little down. This wasn't exactly his thing, sure he didn't mind going outside and having fun, it's just that at the Institute they could be themselves. In other words here he couldn't use his powers.  
  
He was sitting on one of those picnic tables that usually are in every park watching Roberto using Jamie again to pick up chicks. It was a pretty good view, the trees to the left blocked the view of the town and was on a hill overlooking the rest of the park.  
  
"Hey there handsome." He heard a female voice say behind him. He quickly turned around to see Pam there behind him smiling and in jogger clothing. She was warring a sweatshirt and vary tight sweat shorts.  
  
"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Ray said a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Well I usually go for a run here and I noticed you and the others." She had maneuvered herself to sit beside him by then.  
  
"Yeah well...we needed to get out of the mansion every once and a while or we start climbing the walls, and in some cases they literally do." Ray said to her.  
  
She laughed thinking of which ones were the likely candidates to do that. She also noticed how he kept glancing at her legs when he thought she wasn't looking. She smiled inward as she made a great show of crossing her legs just to show them off to him.  
  
She had to admit her legs were one of her greatest assets, one of the reasons for her running, and didn't mind showing them off. Ray couldn't get away with not looking at them this time, and he noticed that she saw him.  
  
He actually blushed a little, something he rarely did, and she thought he looked so cute then. She moved in closer to him tilting her head slightly and moving her head slowly to his face.  
  
He was a little confused for about a second before he realized what she had planned and started to lean in also. They were an inch apart when they were rudely interrupted.  
  
"Yo Ray go for it!" They both snapped their head to see Roberto looking right at them giving him the thumbs up, while Jamie looked away not wanting to see what they were going to do.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Ray angrily said, Pam joined in a second later equally pissed off. "I'll hold him down while you do."  
  
They were about to get up and give the Brazilian boy a reason to run for his life when several canisters flew in from out of nowhere. They started to release a smoke the seemed to engulf the area of the park they were in.  
  
"Pam, Jamie, Berto where are you guys?" Ray said. The smoke was getting dense and he couldn't see.  
  
"Ray I'm over-uh!" He heard Pam start but then her voice was cut out. He started to run towards to sound of her voice when he also heard Roberto cry out in pain, and then Jamie.  
  
In fact he heard several Jamies and voices.  
  
"Damn it the kid split himself, which ones the original?"  
  
"Out he just kicked me in the shin!"  
  
"Oof! Well two of them just flipped me!"  
  
"Start tranqing them all then, when they all disappear but one, get that one!"  
  
Ray tried to get to the sound and found himself running into someone. At such close range he could see a man in black army like combat clothing wearing some kind of visor on his face. Most likely what was enabling him to see through the smoke.  
  
Ray was charging up ready to take this guy out, when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. One of the mercenaries had gotten behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a baton.  
  
By the time Ray woke up, the smoke had cleared and he looked around. He saw Roberto trying to get to his feat. He couldn't see Jamie anywhere and he stopped when he saw Pam laying on the ground.  
  
He rushed over to her. "Pam! Pam you okay?" He concernly said while gently taking the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she groaned.  
  
"What the Hell was THAT about?" She said as Ray helped her up, she used one hand to place on the back of her head, which at the moment felt like it was splitting open.  
  
Roberto staggered over to them. "What was that? Where's Jamie?"  
  
Ray and Pam looked around also, then all three started to call his name. They were getting worried at this moment. They went to the front of the park to see if he tried to go there to get away and get back to the mansion, but he wasn't there.  
  
They did arrive just in time to see Rogue and Vincent pull up in Scott's car. "Guys the FOH just hired some people to make a grab for some of us. They tried to take Rogue, and they're also after Jamie, Jubilee and Rahne." Vincent urgently said to them.  
  
"We know we just met, I think one of them hit me with a tazer or something." Roberto said, sounded both disappointed and furious at himself.  
  
"I think they got Jamie already, we were all knocked out and when we came two, he was gone." Ray said to them feeling like he failed.  
  
Rogue gasps and looked both frightened and royally pissed. Vincent just looked pissed and his eyes flashed for a second. "Guys get in we have to warn the others." Vincent said.  
  
Ray looking at how Pam was hurt decided she needed help to get home. "Guys you go on ahead I should make sure Pam gets home alright, them I'll met up at the mansion." Ray told them.  
  
Vincent looked at Pam and saw that she was leaning on Ray for support. "Alright, hurry." Was all Vincent said. As soon as Roberto was in the car they were off to the mall.  
  
BAYVILLE MALL  
  
Bobby and Jubilee had just gotten out of the store. Gauntlet who had been watching them from across the mall on the upper level, was all dressed up in a dark trench coat and hood watched them. They hadn't noticed him, which is way he was the best tracker there was in his opinion.  
  
They were facing away from him now. He quickly looked around and saw no one was looking. He had a plan to deal with the girl and needed both a distraction and a way to get rid of the boy. So he thought of getting ride of both problems.  
  
He was under orders not to kill, unless necessary. They wanted to keep it clean and Creed didn't want any innocent humans getting hurt. So when no one was watching he reached into his coat and pulled out a modified dart gun.  
  
With his enhanced senses and trained abilities it was easy to hit the boy in the back with the dart.  
  
Bobby suddenly lurched forward and fell down hard.  
  
"Bobby!" Jubilee cried out and bent down to see what happened to him. By then a group of people were starting to gather around. A security guard showed up and stood crouched down next to them.  
  
"What happened here?" The security guard asked her.  
  
"I...I don't know he just...fell." Jubilee was starting to worry a lot by what happened. People started to crowd them.  
  
"Get back, someone call 911 for the boy." The security guard shouted.  
  
During the commotion Jubilee stood up watching helplessly as Bobby was being cared for by the security man. She was worried sick about Bobby. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder pulled her away from him.  
  
"Hey what are you-"She started to say, but stopped when she saw the ugly face of the man taking her out of the crowd. He quickly moved closer and pressed an injector gun to her arm.  
  
"OW! What...are...yo..u.." The sedative took quick work of her. And he carried her off to the nearest exit, before anyone noticed them.  
  
Kurt and Amanda unaware of what was going on were just leaving a store together when they noticed a man walking towards them. He was looking right at them too. Then he reached into his long black leather jacket and quickly threw out something at them.  
  
Only Kurt's reflex action to teleport managed to safe him. The man looked towards where Kurt had reappeared. "You made me miss." He hissed at him. "I NEVER MISS!"  
  
"Vhy are you doing zis?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Money." Bullseye said, and threw a dart at Kurt who teleported behind Bullseye. Kurt tried for an attack, but Bullseye easily dodged any of Kurt's attacks. Kurt threw a right hook, but Bullseye blocked with his left arm.  
  
Then he landed two punched to Kurt's abdomen and grabbed the back of his head with his left hand, and sent two more punches to Kurt's face.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Amanda cried she fired a force bolt at him, but he lunched Kurt into it, taking him several feet away. "Oh no." Amanda whispered.  
  
Bullseye reached in for more darts, and threw one at Amanda. She disappeared in a flash and reappeared a few feet away. "This is getting on my nerves." Bullseye growled.  
  
He threw one more and again she disappeared, but this time Bullseye was looking for the flash she made when she reappeared. He saw the flash in the corner of his vision, and aimed a dart right for it, not waiting for her to fully reappear.  
  
When she did, she found a dart had just slammed into her chest. She looked down in shock, and suddenly two more hit her. She went down on the floor and the last thing she saw was Bullsyes walking to her.  
  
Bullseye picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hold it buddy!"  
  
He looked over his shoulder at a mall security guard aiming a gun at him. Bullseye just smirked. With his free left hand he moved it to his belt and unhooked the surikens. He slowly turned and then quickly threw the deadly little stars at the security guard.  
  
It was so fast the man couldn't react fast enough to dodge and was killed.  
  
Rahne and Joseph were happily walking around. They were laughing at a joke Joseph just told.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your date kiddies, but I'm going to have to borrow your girlfriend." They both turned to face a man in a hat and trench coat.  
  
"You are ye?" Rahne shouted at him. The man took off his hat and they could see a man wearing a red mask with two large black circles on the front, and white eye hole in the black.  
  
"The name's Deadpool and I've been paid to get wolf girl there, nothing personal mind you it's just business."  
  
Rahne didn't like the sound of that at all. She transformed into her wolf form and leaped at him. Deadpool quickly dodged her, and took off his coat. She tried again, but he threw his coat at her and it caught her.  
  
She couldn't see or use her font legs and crashed onto the floor. She transformed back into her human form and threw the coat off her. She looked up to see Deadpool aiming a dart gun at her.  
  
Then Joseph rammed into him, sending him back a couple of steps.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled out then rushed forward again. Unfortunately he was no match for the Merc-with-a-mouth, and Deadpool landed a good solid punch to his solar plexus, which knocked the wind out of him, sending him to his knees.  
  
"NO!" Rahne screamed and this time transformed into her were-wolf form. It was harder for her to use this half human, half wolf form, but she didn't need long. She used her claws and took a swipe at Deadpool.  
  
She grazed his arm and a little of his red and black uniform was torn off, as well as a few cuts. "Hey you're lucky I heal fast!" Then quickly drew the gun on her and fire. "Deadpool say doggy play dead."  
  
The darts hit her and she fell down and slowly reverted to her human form. "Time for nappy time." Deadpool says as he picks her up and carries her off.  
  
Joseph tries to stand but can't he can only watch helplessly as the man takes her away.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: INMATES  
  
Time to meet up with the other mutants they caught, and see if the X-Men will find their friends, and what's in store for the captured mutants.  
  
PS to BlackRoseApocalypse there is a character (OC) that I have been planning to use since before I started writing that I just found the way to introduce him, he's called Shadow, but has nothing to do with your character other than sharing the same codename. Believe me they are nothing alike, well their powers are slightly similar but different. Just letting you know I'm NOT copying you.  
  
TRANSLATIONS: I ringraziamenti era delizioso -Thanks it was delicious  
  
Lei parla l'italiano? – you speak Italian  
  
Parlo abbastanza – I speak enough 


	14. inmates

Richard-Raven-Croft: It's always nice to hear from new people, thanks for the comments and I'm glade you liked Enter Mayhem and this story.  
  
yae yang: Glade you liked it, and well I had to think of something that could take a person who could create an army of themselves, and you haven't seen the last of Joseph.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: thanks, interesting saying and I see the meaning. Oh and don't worry about getting alone my Shadow and yours are completely differently especially mentally.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 14: INMATES  
  
By the time Rogue, Vincent and Roberto had gotten to the mall they were already too late. They had found Bobby had come too and had found a small dart most likely why he fell over.  
  
They also came across a slightly bruised Kurt, whose nose was bleeding, while they were looking him over Joseph came running up to them frantically. They also had to answer some questions when the police came, especially Kurt, since his attacker seemed to have killed a man.  
  
With all the chaos in the mall it had to be shut down. They were all stuck there answering the same questions over and over again, for over an hour until the Professor found them and got them released.  
  
They all sent back to the mansion, and Hank had to look them over, even Joseph who had tagged alone because he was the only one to see the one that took Rahne. He was glad to come because he wanted to do everything he could to get her back.  
  
The others were in decent shape. Roberto was fine, while Ray had put an icepack to the back of his head. Kurt had a few bruises on his chest and one around one of his eyes, which showed up around as a slight purple through the fur. His nose had stopped bleeding and luckily wasn't broken.  
  
After that they were all gathered in the war room comparing notes. Bobby and Kurt were going out of their minds with worry about their girlfriends.  
  
"Kurt, it will be alright we'll get them all back." Scott said to him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"I know but I can't stop worrying. I mean it's all my fault she's gone! I couldn't stop him!" Kurt was getting a little frantic.  
  
"Hurt you need to calm down." Scott told him.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down! Mien girlfriend vas taken alone and several friends and I couldn't protect her, how am I supposed to be calm?" Kurt yelled at him. "If Jean vas taken would you be calm?"  
  
Scott couldn't say anything after that, he knew if Jean was taken he would be just as frantic by Kurt.  
  
"Well at least you GOT a chance to fight back." Bobby said. He was sitting in the corner, he had been quiet the entire time he got back. He had been blaming himself for the entire time and was only seemed to get worse.  
  
In fact everyone was feeling either down or angry. Vincent was hard to judge he was against the corner leaning back with his arms crossed, he took everything in, but you could also see him clench his jaw every now and then and chewing on the inside of his mouth.  
  
Rogue was a little more vocal in her opinions though, and was walking around growling at anything at moved.  
  
Logan looked like he was ready to tear apart everything in side to pieces.  
  
"We need to remain calm in order to find the others." Xavier tried to calmly told them. "I'll continue to try and use Cerebro to find the others, but we also need to find other means in case I'm not successful."  
  
"I just wish we had something to go on." Ray mumbled.  
  
"Tell meh, the memories of the one ah got, had a phone number ta call when they got meh, but when we tried we got no answer." Rogue darkly said.  
  
"They most likely have someone on the police force and told them that team had failed." Bobby said angrily.  
  
"Actually I might have something." Joseph spoke up and steeped forward. He had remained quiet the entire time and they had forgotten he was there. He pulled out the piece of cloth that Rahne had taken off their attacker.  
  
"I got this before the police since I figured you guys could use it more then they could."  
  
Logan stepped forward and took the cloth and sniffed it. He immediately growled. "Wilson." He growled.  
  
"You know him?" Ororo asked shocked.  
  
"Believe me I wish I didn't." Logan said and started to leave.  
  
"Logan where are you going?" Xavier asked him.  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder. "Going to pick up his trail, now that I know who to follow I might get lucky and find him, and then I'll GET some answers out of him, one way or the other." Then started to continue to walk out.  
  
UNKOWN CELL  
  
When Amanda finally regained consciousness she found herself in a metallic room. It was large had several beads. As she looked around she saw several other people.  
  
One was in a lotus position looking like he was meditating. For some reason he reminded her of Vincent, even though he was clearly Japanese, and about the same age, so she would have to guess he was about 17.  
  
There was an older woman of in her early twenties. She had white skin, and I mean really white, like ghost white, and had this huge black circle over her left eye.  
  
There was another girl of about 16 sitting on a bead holding her knees to her chest. Her skin was lavender and her entire eyes seemed white. Her hair was a kind of red and she had these triangular red marks on her face she also seemed to have elf like ears much like Kurt's.  
  
One of the triangular marks the largest of them was under her left eye pointing down and above each eye there were two little ones pointing up.  
  
They all seemed to be wearing the same gray clothing. As she looked down she found herself wearing the same.  
  
"Finally your up." Came a familiar voice. She turned her head and saw Jubilee there, and behind her were also Jamie and Rahne. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being attacked."  
  
"Yeah the same thing happened to us and to our friends here." Jubilee said to her while gesturing to the others. The oldest one came forward.  
  
"Hi I'm Neena Thurman, but you can just call me Domino." She said. She then gestured to the other girl. "That's Clarice Ferguson, but she prefers to be called Blink." Then looking at the last one. "And that's Shadow."  
  
"Just Shadow?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well that's what we call him, every time we ask for his name all he says is 'I am a shadow I have no name' so we call him Shadow, he doesn't seem to mind." Domino said and from her voice she could tell that she had asked a lot and was frustrated by his stubborn answer.  
  
"Let me guess were you all jumped by these strange guys or guy and woke up here?" Jubilee asked them.  
  
Domino sighed. "Yeah pretty much, they nabbed me from when I was in Chicago, Blink's parents actually are members of the FOH and turned her in when she changed. Poor thing hasn't been the same since she got here."  
  
"Well what about him?" Rahne said pointing at Shadow.  
  
"I didn't ask, I just got feed up with trying to ask for his name and gave up." Domino told her.  
  
Jamie walked over to him and looked at him closely. "You're Shinobi aren't you."  
  
Shadow eyes popped open and arch an eyebrow. "Yes how did you know?"  
  
Jamie smiled at him. "I got someone training me in the art of the Samurai and he also told me about the Shinobi."  
  
"Truly? What clan is he?" Shadow asked intrigued.  
  
"Mototsugu Clan." Jamie smiled proudly at him.  
  
Shadow seemed both surprised and delighted. "Now that is something, It would be an honor to meet a samurai from the Mototsugu clan, they were well respected and honored."  
  
"What the Hell is going on?" Domino asked slightly pissed. "I ask you one question and get nothing and you don't say a word for days at a time and this kid asked you one freaking question and THEN you open up? And what the HELL is a Shinobi?"  
  
"Shinobi are ninjas." Jamie said to her matter of factly.  
  
"You're a ninja?!" Jubilee asked surprised.  
  
"Jamie how did you know that?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"It was the whole 'I am a shadow' thing that tipped me off." Jamie told them. "From what Vincent told me about them about them being shadow warriors and they way he's meditating reminds me of him, so...I guessed."  
  
"Okay then how did they get you?" Domino asked.  
  
"I was in Tokyo when I was jumped by Yakuza. I fought them off but then a these men in black showed up and overpowered me through shear numbers." Shadow explained.  
  
"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Domino yelled.  
  
"You didn't ask." He simply replied.  
  
Domino's left eye was twitching slightly and looked like she was about to hurt someone, namely Shadow in a few seconds.  
  
Rahne decided to break the tension by sitting next to Blink. "Hi, my name's Rahne." Blink looked at her for a few seconds, before whispering "Blink."  
  
"How are ye doin'?" She concernly asked.  
  
"I want to go home." She said. Rahne could see tears forming in her eyes. Rahne wrapped her arm around her. "I know so do I." Rahne said to the girl.  
  
Jamie looked over at Shadow again. "If you're from Japan how come you speak English so well?"  
  
Shadow looked at him and smiled a little. "I like American TV and movies, so I learned to know what they were actually saying."  
  
"What I want to know is way we're here." Amanda said.  
  
"And I want to know who undressed us and put us in these things." Jubilee darkly said.  
  
Amanda's eyes widened at that, she hadn't thought of that!  
  
"If it make you feel any better I think the doctors did, most likely to make sure the suits were working." Domino said. "These things got some kind of sensors in them, most likely to take readings when they test us."  
  
"Test us?" Jubilee asked not liking where this was going.  
  
"They have us fight these arenas against these sentinels, several people have already been killed." She said sadly.  
  
"So I guess the fact that you're still here means that we can't use our powers to escape." Amanda said to her.  
  
Domino nodded and raised her left arm. They could all see a silver band on her wrist. "These things monitor our powers. If we use them without their say so we get a vary powerful and nasty shock."  
  
The others looked at their arms and found them also there.  
  
"Great so I can't teleport us out of here." Amanda said sitting down and feeling depressed.  
  
"So you can teleport too." Domino said. Amanda looked up at her and saw Domino gesture to Blink. "She can make these portals and create these energy lances that either teleport or destroy objects." [AN: I know she needs actual lances to do this, but I changed it so she didn't, it's more practical]  
  
"Well what about you and Shadow? What do you two do?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Domino spoke up. "I can increase my reflexes and agility and despite my current situation I seem to be pretty lucky, things just fall into place for me."  
  
Jamie looked as Shadow. "What about you?"  
  
Shadow smiled at the boy. "I can become a living shadow that gives me enhanced human strength, speed, agility and I can be intangible while in that form. Although I cannot use my other powers in that form, when I am not in my shadow form I can create shadows or manipulate real ones and can travel through them. I can also create things I like to call shadow weapons."  
  
"Cool." Jamie said to him, Shadow seemed please at the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
The door at the end of the room suddenly had a lower portion of it open and several trays fill with what looked something like food was pushed in.  
  
"Oh goody it must be lunch time." Domino groaned and walked over and picked up a tray. The others followed suit and got one for themselves.  
  
Jubilee pocked at it a little and grimaced. "This stuff looks worse then the cafeteria they serve in high school."  
  
"Yeah well it's also the only thing they feed us so you better eat up." Domino said while forcing the food down with a nasty look on her face from the taste. "You're all going to need your strength when we go in the arena tomorrow."  
  
They all looked at each other not liking this more and more, and started to force them selves to eat the 'food'.  
  
"I'm sure the others will find us." Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah I know they will, I'm just worried about what happened to the others." Jubilee said. She was remembering how Bobby looked laying face down on the floor.  
  
Amanda was also wondering about Kurt and wondering if he was all right. 'Oh Kurt I'm so sorry. I couldn't help my parents and I couldn't help you.'  
  
At that moment she never wanted to see his smiling face so much in her life.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: SENTINELS & SEARCHING  
  
In case anyone was wondering Shadow the ninja is another of my OCs, which means he's mine all mine hahahahhahaha-*hak**cough**cough*  
  
Vincent: Breath dude, here's some water  
  
Me: thanks  
  
Amanda: Hey is this fic nearly over?  
  
Me: well almost, I'm kind of running out of ideas of what to do.  
  
Amanda: But it's not as long as Enter Mayhem  
  
Me: Well I had more time to think on that one, plus there was a lot of things I wanted to do.  
  
Vincent: Besides Amanda, you got more reviews for this story then the last one so don't complain too much.  
  
Blink: You're not stopping though are you I just got here? (Uses puppy dog eyes)  
  
Me: (Shuts eyes) No not the puppy dog eyes, anything but that! Yes I got two different story ideas, Family Affairs but first I'm doing Reality Trip, so please stop it with the puppy dog eyes please!  
  
Blink: So I'm going to be in the new stories?  
  
Me: Well not Reality Trip but you will be in Family Affair...happy?  
  
Blink:....(smiles happily) yup  
  
Me: ....Muses....anyone else got any other problems?  
  
All the other muses looked around and shake their heads.  
  
Me: Good I'm finishing this before anyone else complains. 


	15. sentinels and searching

Chargone: Glade you like it so much, though keep in mind I'm not the best speller and I don't have anyone to proofread the story. Don't worry any threads that aren't finished will most likely be later on. (and don't be afraid to remind me of a few, incase I do forget)  
  
yae yang: Glade you like the new characters, and you'll see one of the arenas in this chapter, expect a huge fight scene.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Wow I really got a reaction out of you with that one.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Well it only gets a little worse in this chapter, but don't worry I'm already planning what to do to the FOH in the next chapter.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 15: SENTINELS & SEARCHING  
  
The tension at the mansion was high to say the least.  
  
When Amanda's parents found out what happened, well lets just say they weren't too pleased. They had been gone most of the after noon, since they finally found a new home and when they returned had found out what happened, they didn't know what to do.  
  
They where both worried and angry. Worried for their daughter and the others that were taken, and angry at the men that took them and even at Xavier because this place was supposed to be safe.  
  
They were currently in the kitchen trying to eat something. They didn't sleep well last night, if at all. Actually everyone hadn't sleep well.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Margali said to her husband. He took her hand then. "I know but we'll get through this, they'll find her and the others."  
  
She nodded her head, a very large part of her wanted to believe that, but also there was also the part that was terrified they would never see their daughter again.  
  
After they had finished they decided to try and do something. Both of them had the day off because it was the weekend now. Which was most likely a good thing, since wither one of them felt like they would work with this going on.  
  
"Guys have you seen Kurt lately?" They heard one of the students say from a room nearby.  
  
"Yeah the guys a wreck, I hear he's been in the Danger Room and in the gym the entire time taking his frustrations out on anything." Another said most likely Roberto.  
  
"Well do ya blame him, he's tarrin' himself apart with guilt." They heard Sam say.  
  
"Yeah Bobby isn't much better."  
  
"Where are those two anyway?"  
  
"Last I heard they were both in the gym."  
  
Amanda's parents moved away since they didn't feel like listening anymore.  
  
Kurt was currently taking all his frustration and pain on the punching bag. Bobby was behind it holding it for him, like Kurt had before.  
  
Neither one of them really talked, they both didn't feel like it all they wanted to do was to DO something, anything.  
  
Kurt was sweating and panting, his hands were starting to hurt but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Amanda to be back and to make those that took her pay.  
  
He didn't notice when Amanda's parents walked in or then watching him. "Kurt." He heard someone say his name. He didn't know who, just that someone did. He stopped and turned around and was surprised to see who it was.  
  
"Bobby could you leave us alone with Kurt for a little?" Amanda's father asked him calmly. He nodded and left without a word.  
  
Both of them then moved closer to Kurt. Kurt had been avoiding them the entire time he couldn't face them even now he held his head down avoiding their eyes.  
  
Margali stepped closer to him. "Kurt?" He still couldn't look up at her. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kurt why won't you look at us?"  
  
"I...I...can't." Kurt said his voice cracking from the emotional turmoil he was feeling. "I failed, I...I couldn't protect her."  
  
"Kurt I know you tried your best." She said softly. "We both know you care deeply for our daughter and if you could have we know you would have saved her."  
  
"We don't blame you Kurt." Her father said to him. "We know you did your best."  
  
"But I-"Kurt began but Margali cut him off. "Kurt stop that, you did your best, and we don't blame you."  
  
Kurt didn't know what to say he looked up finally tears in his eyes, and could see that they were sincere. Margali saw the tears forming and pull him close to her in a hug.  
  
Kurt wasn't sure what to feel at that moment, he felt so many things too many to count and he just had to let go just once. He hugged her back and could no longer hold back the tears.  
  
FOH FACILITY  
  
The others had sleep little that night, and the morning meal was something to be desired. They had gotten to know each other a little more, even Blink opened up a little more, though Shadow was still a little reluctant to talk about certain things.  
  
He claimed it was against a code of conduct, he couldn't talk about his clan, his name or where he was from or his past because it would violate some sacred code of ninja secrecy or something.  
  
It was later in the day when the door open and armored men with long metallic staffs, which Domino had told them electrocuted you if you didn't do what they say.  
  
They pretty much walked in silence since they knew what was in store for them, they came up to a large metallic door that opened. It was a huge metallic room larger than the Danger Room.  
  
There was also a recreation of an urban environment, but it also looked like it went through a war. The buildings were a wreck and some looked like they had explosive damage and rumble everywhere.  
  
They were led to the center of the arena and they saw seven humanoid machines that were over six feet tall. They were painted red and black, and had a smooth surface. The joints looked like they were a collection of steel cables. The heads looked more like helmets except for the face, which had a black reflective surface.  
  
Suddenly a voice blared over the speakers. "Now for you new test subjects, these are the newly design HK model Sentinel. There are seven of them and seven of you. You will all split up and then they will activate and hunt you down."  
  
"There will be no helping of others in this or you will be punished. And you will be fighting for your life. So I suggest you start running...NOW."  
  
The others looked at each other for a second but then the HKs started to hum and seem to power up. So they all ran in opposite directions like they were told to do.  
  
Domino had gone into one of the buildings. She had gone up against this model before, the only problem is they kept getting redesigned and reprogrammed after each battle and it got harder and harder to fight them.  
  
She found a good piece of steel construction rod and was able to pry it lose. She my not have any decent offensive powers that could level those things, but that didn't mean she was helpless.  
  
She heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming. She could say a lot about these things but quiet was not one of them. She waited by the wall the bar raised waiting for it to cross the opening.  
  
It didn't. Instead it reached through the wall and pulled her through it. It was about to get a more decent hold on her, when she rammed the rode into one of its knee joints. It stagger just enough for her to get away.  
  
She ran up to the next floor, while it stopped only to pull out the rod and walk after her with a slight limp. When she reached the top floor she saw most of the floor was either gone had holes, and the parts that didn't looked like they were about to fall.  
  
It was perfect for her. She waited until the machine reached the top of the stairs then she leaped onto the floor, she hopped along it and always seemed to hit the most solid parts.  
  
The HK sentinel scanned her path and made to copy it, but as soon as it leaped to the exact same spot it crashed through the floor and a loud crash was heard. Domino looked down through the holes and saw that it had impaled itself on a piece of jagged rumble.  
  
"Well that's one down, I hope the others are doing better." Domino said to herself.  
  
Shadow was trying to find a place with the least amount of light. If he had to fight, he wanted it on his terms, and in his element.  
  
He found a ruined building with little windows and little light. Since the last place he used was blown up after the last time by one of the others he needed a new place to stand his ground and this place was decent enough.  
  
The sentinel crashed through a wall and landed. It raised both arms and the top of its forearms lifted up and two laser weapons were extended. Shadow quickly manipulated a shadow on the floor and stretched under him and he seemed to sink into it.  
  
The HK fired at the shadow but nothing happened except the shadow went back to its original size and shape. The sentinel scanned the area but found no trace of its target. It didn't notice its own shadow widening and it suddenly sank into it.  
  
It came out of another shadow from higher up and landed hard on the ground. It got back up to its feet quickly but then Shadow who seemed to come out of nowhere leaped over him.  
  
As it looked up Shadow created a shadow harpoon and chain and threw it at the black face plate and shattered through it. The HK reached up to it, its limbs shuddering as it did.  
  
As it reached for the shadow weapon it faded away and Shadow went in for the kill, creating a shadow katana and slicing the sentinel's head off. He watched it fall to the ground and walked to the entrance hoping the others had made it.  
  
Blink was running for her life. Every time she created portals and emerged later the sentinel took to the air with flight jets in its feet. It was in the air firing at her from the sky. Every time she tried to hit it with an energy lance that would disintegrate a part of it, it kept on dodging them.  
  
She dived into a building hoping to hide while she got some rest. She didn't know how long she had run but she was tiring fast, and another thing against her was that machines don't tire.  
  
The HK that was hunting her crashed through the ceiling above her and landed on top of her. She quickly cleared her head only to have a powerful metallic hand grab her by the neck and raise her up.  
  
She looked down in fear into the cold metallic surface of its face, and saw it pull back the other arm, and she saw it's fist pull itself into its own arm and a blade reappear where its hand was.  
  
She had to think fast, and looked around and she had an idea. Her hands were still free and with the left shot a lance at the ceiling support, and as the HK looked up to see what she was up to, she used her other hand to stab another lance into its arm joint and disintegrate its joint freeing her.  
  
She fell down and created a portal to fall through it, the HK quickly tried to slash at her with the blade ignoring its missing arm, but only grazed her as she disappeared. Suddenly there was a loud groaning sound and as the HK looked up it saw the ceiling clasping in on it.  
  
With the damage it made while entering and the support beam gone there was nothing really holding it up and the HK was buried in rumble.  
  
Blink emerged from another portal and holding her side. The blade hadn't sunk deep but she was cut and bleeding but thankfully nothing fatal, and the doctors would be sure to batch her up for the next time.  
  
Jamie had started to run of and when the HK that was targeting him started to chase him he split himself off into several individuals and ran in different directions. The HK sentinel was confused and didn't know what to do, it was programmed for multiple opponents but not multiple opponents of the same person.  
  
After a while it just chose to go after one of them at a time. I began its search of the area and found one of the Jamies. It chased him down the 'streets' if you will and when Jamie turned a corner it went after him.  
  
But then it saw another one down another street and chased that one, when that one disappeared another one showed up. The HK was getting conflicting data, since it was not programmed to fight an opponent(s) like Jamie.  
  
"Hey rust bucket over here!" Jamie yelled out at it. He ducked back across the way he came and the HK followed him. As it rounded a corner it saw Jamie standing in a dead end. It raised one of its arms and released its laser weapon ready to fire.  
  
The Jamie at the end just smiled and pointed up with his hand. The HK having only a limited AI halted for a second to process this illogical behavior but a sound from above caught its attention.  
  
It looked up just in time to see a massive piece of debris smash right onto its head virtually flattening it.  
  
The Jamie on the ground looked at the top of the building to see several more of himself there. They had been the one that pushed the object onto the HK. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Hey it was heavy." One said.  
  
"Yeah it wasn't easy." Another one said.  
  
A third one spoke up. "Besides the plan worked didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." The one on the street said. "I just wish we could have though up a plan we didn't see from Looney Toons cartoons."  
  
Jubilee had a harder time with hers. Her powers weren't strong enough to damage it, in fact she rarely made any dents in it. In fact she already had a scorch mark on her shoulder where she got nicked by one of those lasers.  
  
'I swear if I get out of this I'm never complaining about the Danger Room again!' She thought to herself. She continued to run and tried to lose it in a network of corridors. But the sentinel only smashed through all the walls.  
  
She was running so fast that she nearly didn't stop in time to stop herself from falling into a hole in the ground. Then the sentinel appeared right behind her, she turned quickly and saw it going for a punch, most likely one that would literally take her head off.  
  
She had only a moment to think and quickly raised both hands and shut her eyes tightly and made the brightest flash of fireworks she could muster. The HK was momentarily blinded and continued to follow though with the punch but it couldn't see its target and so couldn't see Jubilee duck it.  
  
Its momentum carried it closely to the edge of the hole and Jubilee helped it in by sending a kick to its back. When it fell in it began to rise up. Jubilee looked frantically around the hole wasn't too deep and she saw it fly also.  
  
She tried to blast the wall closest to it, it began to crumble and soon buried the sentinel under the rumble. Jubilee slumped down exhausted.  
  
Rahne had since turned to wolf form and was trying to out run her sentinel. She dodged the shots it sent at her form the sky and went into a building hoping for cover. She returned to her human form and looked around.  
  
It was pretty rundown and looked like a lot of fights went on in here. Then a loud crash was heard as the HK landed through the ceiling. Rahne had taken cover under a desk and waited.  
  
The sentinel scanned for any mutant signature and found Rahne with it and thermo vision. It walked over to her and lifted the desk she was under over its head. Rahne in wolf form ran under its legs.  
  
It dropped the desk but soon found Rahne on its back in her were-wolf form she was using her claws to rip apart the cables in the joints. It reached back with its arm impossibly bending them for a human and grabbed her and through her across the room.  
  
She landed hard and she got up in time to dodge a flying razor disk. She looked at the sentinel and saw that a slot in its chest had opened. More and more of the razor blades flew out at Rahne she his behind a wall.  
  
One of the blades went through the wall and cut her arm slightly. She yelled in pain and ran on. The HK continued to chase her down. She ran on and came across a dead end. There was no where to turn to and she was trapped.  
  
She saw a piece of steel on the floor and decided to make a stand, then she looked up and had an idea.  
  
The HK turned the corner fast and stopped. It was a dead end and there was nothing there, it was about to do a scan when its sensors registered something hitting it on the left shoulder.  
  
It looked at it and it was blood, then a few more drops fell on it and looked up. There was Rahne in were-wolf form she was sitting on a small ledge created from a hole in the ceiling. She had used the strength in that form to get herself up there.  
  
She dropped down and jammed the steel piece into its 'face'. It jerked around a lot then fell face first, sending the steel right through the head.  
  
Amanda had spent the last five minutes fighting her sentinel. She had opted for the fight and fade tactic. She's attack it with force bolts then teleport. She'd attack again then teleport again.  
  
She was getting somewhere with her attacks, when they hit, but she was getting tired and fast. The food they gave her wasn't enough to give her the energy she needed to keep this up and she needed to finish it.  
  
She was on a roof top now and was hoping the sentinel would land, if it didn't she would have to go inside and there would be less room to teleport in. It stayed in the air firing at her she dodged as best she could, but at one point a blast hit too near her and sent her flying.  
  
The HK landed while she was struggling to get up. She looked up in time to see it raise a palm and a hole opened up on the hand. A net fired out of it unwrapping itself in flight and covered her.  
  
It was still a several feet away but it was close enough. Amanda teleported just as the net was about to land on her and suddenly she was right in front of the sentinel. Because it was in the air she couldn't do what she had planned but now that it was on the ground, well that was different.  
  
She sent the most powerful force bolts at point blank range at its head. It actually decapitated it.  
  
When its headless body wavered and then fell. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her face.  
  
LATER  
  
Trask looked down at the arena data and the footage. "Well it looks like we need to improve the designs again." He said disappointed in the performance of the HK sentinels, he hoped the new ones would be better.  
  
A BAR SOMEWHERE IN BAYVILLE  
  
Wade T. Wilson, AKA the merc-with-a-mouth Deadpool was currently taking a drink of his beer. He was still in his costume but everyone stayed away from him, especially since the first and last guy who gave him trouble, Deadpool had forced him to swallow his own hand up to the wrist.  
  
His bodies had taken him to a hospital and most likely a dentist later for all the missing teeth. That and when they got a look at the skin that was showing from him pulling up his mask high enough so he could drink his beer was another one.  
  
Everyone had given him a wide berth and when they saw his skin a few of them ran to the bathroom, even the bar tender just slided his beer to him than handing it to him.  
  
He was musing over his last job and how it didn't sit well with him. He'd done a lot of nasty, cruel, hell even evil things but he wasn't sorry for those, those were fun. Besides those people deserved what they had coming one way or another.  
  
But the whole kidnapping thing still stung. He'd done it before, but not a kid. There were a few things that even turned his stomach. He was still drinking his beer wishing his healing factor allowed him to get drunk when a low yet familiar growl caught his attention.  
  
"Wait I know that growl anywhere...Sabertooth?" He pleasantly asked. This only got an even greater growl. "No? Then it must be good old Wolvie." He turned around and was face to face, er face to mask to a very pissed off Wolverine.  
  
"Uh....something wrong?" Deadpool had seen that look in his eyes before. "You got that I-want-to-claw-you-to-death look in your eyes...what did I do you?"  
  
"Those kids you and your friends took were under my care and I want them back." He growled out.  
  
"Oh Hell." Wade said out loud. "This is going to end in extreme violence and pain isn't it?"  
  
Wolverine just unsheathed his claws.  
  
All was silent for about a minute then all hell broke lose. After five minutes no one in the bar was still standing, five more minutes later and the bar was on fire, ten minutes after that several vehicles and store fronts were also destroyed, after another ten the street looked like a war zone, and they were only getting started.  
  
NEXT UP: RESCUERS  
  
Will the X-Men get there in time to save the captured mutants, just wait and see. 


	16. rescuers

NctrnlBst: I'm glade you like it, and believe me the action scenes are the hardest things to write especially if I get bored of writing it and sometimes skip it and don't finish it until I have too.  
  
yae yang: Glad you liked the arena (Yeah I know about Jubilee I was afraid I couldn't figure out a way for her to win and not seem too cheap) So you want a girl Ninja or Samurai huh...well I could always introduce Psylock in a future story, at least until after I get Warren into the story.  
  
fire inu: Nice to hear from you and I guess that means you've read the first one right? Well I'm glad you like this one.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Yeah I figured you liked that character from your last review, and I don't mind the outburst to me it means I really got a response from the story.  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 16: RESCUERS  
  
Amanda and the others just got back from yet another trial in the arena and they were beat. Not to mention sporting a few new injuries, some of which were still from the last time.  
  
Amada limped over to a bead and fell down onto it. Her leg had been bruised a little and she didn't want to move it. The others were doing better though, nothing major, and a few stitches were needed for Shadow when he went into a duel with one of the sentinels and got cut in the arm.  
  
But luckily no one was hurt worse than that. They pretty much just went to sleep, while they all silently prayed for this to end, and for Amanda to see her parents and Kurt again.  
  
*****  
  
At the mansion things were getting tense, with no leads on the whereabouts of their friends everyone was getting more and more tense. There were a few more fights than usual and sometimes people had to be pulled apart.  
  
Even Vincent and Rogue had a huge fight over something and didn't talk to each other until that morning when they made up. Actually that had calmed everyone down a little because when THOSE two got mad let alone at the same time it was best to stay out of their way.  
  
They were all minding their own business trying not to tense up so much when Xavier called them all through telepathy.  
  
*Students could you all come to the war room* They all heard his thoughts and they started to make their way to the war room.  
  
They had all gathered in the war room again waiting for the adults to show up. Then the huge door at the end of the room opened and in rolled Xavier flanked by Ororo.  
  
Then what they saw was Logan who looked ragged and his clothing torn in several places pushing someone in a red and black costume forward, who had their hands restrained behind his back and was equally ragged.  
  
"Sit down and shut up Wilson." Logan growled at him as he shoved him into a chair.  
  
"Hey watch it hairy I bruise easily." Deadpool said in mock anger. Logan just growled at him and glared. "Shutting up." Deadpool said quickly.  
  
"Logan who is this?" Scott asked.  
  
"Kids this is Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, mercenary, and also one of the scumbags that took our friends." Logan said never taking his eyes off him.  
  
At the last part nearly everyone there was glaring at him and several started towards him with definite looks of violence on their faces.  
  
"Uh...okay look here kiddies." Deadpool said nervously. "It was business nothing personal, and they should all be alive and well...I think..."  
  
"You better start talking." Scott said to him.  
  
"But he (motions to Logan with his head) told me to shut up." Deadpool whined.  
  
Scott just looked at him then to Logan. "Is this guy for real?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Logan said.  
  
"Hey come on, look I'm a mercenary I do what I'm paid to do, besides I'm willing to help you guys out." Deadpool said to them all.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Well for the right price not only will I tell you guys everything, I'll even help out." He said happily.  
  
"You expect us to PAY you for helping us?" Scott yelled out, unbelieving what he just heard.  
  
"Well I do need the money." Deadpool said slightly shrugging.  
  
"I could always read your mind." Xavier said to him and rolled closer.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you baldy, my mind is not a fun place to be." Deadpool warned him. The Professor just arched and eyebrow and began to gently probe his mind. What he found though was too much for him to take in.  
  
The Professor cried out then reeled back. Jean went to his side immediately. "Professor what's wrong?"  
  
"His...mind...too much to take." He wearily said.  
  
"I warned him." Deadpool said. Scott had had enough of this and walked over to him.  
  
"That's it no more playing around." He reached to take the mask off his head. "Scott I wouldn't do that." Wolverine warned him but he didn't listen.  
  
As Scott took the mask off everyone gasps in horror at his face. Bobby actually covered his mouth looking pale. While Roberto left the room to the nearest bathroom, Amara had turned her head and shut her eyes.  
  
And everyone else had varied reactions like the others about Deadpool's face.  
  
"Man your face...it looks like..." Ray started to say, but Deadpool finished for him. "Yeah I know like a giant scab, my whole freaking body looks like this." He said vary annoyed then turned to Scott. "And YOU can put my mask back on anytime now."  
  
Scott did just that, he REALLY didn't want to see that face more than he needed to.  
  
"Alright Wade, listen up your going to tell us everything or else." Logan threatened.  
  
Deadpool looked over at him, not sure of what to do. Then Logan unsheathed his claws and saw the look in his eyes and that was all it took.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll talk, just put those things away I don't think I completely healed from the LAST time." He said and Logan reluctantly put them back in.  
  
He told them everything, hell it was no skin off his nose, that is if he still had a nose, or at least a full one. He was paid to do a job and that was it, he didn't care about the FOH and their motives or their beliefs.  
  
He told them about who hired him, and at the name of Graydon Creed, Logan spoke up.  
  
"Creed?" Logan asked him, knowing full well that Sabertooth's real name was Victor Creed.  
  
"Yeah I though it was familiar too, but I doubt he's a mutant if his father is Victor, although they do seem to share the same personality." Deadpool told him.  
  
He continued his story on how he phoned in after he got the girl and was given directions to a warehouse outside of Bayville. He also told them that Graydon was furious at Bullseye for killing that guard.  
  
"He was saying things like how he was trying to protect humanity not kill it, but that's what you get when you hire assassins and not mercenaries, especially a psycho like Bullseye. I mean I know I'm not exactly a same person but at least I don't get my jollies from killing people."  
  
"Okay I do, but they deserve it, I don't do innocent people...unless their in the way...but only as a last resort, usually I just hurt them if they are in the way."  
  
He continued on about how he saw all the other get loaded onto some kind off fright elevator and someone else standing there. He heard the man referred to as Trask and saw then go down it.  
  
At the mention of Trask everyone had the same thought going in their minds. Sentinels.  
  
"Great just what we need, I though SHEILD had that guy under wraps." Scott said looking to Logan, since he had the connection to Fury.  
  
Logan just let out a low growl. "I think I need to have a talk with him soon, but we got more important things right now, such as where exactly IS this place you took them too." He said as he leaned closer to Wade.  
  
Deadpool gave them the exact location of the warehouse, it they had to go through a old road that wasn't in use anymore in the middle of nowhere. He threw in a few details about the place also, not wanting Wolverine to get mad at him or blame him for anything.  
  
After his information they decided they couldn't risk having him lose since they didn't trust him, and thought he wouldn't hesitate to sell them out for the right price. So they decided to keep him in a secure room until they decided what to do with him.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Bobby asked them all. Logan gave him a look that pretty much said, what-makes-you-think-you're-going look. Bobby saw this and instead of dropping it like he normally would challenged this instead.  
  
"There is no way I'm staying behind. I let Jubilee down and I am NOT doing so again, I'm going even if I have to walk there myself." Bobby said right to Logan's face. This pretty much startled everyone and Logan only raised and eye brow.  
  
"Don't worry Bobby you won't be left behind." Xavier said to him. "Now that we know Trask is involved I don't think we can afford to leave anyone behind." The Professor said gravely.  
  
Scott, Logan and Ororo just looked at him shocked. Scott was about to try and say that only the most experienced members should be involved but the Professor beat him to it.  
  
"Scott with Trask involved that means there could be Sentinels and you know the kind of problems those can be, also we have no idea of the size of forces we will face, and I don't want to go there unprepared."  
  
Scott didn't like it, but it also made a kind of sense, so he would back down.  
  
Forge spoke up then. "Uh does that mean me too, because I really have no combat experience at all."  
  
"You'll be with me in the jet Forge, we may need your technical abilities but you won't have to go into the fight unless there is no other way, I'm truly sorry and I wish there was a way but I don't think there is any other way around it." He sighed to himself.  
  
"Well that's okay, I may not be much in a fight, but I do want to help anyway I can, even if it's just as support." Forge told him.  
  
Everyone else went to get ready, they desided to take both the Blackbird and the XM-Velocity, since they needed the room, and they didn't know if any other mutants were there that they needed to get out.  
  
After one last check to make sure Deadpool couldn't get away and set the security just in case he did, they loaded up and left.  
  
It would take a few hours to get there and everyone was getting ready, both physically and most important mentally.  
  
Rogue had sat down next to Kurt worried about him. "Kurt we'll get her back, we'll get all of them back."  
  
Kurt smiled a little. When Rogue showed that part of her the part that cared about others in the open like that, it meant she really meant what was said and that she really did care.  
  
"Ja I know...thanks sis." Kurt said with a little smile on his face.  
  
Rogue had a ghost of a smile herself and nodded.  
  
When they landed outside of the warehouse it looked deserted and unused. As they all entered the place they could see a metallic security door on the floor big enough for a freight elevator to fit in the middle of the room. That must have to be where the elevator Deadpool told them about comes up from the ground.  
  
Kitty and Hank went over to a panel by the wall and examined it. After a while Scott came up to them. "Well?" he asked them.  
  
Hank sighed. "It's some kind of locking device that appears to require a DNA scan."  
  
"And like knowing these guys it must have something to detect the X-gene so no mutants could get in." Kitty said to the rest.  
  
"If you phased through it, would it short out the door and open it?" Scott asked her.  
  
Kitty looked at it and grimaced. "I don't think so, and it might set of an alarm."  
  
Scott let out a disappointed breath. "I don't think the alarm is going to be the problem, I doubt we could keep this quiet anyways."  
  
"So let's knock first." Vincent said and powered up with his hands and eyes glowing. He raised his hands to the door on the floor and looked at Cyclops.  
  
Scott and Wolverine looked at each other. "Might as well, I doubt we'll get in any other way, even if we got Forge here it could take a while and the longer we're up here the more of a chance we could be discovered and the others might need us right now."  
  
Scott nodded in agreement, then looked at Jean. Jean and the Professor had been trying to find a way to communicate with the others but had no success. "Sorry Scott but I think the place is shielded somehow."  
  
Then Scott looked to Vincent and nodded.  
  
FOH CELL  
  
The others were laying around on their beads after finishing their evening 'meal'. Basically the same horrible stuff they served everyday. They were still worn out from their battle earlier that day.  
  
"Man and I thought the Danger Room and Vincent's training sessions were something." Jamie muttered to himself, he still ached in places he didn't know had existed until that day.  
  
"What exactly is it you two do?" Jubilee asked him.  
  
"Well first off he has me stretch out, then katras then he shows me a new set of moves, I train on that for a while then it's sparring. Whenever I get hit hard enough for me to multiply he has them pair off.  
  
"One does the attacking the other gets defense."  
  
"What happens if it's an odd number?" Rahne asked, who was getting interested in this.  
  
"He has the odd one either watch or practice more katras until the session is over or he gets a partner." Jamie told Rahne. "Then there are the days when we do weight training, and has me run for awhile also."  
  
"Why on Earth does he train just you like that?" Domino asked.  
  
"Because I asked him too, I got tired of being the weakest one, so he told me he could train me, so when Logan felt I was old enough for the higher levels of training I would be more than ready and wouldn't fall behind the others."  
  
"Oh." She said. "Well the fact that you're still here I think it was a good idea, might be the reason your still alive, I've seen bigger and stronger guys then you not make it."  
  
Jamie wasn't sure how to take that. On the one hand he felt a note of pride at that, but also he felt bad that others had died in this, and he and the others could too.  
  
Domino saw the look on his face and realized maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. They all didn't need to be reminded of what could happen to them. "Look kid sorry about that, I didn't mean nothing by it..."  
  
"That's okay I know." Jamie said a little depressed now.  
  
"I really wish the others would get off their butts and hurry with the timely reascue about now." Jubilee said angrily.  
  
"You know they're trying Jubilee, it can't be easy." Amada said to her trying to be calm at what she said.  
  
Jubilee sighed. "I know I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed out."  
  
Amanda breathed out hard. "Yeah I guess we all are."  
  
"I know it's not like just saying it will make it happen but I really wished they would get here all ready." She said as she placed her head in her hands while her arms were propped up on her knees.  
  
Then a rumbling was felt through the facility. The others looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think..." Jubilee started to say as her hopes got up. Then an alarm sounded in the facility. "YES!" She shouted and jumped up. "ABOUT TIME THEY GOT HERE!" She said happily.  
  
The others brightened up at the fact that a rescue was on its way.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 17: BIG TROUBLE  
  
And I mean BIG trust me on this one. So don't forget to review, and if you want tell your friends...yeah I know I'm begging, but I feed off of reviews and they've been dropping and when that drops my creativity, will to write, and motivation drop too. 


	17. big trouble

NctrnlBst: Believe me I did put a lot of thought into him, I really didn't want to make some 2-dimentional OC like I've read elsewhere (and no not from BlackRose/D-M-N-W-T/Red Witch, those ones are good). Although I do try with the spelling, it's not easy, and I always seem to miss a few. Well at least the stories help ease the pain right?  
  
Shadow-Spider: Picturing it, hell I've seen what the guy looks like from a comic I have of him, it's not pretty.  
  
yae yang: I do have a few ideas for Forge, and well... I'll think about a new female character.  
  
fire inu: Glad you're caught up, I know it's not easy with how long I make the chapters and how many chapters you had to read too.  
  
Red Witch: Well I think you'll love this chapter then, and if you think the HK Sentinels were bad enough wait for the Mark II Sentinel  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 17: BIG TROUBLE  
  
Trask was in his office looking over the reports when the vibration hit the facility. He got up immediately and went to the security room next to his office.  
  
"What the Hell was THAT?" He yelled at the tech who was at the monitors.  
  
"Sir we got a breach at the entrance." The tech said while pointing at a security monitor. Trask saw none other than the X-Men. They had already blown open the security doors guarding the elevator entrance.  
  
He saw then making their way down the shaft some were flying others down and then going back up and getting a few more, and the blue one was teleporting two at a time down as well.  
  
"Sound the alarm!" He yelled at the tech which he quickly pressed a big red button (What did you expect blue?) "Get the guards out now and get the Sentinels on-line." Trask barked at him.  
  
"Which ones sir?" The tech asked.  
  
"All of them!"  
  
****  
  
The X-Men had made their way down the shaft and with Vincent and Rogue managed to get the security door open fairly easily. They made it through the steel complex a few yards before a group of guards appeared.  
  
They wore a type of gray metallic armor and where equipped with either long sticks with something that looked like the end of a cattle prod and some kind of guns.  
  
"There they are fire!" One of them said and the guards with guns began to fire some type of energy. The others took cover against the walls except for Vincent and Rogue. They just looked at each other then Vincent got that grin on his face when someone was going to get hurt.  
  
They both took off at the guards. Rogue flew a few feet of the ground and Vincent ran at them fast and with the force of a bull, and the guards went flying.  
  
In a minute all the guards were down and either unconscious or groaning from pain and were near unconscious.  
  
As X-Men gathered around the men they saw Vincent looking them over. "Mayhem what are you looking for?" Cyclops asked him.  
  
"Him." He said and lifted one of the guards off the ground. "This guys uniform is different from the others, he gave the order to attack so I figure he's the highest ranking of these guys and might know where the others are being held."  
  
The guard in his grip was squirming. "Talk, where are the other mutants being held?" He said in a menacing tone.  
  
"I don't have to tell you squat mutie!" He said to Vincent's face.  
  
"Jean." Scott said and without asking Jean scanned his mind for the information. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. "They're two levels down from here, and they're in a secure area, I know the way from his mind." Jean told them.  
  
"YOU STINK'IN MUTIE FREAK!" The guard yelled at her, then was suddenly thrown against the wall hard enough for to be knocked out. They looked at Vincent who just shrugged. "He slipped." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
They let it alone and moved on. They had to fight their way through many guards. Of course Vincent and Rogue being pretty much invulnerable weren't worried and they took the bulk of the assaults while the others got any of the ones that got past them.  
  
Sometimes they had to fight from numerous directions. Scott of course took out many with his optic blast while Jean made telekinetic shields and pushed guards. Bobby iced up floors, or sealed off hallways in thick ice. Storm had also used gale winds to blow away any guards also.  
  
There were rarely any close in fighting and when there was the others did well and with all their training were more than ready. That and Wolverine made sure they didn't last long.  
  
It had taken about twenty minutes of fighting and many of the corridors looked like a war zone, but when they finally got down to the second level. For some reason there was no guards as they made their way through that level.  
  
"Is it just me or is this WAY too easy?" Ray asked them all.  
  
"Maybe they ran out of guards." Bobby said to him.  
  
"More like they got something else planned for us Popsicle." Logan said to him.  
  
"Well where are the others?" Bobby looked to Jean.  
  
Jean looked around. "I think it's that way." She pointed.  
  
FOH CELL  
  
Jubilee was pacing the cell with a vengeance. "What is KEEPING them?" she asked not really expecting an answer.  
  
Everyone was waiting as patiently as possible. Except for Amanda who was sweating slightly and wasn't feeling well. Rahne noticed this and went over to her. "Are ye alright?"  
  
"I'm...not sure for the past few days I felt a little strange I thought it was everything we've been through but...I don't know." She said softly not wanting to worry the others.  
  
Then dents suddenly started to appear in the door grabbing all of their attention. Then it fell inside torn from the spot. Then they all saw several people walk in, in uniforms.  
  
Amanda's face lit up and she immediately forgot how she felt and ran forward and hugged a certain blue boy. "KURT YOU CAME!"  
  
"Of course my meine liebe." Kurt said softly as she began to cry slightly on his shoulder, he held her there feeling so relived and happy to have found her.  
  
"So that's Kurt huh?" Domino said looking at him with a smile. "Man you told us he was blue and furry but you really didn't do him justice, nice to meet you and your friends."  
  
"And you guys are?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh I'm Domino, the girl is Blink and mister silent and deadly over there is Shadow." Domino told him.  
  
"Hey Jubes you alright?" Bobby said to her as he entered. She smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. "I am now." She said just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Hey guys could you get these things off of us?" Jamie said raising his arm to show the band. "They don't allow us to use our powers."  
  
"Sure thing J." Vincent said with a smile. He easily ripped off the band and with Rogue and Jean they got the other bands off easily.  
  
"Now that that is out of the way, shall we leave?" Hank asked them all.  
  
"Oh Hell yes." Domino said, not really shocked at the appearance of McCoy, since she and Blink weren't 'normal' looking either. But she did hide a smirk as for some reason she thought of Sully from Monsters Inc.  
  
They all exited the cell and were making there way back when they rounded a corner they were now facing a group of tall armored red and black robots.  
  
"What the Hell are those?" Ray said looking at them.  
  
Amanda spoke up "Those...are the new Hunter Killer sentinels."  
  
"Great now we got to go up against mini-sentinels." Bobby said not at all pleased at this.  
  
"I count at least fifty so far." Vincent said, who had quickly counted them. Then they raised all their arms and the laser weapons popped out. "Uh oh." He said before they fired.  
  
The others rounded the corner as fast as they could. Vincent's uniform was ruined from all the energy blasts. "DAMN! Those things STING!" He said looking at his uniform.  
  
"We got to find another way out of here, or at least a bigger area so we can fight them." Scott said. The corridor was too small for a full on fight.  
  
"You want space one-eye you got it, this way before they run after us!" Domino said and led the way. They ran right into the arena.  
  
"Domino why did you take us to the arena?" Jubilee said wishing she never saw this place again.  
  
"Well first off it has everything we need, space and cover, besides it's the only place I know of in this place." She told her.  
  
They heard the sound of many metallic feet hitting the ground from the door they came from. "Everyone fan out, and team up." Scott ordered.  
  
As they all split up the HK sentinels came through the door, they took stock of the situation and picked targets and went after them.  
  
Vincent had teamed up with Jamie and Shadow since he wanted to make sure he was safe and he didn't know what Shadow could do, though he guessed from Shadow's movements he was a good fighter.  
  
Lots of the HKs were soon on them. "Alright time to try out a few new moves I've been working on." Vincent said to himself. He drew his arm back while facing the approaching sentinels and spread his hand out soon a disk of energy was formed and he threw it.  
  
It sailed through the air and when it came into contact severed the sentinel in half below the torso and continued to do so to the ones behind it.  
  
"Cool." Jamie said.  
  
Vincent smirked at him. "You haven't seen anything yet." Then he went in close to go hand to hand so they would focus on him. During the fight he tried his other new trick. He charged up his hands and made his hand into a knife strike, (basically it's a flat hand) and swept it along a path, and when he started to he formed a type of energy blade.  
  
The 'blade' severed through a few HKs. Then he was blasted from behind. He turned to face the threat already to see Shadow was now a living shadow and fighting the sentinels with a great skill.  
  
'This guy's good.' Vincent thought to himself before returning to the fight.  
  
Amara and Roberto were with Rahne and Domino. Amara was in her elemental form and melting the HKs with her fire attacks while Ray short-circuited them with electricity. Rahne was still beat after their last battle and was doing her best. Usually she was either the distraction or lead the HKs to their doom.  
  
Domino was a bit more direct at time. Sometimes she would get in close with a piece of a steel rod and use it like a staff weapon. During the fight she let herself be chased by a few of them. They tried to shoot her when she was against a wall but she dodged every shot.  
  
Then she ran and they followed but they had to go near the wall to do so, and when they did all the damage they caused to it made it crumble and fall on top of them.  
  
Wolverine was pretty much tearing everything apart in sight. Amanda, Kitty and Kurt had stuck close to him and only helped when necessary since Kurt's powers weren't offensive in nature, but he did use his teleportation to move Amanda around so she could save her energy for her force bolts.  
  
Kitty just phased through all the sentinels she could frying their circuitry as she did.  
  
Tabitha was having a blast, literally. Sam had flown her up to the top of a building and she then proceeded to literally rain down her time bombs from above the sentinels. Any that flew up Sam took care of them by flying through them.  
  
Storm, Rogue and Jean took care of any that tried to fly. Storm used lightning to fry anything that came close. She wanted to use something more but that could hurt the others. In a space like this a hurricane wind could send debris anywhere.  
  
Rogue just smashed her fists through anything that she could get. Jean used TK just to either crush parts of them like their heads or the feet where the jets came from, or shoved them into each other and into the ground hard enough to break open.  
  
Scott was with the new girl Blink and Beast. Scott was trying to keep the HKs back as best as he could from behind some cover. Blink was across the 'street' if you will behind her own cover and was throwing her lances at them. Scott also had to shoot down any that tried to fly over them.  
  
Beast was doing his beast at covering them. He lifted up large and vary heavy debris and threw it at them from the top of a building.  
  
Jubilee, Bobby and Roberto were also doing their best. Bobby iced up the ground making it too slippery for the HK sentinels to stand. If they did try to get up Jubilee knocked them back down, while Roberto took out any in the sky.  
  
It was a fierce and hard won battle but they eventually come out on top.  
  
They gathered together all of them tired and battered but at least every single HK class sentinel was out of commission.  
  
"Well I see we have a lot of work to do on those models." Suddenly Trask's voice was heard over a PA system. "Since you've dealt with the HK model so well why not try out my new an improved Mark II Sentinels."  
  
Then at the far end of the arena the walls opened up and then out came three new sentinels. These ones unlike the original versions they've seen before were more armored. The heads looked more human with a face and yellow eyes. The head also looked like a helmet.  
  
It looked more like a giant suit of armor, only gray with no paint on it. Also the torso and joints were protected by armor reminiscent of Colossus.  
  
"MUTANTS SIGHTED. TERMINATE ALL TARGETS" They all said as one their voices booming out.  
  
Then the door they came from not only shut but a bulky security door fell into place. Vincent went up to it as super speed and tried to punch through it. He made a few dents before he had to move or get blasted by one of the new sentinels.  
  
"Damn!" He yelled out.  
  
"Vincent you think you could rip that door open?" Logan asked him.  
  
"Not in time, those things won't let up and unless we scrap them I don't see us getting out of here." He yelled over to him.  
  
"HEY GUYS" They heard over the PA, a voice that sounded a lot like Forge.  
  
"Forge?" Scott asked while dodging a huge laser beam.  
  
"Hey guys, me and Xavier are in the building over the entrance. I reconfigured the panel up here and patched into the system, and I see you guys are in trouble."  
  
"Yeah you can say that, got any ideas?" Logan shouted while clawing up the lower leg of one of the sentinels.  
  
"Not from here I need to get to the main security room, I know where it is from a schematic I found but we'll need help getting there."  
  
"Alright then." Scott said to him then tried to find the right people. "Kurt, Amanda you need to teleport up to the Professor and Forge and take Jamie, Rahne and Vincent with you."  
  
"What?" Vincent asked not believing what he heard. He was currently in the air dodging the giant fist of one of the sentinels and blasting as many holes in its armor that he could. Which was a lot harder since their armor was a lot tougher than the first sentinels.  
  
"Don't you guys need me here?" He asked him.  
  
"Yes but Forge might need some major firepower as backup, besides we can hold our own, and maybe Forge can find a way to either open the doors or shut these down."  
  
Vincent didn't like the idea of leaving his friends to fight these things without him, but he would do as he asked. He flew down and gathered Jamie and Rahne in each arm and made a beeline to Kurt and Amanda.  
  
They all grabbed on and with some instructions from Kurt to Amanda to where to teleport too they all disappeared and then reappeared next to Xavier and Forge.  
  
Amanda slumped down to the floor almost as soon as they reappeared.  
  
"Amada are you all right?" Kurt asked as he helped her up.  
  
"I've just been tired lately Kurt." She wearily said to him, Xavier on the other hand had another idea but put it aside for later.  
  
"So how are we going to get down you want me to fly us all down?" Vincent asked Xavier.  
  
"No necessary." Forge said happily as they looked at his work on the console, which was now in pieces and looked like Forge had been playing around with the insides. He did something to it and the elevator at the bottom rose up.  
  
"Nice." Jamie said. They all got on and went down. They made their way through the facility pretty easily since most of the guards were still out. The few that did give them a problem Xavier merely made them go to 'sleep' and the few HKs they came across were no match for Mayhem.  
  
They finally made their way to the security station after a few wrong turns by Forge. When they got in the place was deserted.  
  
Forge went to the controls and found the master override. It took a few moments then on the screens they saw the two remaining Mark II's (One was on the ground out of action) suddenly stop moving and powered down.  
  
They all breathed a sigh of relief, then on all the monitors Trask appeared. "Well I suppose you freaks think you've beaten me? Well think again I took all the data I've collected from my experiments and an long gone by the time you see this message."  
  
"Oh and one more thing...computer engage Trask program one."  
  
Then all the monitors went plank and a new alarm sounded and a security door fell into place on where they came in.  
  
"Facility lock down engaged, self-destruct engaged. Five minutes until detonation." A computerized voice said over the PA system.  
  
"Not good." Rahne said looking for a way out.  
  
"Oh man this is so not cool." Forge said while trying to access the system. Vincent was helping out on another console. After a minute passed Vincent had ripped open a console for Forge and he was working on the circuits.  
  
"Kurt do you think you can get the others out?" Xavier asked him.  
  
'Nein Professor, I'm too tired, I don't zink I could even get to ze surface again." Kurt said, wishing he could.  
  
"Okay I think we got something here." Forge said. They all looked over at him hoping for some good news. "Damn."  
  
"What's wrong Forge?" Xavier asked him.  
  
"I can get it to shut down but I not only do I need the command code, but it's a vocal command and we need Trask's voice for it." He said slumping down into a chair.  
  
"Well I think I got the code." Vincent said who was working on a console. "But we need his voice to say it."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Jamie asked worried about how they were going to get out.  
  
Then Amanda clutched her stomach in pain and fell to her knees. Her whole body seemed to scream out in pain. She could hear the others asking what was wrong but couldn't she it out.  
  
She wanted to now what was wrong with her. Her whole body seemed like it was hot and cold at the same time. She could feel something grabbing her. Her vision was blurred and all she saw was a blue features.  
  
She knew it was Kurt, even though she couldn't make him out. She was so scared and all she could think about was Kurt. As she did she felt strange like her body was almost liquid and shaping.  
  
The pain started to go away and her vision was clearing up. Then she saw Kurt but his expression was of pure shock. "Kurt vat's wrong." She heard herself say, but it came out wrong, almost like....Kurt's voice?  
  
"Professor what happened to her, she changed into....Kurt." Vincent said looking at her with wide eyes. Amanda looked at her hands and they were now just like Kurt's.  
  
"What's happening?" She frantically asked.  
  
"I feel you have manifested a new ability Amanda, I believe you may have a type of shape shifting, it seems your mutation wasn't complete until now." Xavier said to her.  
  
"Well it couldn't have come at a better time." Forge got the console ready. "Think you can do a Trask impersonation?" He asked her.  
  
She tried, at first she only reverted back to her old self, much to her relief but was having trouble with Trask. "I...I'm...trying...but..."  
  
"Amada relax your mind, and concentrate only on the image let your body do the rest." Xavier calmingly said to her.  
  
Amanda took a breath, they had only two minutes left and they needed her more than ever, and she would not fail them.  
  
She concentrated on Trask's image and only on that, but it was more difficult for some reason it took her a full minute and she nearly lost it several times but she finally did it. She stood up sweating and looked at Forge.  
  
"Tell me what to say I don't know how long I can hold it." She said in his voice.  
  
"Just say this." Vincent said pointing at a screen then punched in a sequence. "Now!"  
  
"Computer, disengage all security programs, Trask override red one-three- seven." They all waited as the counter continued to drop to thirty seconds.  
  
"Acknowledge. All security systems off-line." Came the computerized voice. The count down ended and all the doors opened.  
  
Then Amanda fell to the ground exhausted and returned to her true from.  
  
"Amanda." Kurt said going to her quickly. "Amanda are you alright?"  
  
She weakly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Can we go home now?" She weakly asked.  
  
Kurt smiled down at her. "Ja, let's go home."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 18: HOME, ENDINGS AND FORESHADOWING  
  
Here it comes the final chapter is next, and please remember to review. 


	18. home, endings and foreshadowing

moondragon-1001: You'll find out in this chapter.  
  
NctrnlBst: I'm glad you liked it I wasn't sure if I made the action fights good enough.  
  
yae yang: Michael has a part here that I was saving for last, and for your information Magneto's new base is in the Savage Land, the Savage Land is a place in Marvel comics that is basically a hidden place where dinosaurs still thrive. New girl....Blink or Domino? Anyway I was thinking of using that last power sooner but the story unfolded a little differently and I needed to place that in there, so I changed things around a little.  
  
fire inu: Well let me tell you the major story after this one is called 'Family Affairs' but that won't be out soon, first I'm doing an Adventure/Humor (at least I hope it's funny) story called 'Reality Trip' where Forge sends some of them through other realities, and I got a short one called 'Blink's new life' which is her first few days at the manor and how she adapts. (So I don't have to do it later.)  
  
Shadow-Spider: uh....okay o.O  
  
ENTER DAYTRIPPER  
  
CHAPTER 18: HOME, ENDINGS AND FORESHADOWING  
  
After the complex was under their control everyone had made their way back to the surface to find the place crawling with military types.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there's a real mess down there?" Came a voice, and from out of the shadows came Nick Fury.  
  
"About time you got here." Logan said.  
  
"You called him in?" Scott asked shocked at this.  
  
"Yeah, but only after we got here, that way they wouldn't get in the way and they can deal with the clean up." Logan said with a grin on his face, especially the look Fury was giving him with a clenched jaw.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here, so I don't have to deal with you guys and I don't have to explain to my superiors on to why you're here. They all made their way to the vehicles.  
  
Vincent noticed though that Fury was giving him a strange look. "What?" He said to him quickly turning.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked him.  
  
"This guy keeps looking at me funny, and it's getting on my nerves eh?" Vincent said to Logan not taking his eyes off him.  
  
"Go on with the others Vincent." Logan told him. He reluctantly did turn back to the others, but Logan went up to Fury. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Do you know who or what that kid is?" Fury asked him.  
  
Logan looked at him for a moment. "Yeah, and how the Hell do you know about it bub?"  
  
"It was SHEILD that stormed the lab he was at in the first place, we took four of the survivors one was so messed up we had to lock him up in The Abyss." He said to Logan.  
  
Logan just growled. "Well let me tell you something that kid's been through too much as it is, so stay away from him, I remember how you wanted X23, so don't even think about going after him."  
  
"Don't worry I won't, from the reports we got he'd be too much trouble." And Fury left it at that and turned his attention to the people in the facility.  
  
On the Velocity and the Blackbird everyone was getting settled in.  
  
Amanda was already sleeping peacefully against Kurt who had an arm wrapped around her. Rogue was looking her brother, happy for him.  
  
"They are just so cute together." Vincent who was sitting next to her, in his tattered uniform said to her.  
  
Rogue actually smiled a little. "Yeah it's nice ta see them lahke that." Then she leaned over to him and laced her head on his shoulder.  
  
He placed an arm around her. "You know this is the second major mission that we've been on that's had us storming a some evil base and a self- destruct was used."  
  
She thought about that a moment. "Ah really hope that's ta last tahme."  
  
"So do I...so do I." He said and leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.  
  
Domino and Shadow were enjoying their freedom and finally able to relax. They were also answering all the questions being asked of them, well Domino did most of the talking, Shadow threw in a few things here and there but mainly let her do the talking.  
  
Blink was in the Velocity. Beast was flying it and she was sitting behind him looking out. She was free but had nowhere to go, her parents had it clear to her they didn't want her.  
  
Then a tall and beautiful lady sat down next to her, she noticed the white hair but forgot the name.  
  
"Are you alright child?" She asked. Blink could feel the concern in her voice. She didn't know what to say to her. "No." Was the only thing that she could barley get out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Storm asked her.  
  
Blink didn't know where to start she was so relieved to be out of that place but also hurting because of why she was there. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I-I...I don't have anywhere to go." She got out.  
  
She started to cry and Ororo drew her close to her. Blink let out all of pain and suffering she had in her. Ororo was doing her best to comfort the girl. "Don't worry you have a place...with us if you want it."  
  
Blink pulled away slightly and looked up at her. "Really?" Ororo nodded her head, and Blink was overjoyed. She hugged this woman who she soon learned was name Ororo. She spent the entire time him her arms, it felt good just to be held by someone that cared after so long of everything that had happened.  
  
******  
  
When they had returned to the hanger Amanda was being led down the ramp by Kurt who was helping her, because she was still pretty weak. She was tired but when she saw her parents were there waiting for her.  
  
Her face lit up and they ran to her. They were so worried about her and finally they were relieved to have her back. They bombarded her with questions and she tried to answer them but they wouldn't stop.  
  
"Mister and missus Sefton please give your daughter some space to breath." Beast said with a smile. They realized, that he was right and moved away a little, but only a little.  
  
Hank smiled at the parents knowing they meant well. "Well now I have to give everyone a once over at the infirmary."  
  
There were several moans and groans but he ignored them.  
  
Logan had gone off to check on Deadpool, when they landed and was just now running back into the hanger. "That bastard got away!"  
  
"Logan! Mind your language." Strom scolded him.  
  
"You mean our friend Wade?" Xavier asked him.  
  
Logan not looking too happy nodded. "I don't know how the Hell he did it, but while we were off, he must have gotten lose, I knew we should have placed someone to watch him."  
  
Xavier sighed. "Well we can't do anything about it now, he's most likely long gone. At least now we don't have to worry about what to do with him."  
  
Logan snorted and decided maybe it was for the best. Deadpool was too annoying to keep around anyways.  
  
It took several hours and Hank had made Rahne, Jubilee, Shadow, Domino and Blink stay in the infirmary since they were in most need of attention. Jamie had fallen asleep and Vincent offered to carry him to his room.  
  
Amanda had talked to her parents the entire time, and was glade to be in her room. Hank told her they would talk more about her new ability later tomorrow. Kurt had seen her to bead, but when she got on her bead she couldn't sleep.  
  
Every time she closed her eyes she thought she was back in that cell. She put a light on and didn't turn it off. Even though she was safe in the mansion, she was still afraid. After midnight had come and gone she couldn't take it.  
  
She needed to talk to someone, and she knew who.  
  
She walked out of her room and made her way to Kurt's. She silently opened his door and walked in closing it behind her. She carefully walked over to his bead, and looked down at him.  
  
In the dark his fur made him blend in so well with the darkness she couldn't see him except for his form under the covers and his shirt.  
  
She thought twice about waking him up, and was starting back to his door when she stopped when she heard her name, then a light was turned on next to Kurt's bead and she turned around to see him rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Vhat is wrong?" he asked holding back a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt, I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk to someone, I'm sorry I should go."  
  
"Nein, don't. Please come here and tell me vhat's wrong." He said to her. She walked over to his bead and sat down on the edge and he sat up next to her.  
  
She didn't know where to start. "I couldn't get to sleep...I'm...I'm just so afraid that this is all a dream and when I close my eyes I'll wake up back there."  
  
Kurt could see tears forming and wrapped her up in his arms. Her emotions that she had held back, all the pain, and fear she had she let go. Kurt just comforted her as best he could.  
  
When she had finished Kurt wiped away the remaining tears. She smiled slightly when he did. "Thanks Kurt."  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Amanda gave a small smile. "I always feel better when I'm with you." She hugged him and could feel the fur on her skin, his arms wrapped around her and even his tail wrapped around one of her legs.  
  
She felt so safe and comfortable in those arms. "Kurt.....could I...stay here for tonight...I don't want to be alone." She said the last part in a whisper.  
  
A part of Kurt was jumping for joy, while another was terrified that if Logan or her parents found them in the morning they would get the wrong idea, and he would have to run for his life.  
  
But she needed him and that overrode any fear. "Alright." He said his voice full of caring and concern for her. He had an idea of what she went through but didn't know it had affected her that much.  
  
He moved back as she slipped under the covers with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed an arm over his chest. She felt so warm and comfortable here like this.  
  
She once dreamed of this and was glad that it came true, she just wished it was under better circumstances. She felt him cuddle up closer to her. "Thank you Kurt, goodnight."  
  
"Night Leibe." She said softly and she could feel him plant a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Despite everything that had happened, she had slept peacefully and soundly that night in his arms.  
  
****  
  
After a couple of days things were both sad and happy. Domino and Shadow had decided to go back home, but Blink was staying with them.  
  
"Do you guys have to go?" Jamie said to the two of them. They were all gathered in the hanger saying goodbye to the two mutants. They were ready to board the jet and to go their separate ways.  
  
Domino smiled at the little man and ruffled his hair. "Sorry but there are people in Chicago that are worried about me, besides I had some business there I needed to take care of."  
  
"And what about you Shadow?" Jubilee said to the ninja.  
  
He smiled at her. "I need to return to the village and let them know of what happened to me. But I will speak to the elders about your offer to stay here, that Xavier-sama offered me."  
  
Then he looked to Vincent and bowed. Vincent smiled and returned it, the two of them had a few sparing matches which were a sight to see. They had not only had a friendly rivalry going but a mutual respect between two warriors.  
  
He was entering the jet when he stopped and turned. "By the way the name is Kai, Kai Fujitaka." He smiled at them, and continued on to enter the craft.  
  
"NOW he tells us his real name?" Domino said, not to anyone in particular. "Hey get back here, I got something to say to ya ninja boy." And then she stormed off after him.  
  
"It's going to be a long flight." Logan grumbled to himself as he got on.  
  
*****  
  
THE ABYSS - Maximum Security Prison (Location & Existence classified)  
  
There was heavy fighting going on in the prison. A couple of guards were making a retreat.  
  
"Get back up down here we need-AHHH!" One of them said before they were all sent flying back.  
  
Walking down the corridors were Magneto and his newly formed Acolytes. Magneto floated above the ground moving slowly towards their first goal. Behind him were Sabertooth, Sinister, Pyro, Gambit, Colossus, and the newer members.  
  
Omega Red, Legion, and now the newly recreated Morbius. He looked the same but now wore all black, with a long black leather coat and cut off gloves that showed his long black nails of his fingers. He also had a pair of shades on. They looked a little like the pair Scott wore only they were black and not red.  
  
Even though Sinister had helped him control his hunger, and was no longer hindered by daylight, his eyes were still sensitive to bright light and needed them when in daylight.  
  
They reached a vaulted door, which Magneto easily ripped off. As they entered they found floating in a tank of suspension fluid was Juggernaut. They had come to free him and to hopefully persuade him to join.  
  
"Sinister we can handle this, I want you to get the other one." Magneto said to him.  
  
Sinister smiled and moved off, with Legion and Omega Red. They made their way to a special cell. Omega Red easily tore the door off.  
  
Inside in a straight jacket was a red haired young boy of about seventeen. "So nice to see you again Prodigy 10." Sinister said.  
  
The young man looked up at him. "It's you, we knew you would come and get us."  
  
Sinister looked at the lad, he knew the boy had multiple personalities and this was why he needed Legion. He had gone thorough what he needed to him to do to this boy. To merge the personalities of his mind into something more to their liking.  
  
"Mr. Lucas if you will." Sinister said to him grinning.  
  
Lucas moved forward and entered his mind. Several tense minutes pasted, the young man thrashed and screamed, while Lucas grinned the entire time. After a while he stopped.  
  
"Well?" Sinister asked.  
  
"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh." Came the voice of the boy. He slowly stood up his long hair in the way of his face. "Well this is interesting....I'm finally one again."  
  
He looked at Sinister, the boy's eyes were crazed but there was no violence in them. "So glad to see you again, are we going to have some fun?"  
  
"Oh yes, we are. First you are going to need a name." Sinister said to him.  
  
"HALT!" They turned around to see a guard pointing a weapon at him, then he was raised into the air, grabbing his neck and making choking sounds. Then his head bent and there was a sickening snap sound.  
  
Sinister looked at Lucas. "Don't look at me I didn't do that."  
  
"No, I did." Said Prodigy 10.  
  
"Well psychic powers....we should call you...Psi-co." Sinister said to him.  
  
He thought it over a little. Then a disturbing smile came over his face. "I like it."  
  
****  
  
THE INSTITUTE  
  
Amanda was walking around, she had just found out her parents had found a new home, and everyone was going to help them move in. She found Blink in the living room alone sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey." She said. Blink jumped at her, she was still nervous around everyone. "Are you alright Clarice?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said quietly. Even now she was still getting used to everyone and still shy around everyone. "They're trying to get a room ready for me." She said sadly.  
  
Amada could tell there was something wrong. "Isn't that good?"  
  
"Well yes it is....but...I just feel so....alone here." She sadly said to Amanda not looking at her. "I don't really know anybody here."  
  
Amanda sat down next to her. "Well you know me...why don't you share my room with me, it's not a problem it's really big anyways, and you won't feel so alone."  
  
"Really? I can? I don't want you to give up your room or anything." Blink said.  
  
Amanda smiled at her. "It's no big deal, besides I feel so alone at times myself in that room, it would be nice to have a roommate."  
  
Blink smiled.  
  
****  
  
A little later Jubilee was in the rec room with some of the others, she was looking a little down.  
  
"Hey Jubes." Bobby said coming up from behind her.  
  
"Oh hey Bobby." She said not noticing he had something behind his back.  
  
"I know you've been down, so I got you something." He showed her a yellow coat almost exactly like her old one. "I know you lost your favorite coat when those jerks took you so I got you a new one. I hope you like it-"  
  
Before he finished she snatched the coat and held it to her chest. "Oh Bobby thank you, thank you, I love it." She squealed happily and hugged him and planted a few kisses, leaving Bobby blushing a deep red.  
  
****  
  
Rahne was sitting outside enjoying the sun.  
  
"Hey." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see Joseph walking up to her. "They told me they got you and the others back, I came to see how you were."  
  
She smiled at him. "Oh I'm doin' much better."  
  
"I'm glad." Then he sat down next to her and was silent and his face darkened. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wish I could have done more I just...wasn't strong enough."  
  
She remembered how he tried and got hurt because of it. "Ye have nothin' to be sorry about. Ye did your best...and...it was sweet of ye." She said slightly blushing.  
  
His eyes perked up. "R-r-really?" She nodded her head. It was a brave thing for someone to do for her and she was touched that he would go so far for her, and they just met. She reached out and touched his hand with hers.  
  
She was really beginning to like him, but she wanted to take this slower, and make sure that he felt the same and that if anything did happen would be better than her last relationship.  
  
*****  
  
FOH HQ FOR NEW YORK  
  
Graydon was purely livid. He had already thrown everything that was either too heavy for not nailed down.  
  
"That idiot Trask, when I get my hands on him he's going be sorry he lost that facility!" Those things aren't cheap and with all those people taken in by SHEILD we have to replace!"  
  
"Where is he?" He demanded to one of the men gathered there.  
  
One of them was brave enough to speak up. "We-we-we don't know sir, he hasn't surfaced yet."  
  
"When he does I want to now immediately got it?" He barked at him. "Now we have to move around all the other major facilities because SHIELD might have everything about them from the files in Trask's facility."  
  
"Sir that would but the other project behind schedule." One of the lackeys said.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Creed yelled out at him. "But it's either that or let then get shut down, now get to work!"  
  
They all ran out of his office, not wanting to be around anymore than they had to.  
  
****  
  
Back at the Xavier Institute they were watching the end of the elections for senator. "And the winner is...Edward Kelly." Came the announcement  
  
There were several moans, snack foods flung at the screen and even a few profanities. Scott got up and turned it off. "Great that's just what we need now." He said darkly.  
  
Jean was at his side placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Like our lives aren't bad enough as it is." Bobby muttered.  
  
"Yes well, though I am not pleased with this, we must move on. Which is why I have an announcement." Xavier said looking at all his students. "With the new threat and with our two new members to the New Mutants, I felt that we needed to balance the teams out, so two of you will now be on the X-Men."  
  
"Cool who gets it?" Roberto asked.  
  
Xavier smiled then. "Bobby, as one of the most experienced of the New Mutants you've shown you can handle yourself in tough situations."  
  
Bobby was smiling ear to ear, and Jubilee was looking proud of her boyfriend.  
  
"And the other member will be Vincent." Vincent looked up shocked. "You may be new, but you already have remarkable skills, and powers with a great degree of control."  
  
"I-I-I'm honored." He said, not sure of what to say.  
  
Xavier smiled at them all. "We will face more challenges in the future, but I feel that together we can face anything that will come our way."  
  
*****  
  
BROTHERHOOD HOUSE  
  
Wanda was tossing and turning, sweating profusely. She suddenly shot up nearly screaming. It was the same dream she had been having for a few nights. She was young and being locked up.  
  
She was alone and scared, and her father was the one that put her there. 'But he would never do that....would he?' she asked herself.  
  
She wanted to know why she was having these nightmares about this place, she was sure she had never been before, and why was she suddenly feeling vary afraid of her father?  
  
THE END  
  
Yes it's finally done, I like to thank you all that reviewed, and don't worry what's happening with Wanda is just a prelude to the next big story 'Family Affairs'. Just letting you know of something to expect from the next major story.  
  
But before I do that I'll be doing two other ones first, that take place before the new one. 


End file.
